Kyoshi Yin
by Kymest
Summary: A bad tempered girl who can see the future has a bunch of adventures with Team 7. My very first fanfiction, so I know it's bad xP
1. Information

This was my first fanfiction I've ever wrote. I know it is really bad, so hate as much as you want. Just remember that NOTHING is worse than Twilight. ^_^ (Honestly, this _might _be worse than Twilight, but it _was _my first ever fan fiction.) I've proofread it even more, but I haven't changed to plotline, and I felt like publishing it just for the fun of it. So… enjoy? And review! Good or bad!

INFORMATION:

Name: Kyoshi Yin

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5' 2"

Ninja Clothes: In Picture

Hair Style: In picture

Weapons: Two katanas- which is worn on her back. She sucks at aiming so she uses these instead of kunai, but she still carries kunai and shuriken with her.

Likes: Nature, stars, clouds, the moon, the ocean.

Dislikes: Pain (not Pein, but pain. Though if she ever meets Pein, she might dislike him.), fan-girls, fanboys (not that she has any… or does she?), being called weak, and sad deaths.

Ninja team: pretty obvious… but if not, than you'll see

Kekkai genkai: reading the future, though hers is blurry because she didn't have anyone show her how to exactly use it. She taught herself.

Abilities from the cloud demon: Turning invisible (cool, huh?), strength, healing quickly (like all jinchuiki)

Finally, about her: She holds the cloud demon inside her, hence the marking on her upper arm. It looks like a moon and a star- heaven knows why… clouds have nothing to do with the moon and stars except that they share the sky. Her father sealed the demon inside her when she was three years of age. Her father died in the process and now she wears a blue ribbon to hide this mark.

It was about two moths later when she accidentally let the cloud demon out. She didn't know that, of course. This led to the destruction of the Yin clan. When she killed them all, the forth hokage resealed the demon and then gave her a house to live in. He would always watch over her until she graduated out of the academy, at least.

Her emotions change a lot. One minute she could be as happy as a bee. The next minute she could be screaming on the top of her lungs. She can be very unnerving in battle by talking about random, pointless things. She can be really unpleasant sometimes and she is very sarcastic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzamaki

Today was the graduation exam. The tes was on the clone jutsu. This will be a piece of cake! I sat down watching everybody go into the room one by one when their names were called: and one by one they came out with a Konahagakure headband.

"Kyoshi Yin." I heard Iruka call my name. I walked into the room and saw a white haired man and Iruka sitting down behind a booth. I have never seen the white haired man before and I had a bad feeling about him. But I got over this bad feeling. I am _so_ going to pass this test!

I made some hand signs, saying "Kage bushin no jutsu" and made three other clones of me.

"You pass." Iruka said, handing me a headband. See? Piece. Of. Cake.

"Great." I said calmly. I took the headband and tied it around my arm, covering up the blue ribbon that I used to cover up my mark.

Then I went out of the room and took my seat in the back, away from everyone. Especially the fangirls, who were fawning over Sasuke Uchiha- no surprise there. They annoyed me greatly. Sometimes I wonder how they even became ninjas. They facas on how they look more than becoming a ninja.

Well I head a yell coming from the other room.

"You fail!" who the hell would fail a test that easy? I saw Naruto walk out of the room looking gloomy. Okay. Big surprise there. Not.

You know… he was kind of like a fangirl. You know, if he studied more instead of goofing off, he would make an awesome ninja. Well that was my guess. I don't exactly know.

The graduation ceremony was also boring. I wish my parents could have came. Well Naruto was here for some reason. I don't know why, because from what I heard, he failed. He was sitting on a swing looking in angst. That pansy. He's lucky I'm feeling nice right now.

I went over to him and said "Hi."

He looked up at me in confusion- like why was I talking to him…

"Won't your parents be mad that you're talking to me?" he asked.

"No worry there!" I said optimistically. "My parents are dead." It's not like I was happy that my parents are dead (in fact, my whole clan is dead.) it's just that after a while, I learned that sulking around wasn't going to bring them back. Nothing will. Ha! _Very _optimistic!

"Oh." Naruto said. "Well I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks." I said. It was silent for a few seconds until I said "I have to tell you something. You are going to get your headband- just not in the way you expect." Look at me being all psychic-like. Apparently he will get his headband. Then I won't have to watch him sulk around all day.

So I made a dramatic exit before he could ask "What?" and I turned invisible. I disappeared and walked away without a sound. When I was out of his sight, I reappeared into myself.

Maybe about five minutes later I heard my name being called. I went up to where Iruka was and shook his and the hokage's hand, then went down with the rest of the crowd. When it was all over, I decided to take a walk just to kill some time.

"Hey you!" I head someone yell from behind me. "Kyoshi? That's your name, right?" I looked behind me and saw none other than Naruto. He was running towards me then stopped right in front of me.

"What were you talking about when you said that I was going to get my headband?" He asked me, out of breath.

"Oops! Got to run!" I said in a sweet voice and turned invisible. I actually knew nothing about what I predicted about Naruto, except for what I told him. So sticking around would be pointless. He's find out sooner or later. I can't see that far into the future. I also can't see too much detail.

Anyway, I went to my empty home. Empty as in no one was in it. It had decent furniture and all. There was food in the kitchen cabinets. Speaking of food… I wanted some onigiri. Now, I wasn't the best cook, so don't insult me when I burn my food. So I ate two onigiri pieces and laid on my bed for a while until falling unconscious into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kakashi Hatake

I woke up at six in the morning. Today was when we found out our squads. What a joy. I better not be in a group with some pansy (AKA a fangirl). They'll resent me. And don't get me started with Uchiha. If I was on his squad… oh my gosh. I might just have to kill him (and the person who assigned the teams).

So I got dressed into my normal ninja clothes and got ready.

When I got to class, I saw that Ino and Sakura were fighting over who got the chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke was just sitting there with his hands folded in front of his face, looking ahead with an annoyed expression. I think he was actually enjoying this.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Sasuke- just to annoy Ino and Sakura. And guess what? It worked.

"Hey!" Hey both screamed in unison. Very high pitched and squeaky. "I was going to sit there!"

I looked at them and said "You snooze, you lose." they just stood there staring at me with their mouths wide open. Then Naruto came in.

"Naruto, this is for graduates only." I heard somebody say. I smirked because I knew he _was_ a graduate- one way or the other.

"Yeah?" Naruto gloated. "This headband says otherwise." He pointed at his new Konohagakure headband.

Then he was in front of Sasuke, on top of the desk, glaring at him. Sasuke glared back. They are so childish!

Then the next thing I knew, Naruto and Sasuke were _kissing_. My eyes grew wide out of shock then I started laughing my head off. That made all of the fan girls glare at me.

"Naruto." Sakura extended angrily. "You are so dead." all of the fangirls were behind her, Ino, and som other girl with really stupid looking hair. They were going to beat up Naruto. Going to. I won't let them.

"Back off!" I yelled dangerously, while getting in front of Naruto. I considered him as a friend (well… sort of.) and I wasn't about to let him get hurt.

"Move out of the way, baka! I'm going to kill him!" Ino shouted at me.

"You're the baka! And if you want to kill him then you'll have to kill me first. And we all know you can't do that!" I said. She tried punching me. Tried. I took her hand and twisted it so it was behind her back, threatening to snap it. Of course I wasn't goin to. But it still probably hurt like hell.

Well Iruka came in . Perfect freaking timing. Just perfect.

"What's going on here?" He asked angrily. I glared at Ino and let go of her reluctantly.

"Sit down, everyone." Iruka demanded. I took my seat next to Sasuke. All the fangirls were glaring at me, but couldn't do anything about it.

"You will have a three man squad." Iruka said. "But one will have four, because Naruto joined us." so the fangirls' glares turned to Naruto. Iruka started saying what teams we were on.

"…squad 7: Sakura Haruno, Kyoshi Yin, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki will be joining your squad since the number is uneven."

DAMN IT! I hate this! A fangirl was on my team, and making matters worse, so was Uchiha. Naruto I really didn't mind, but he could be really annoying sometimes. And since I probably couldn't get away with murder, Uchiha will just have to put up with my annoyingness.

When Iruka was done announcing names, he left. And one by one, the senseis came to get their squad. My squad was the only one left. I sat down in a corner away from them.

I saw Naruto put an eraser in between the door. What was he doing?

"That's his punishment for coming late." Naruto said. Oh! I get it! When he comes through the door, the eraser will fall on his head. Wait! That won't work! He's a jounin! He has got to be utterly stupid to fall for a novice trick like that.

A while later (more like an hour later), our sensei came in and got hit with the eraser. You have got to be kidding me.

"My first impression of you guys is that I hate you." he said, looking annoyed.

"My first impression of you is that you're a baka." I said calmly. Well he _is _a baka! Even _I _wouldn't fall for a pathetic trick likethat.

He looked at me with a who-do-you-think-you-are-the-queen? look. But Naruto started laughing his head off and I was sure that deep down inside, Sakura and Sasuke were, too.

Then we went up to the roof.

"Okay, so introduce yourselves. Say your likes and dislikes and dreams." our sensei said.

"You go first!" I demanded. "Baka- sensei." I added. He looked at me critically.

"Okay, well my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern, and my dreams aren't either." Kakashi said. He only told us his name! I can _not _believe that I was stuck with him as a sensei. He even had the nerve to show up late.

"Okay, you on the right. You're first." Kakashi said.

"Dattebayo! I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop! But I hate the three minutes that you have to wait after you put the water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them! And my dream for the future is to be the greatest hokage and then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me as if I'm somebody important!" he finished.

"Alright, next." Kakashi said, apparently unfazed by Naruto's introduction.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… uh…" She looked over at Sasuke (who wasn't really paying any attention, much to her dismay) she continued: "My hobby is… uh…" stalking Uchiha. "my dream for the future is" being Mrs. Uchiha. She squealed. I groaned and she looked over at me, annoyed. She's annoyed? I'm annoyed!

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyoshi and Naruto!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Feeling's mutual." I retorted.

"Okay, now you." Kakashi said before Sakura could say anything back to me.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." I moved a little away from him after he said that. He's kind of creepy.

"Okay, now you, little miss perfect." He said looking at me.

"Well you save the best for last." I commented. Sakura huffed. "My name is Kyoshi. I like- well that's not any of your business, actually. I hate fangirls." I looked at Sakura. "My dreams… well, dreams fail, so I have none." I swore I could feel Sasuke glaring at me after I said that.

"Good. You all are unique and have different ideas. We will be doing a mission tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that all four of us are going to do together." Kakashi said. No. freaking. Duh.

"What? What? What?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A survivor exercise." he said vaguely.\

"Huh? A survivor exercise? What kind of survivor exercise?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it. But out of the 28 graduates, only nine or ten will make it as genin. The other 17 or 18 will be sent back to the academy and the chance that you will fail is at least a 66 percent." He said. That's not fair!

"Then what's the graduate test for, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"That was just to see who might make it to genin or not. That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear. Dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast… or you'll puke." He said and left. That lying baka!

"Hey. If I were you guys," I told them, "I _would _eat breakfast tomorrow. But if you don't, then it's your loss." Then I went to my house, ate, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bells

The next morning I ate breakfast despite Kakashi's warning. He was most definitely lying. I just had this feeling. I've learned to trust those feelings. Besides, the more I thought about it, the more I didn't believe that any kind of training could make me puke.

I went to the training grounds early and noticed that I wasn't the first one there. Sasuke was also there. And he didn't notice me. I smiled and jumped into a tree and sat down on a branch, waiting.

Where the hell is everyone? Well, Sakura just came.

"Oh! Hi, Sasuke!" She said. "I guess we're the only ones here." I guess she didn't notice me up in the tree.

"Wrong! I'm here, too." I said, not moving. Sakura jumped while Sasuke just stood there, unfazed.

"Who's there?" Sakura yelled, startled. That pansy can't even recognize my voice! What kind of ninja is she? Then I got the greatest idea to mess with her mind.

"I'm a ghost!" I said in a very suckish ghost voice.

"Ah!" She screamed. "Sasuke, kill it!" I rolled my eyes. She is truly pathetic.

"You can't kill a ghost, you pansy!" I said, jumping out of the tree. "They're already dead!" "Kyoshi! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled then ran at me.

"Not even in your dreams, Haruno-baka." I said. She kept coming at me. At the last second, I side stepped, causing her to run face first into the tree I jumped out of.

She fell backwards. Now that must have been embarrassing. Right in front of her… '_love_'. She looked like she was unconscious.

"How did you even become an ninja?" I asked her. No answer. Great. I think she really _was _unconscious.

"Why is Sakura on the ground?" Naruto asked. He had finally entered the training grounds.

"The tree attacked her." I said. It took all I could not to laugh. And now my tongue was bleeding. I saw that Sasuke was trying to suppress a laugh, also.

Naruto was looking confused. He was probably thinking something on the lines of 'How did a tree attack Sakura?' although he didn't ask. So I went back to my tree and waited for Kakashi to come.

Which was about two hours later.

"Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?" He asked.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together. Sakura had finally gotten off the ground.

"Thanks for stating the obvious you bakas." I said. "And killing my eardrum." I said less quietly.

"Well I came across a black cat and had to take a longer way. Ready to get started?" Kakashi asked. Apparently Kakashi is superstitious. He set a timer on a stump.

"Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me." He held up three bells. "If you can't get them before noon, then you go without lunch." he pointed at four poles. "You'll be tied to those poles and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." He said.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at me. I looked back and smirked at them. They were all probably thinking, 'maybe I should have listened to Kyoshi' or 'maybe Kyoshi was right, for once.'

"But that's not fair!" Sakura complained. "Kyoshi ate breakfast!" my smirk faded as Kakashi looked at me.

"So you disobeyed my order?" He asked.

"Actually, it was more of a suggestion than an order." I omnisciently told him. "You didn't tell us we couldn't eat breakfast, you just told us that we shouldn't eat breakfast if we didn't want to puke. And honestly, I'm fine with that." he looked at me annoyed. He knew I was right.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said. "There are four of us, so why are there only three bells?" good question!

"Well, that way one of you have to go back to the academy. Any weapons are allowed. Shuriken and kunai are allowed." Kakashi said.

"But sensei! That's too dangerous!" Sakura said.

"You're such a pansy!" I told her.

"And you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Yeah." I agreed, amused.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links and losers. When I say 'start' you may begin." Kakashi said.

Naruto got angry and tried attacking Kakashi with a kunai but Kakashi caught Naruto's wrist and twisted it so that the kunai was facing Naruto's neck.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say 'start' yet." he said. Impressive. "But you came at me with the full intention of killing me, so how an I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." he said.

"Sorry I can't say the same to you." I told him. He ignored me like the mature adult he was.

"Get ready! And start!" He yelled and the four of us took off.

"Ninja must know how to seal their emotions and hide efficiently" Kakashi said. I turned invisible and Sasuke and Sakura went to hide. Naruto stayed back.

"You and me! Fair and square! Right now!" Naruto told him. That baka!

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." Kakashi said.

"Yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto said. Well, he's somewhat right. I mean, look at that! His hair defies gravity!

Naruto ran at him while he pulled out a book.

"Why are you reading a book?" Naruto asked, suddenly stopping.

"Why? To see what happens, of course. I mean, it doesn't matter with your weak attacks." Kakashi said. Naruto went to lunge at him again, but Kakashi wasn't there anymore. He was behind Naruto.

Wait a minute. Does that book say 'Make Out Paradise'? it sounds like a porn book. Holy cheese and crackers- my sensei's a hentai!

"Don't let your enemies get behind you. Konohagakure secret finger jutsu: A thousand years of death!" Kakashi shouted and then poked Naruto… uh… someplace, and sent him flying into the lake. He's a hentai all right.

Then two shuriken came out of the lake at Kakashi but he caught them both on his fingers, without looking.

"Naruto! You are such a dunce!" I yelled. Yeah, it gave away where I was, but it doesn't really matter because no one knew I was invisible. I left my spot, anyway. Once I was 20 yards away and concealed in trees, I made myself visible.

"Plan. Plan. Plan. Plan. Plan. Plan. Plan." I chanted to myself, silently. "What is my plan? I will use my strength only if I have to. It's my last resort. But I probably won't be able to fight a jounin without it. Okay, I will use my katanas, but that may not be enough."

I pulled out both of the katanas that I wield on my back and examined them. They re just plain metal katanas, but they were impossible to break. I found them in my clan's compound, though I don't live there because there is just too much stuff there that would make me feel sad inside. I quickly put them back in their holders when I heard a scream

Sakura's scream.

I ran over to the direction of where I heard the scream from. Although I didn't like her, she was my teammate. I saw her unconscious. A few trees over, I saw an illusion of Sasuke with kunai and shuriken lodged all over his body.

"Sakura Haruno, you are such a pansy!" I screamed. I was fine if Kakashi heard because I wanted him to come so I could get a bell.

I walked away from Sakura. Some teammate I was. Oh well, I needed a bell. Then I saw something very odd.

"Oh. My. God." I said, looking at the real Uchiha. Well, not really. Just his head. "The great Sasuke Uchiha gets defeated by a baka." Sasuke's head was the only part of him visible, for the rest of his body was underground.

"Well! Have fun with that!" I said in a sweet voice and started walking away.

"Wait!" He called to me, sounding embarrassed. "Can you please get me out of here?" he asked. I was taken back, but got over it.

"Well, you did say 'please'." I said and started taking dirt out from under him. I there were any bystanders, it would have been a very funny sight.

About 20 minutes later, he got out, but there was a hole still there. Sasuke was covered in dirt. That would have been a whole lot easier if I knew earth style ninjutsu. But I didn't.

"You've got a little something RIIIGHTTT there." I said, putting my finger on his collarbone. I was making fun of him because he had it _everywhere_.

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically, brushing himself off.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, taking little bows. "Now I have to go find Kakashi so I can get a bell."

"Too late- he found you." I heard Kakashi say. Me and Sasuke both looked over at him. "Sorry to interrupt this little love fest." _love fest?_ I'm just going to ignore that… I smirked.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Kakashi." I told him.

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you, and I'm going to pick the hard way." He said.

"Yeah. I figured that." I told him. I pulled out both of my katanas and he pulled out a kunai.

I ran at him, full speed, and swung at him with one of my katanas. He caught it with his kunai, making a loud 'clang' sound. I flew back and ran at him again when he disappeared. I quickly looked in all directions.

"Below!" Sasuke yelled. I jumped right when a hand reached up out of the ground at me. Kakashi fully emerged from the ground.

"You are a bit of an opponent." Kakashi said.

"Don't forget it." I told him. Then he ran at me and tried hitting me with the kunai. I tried to move but I got hit deeply in my upper arm. I could feel warm liquid flowing down it. I practically screamed bloody murder and dropped both my katanas, falling to my knees and clutching my upper arm.

"Damn it!" I said under my breath. Well, it could've been much worse. I shakily stood up. "You know… I never licked pain. This is my last resort." I said and ran at him.

I tried punching him but he moved in time. But the tree behind him didn't. The tree got snapped in half and fell down.

I turned around and saw Kakashi and Sasuke looking at me in disbelief. I smiled and held up a bell. Kakashi quickly looked down at where he was keeping the bells and saw that there was only two left.

I nodded to Sasuke and he swiftly took a bell from Kakashi. I laughed, despite the pain.

"Okay, now I'm pretty sure that's cheating." He told Sasuke.

"It's called teamwork." I told him, making a victory sign with my unhurt arm.

"It's not teamwork if Kyoshi is doing all of the work." Kakashi said. "Now, maybe if Sasuke helped, it would have been. But that _wasn't _teamwork." He left with that.

I sat back down and got out some bandage wrap out of my weapon pouch and tried to bandage up my arm. Keyword: tried.

"Need some help?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Please?" I asked and handed him the bandage wrap. He looked slightly amused because he was only joking. He took the bandage wrap anyway and knelt down and started wrapping up my wound.

"Ugh, it feels horrible! I hate being in pain! What a stupid weakness, you know? Some people fear spiders or heights. But no! I can't fear any of those! I have to fear-" I didn't finish my rant because I felt soft lips touch mine. My eyes widened when I noticed that Sasuke was kissing me.

He broke the kiss and said, "I like you better when you're quiet." Then he left.

"What a jerk!" I muttered. Ringing sounds made me stand up. I picked up my katanas and put them back into the holders. Then I went to where the poles are to see that Naruto was tied up while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to the pole he was on.

"Nice of you to join us, Kyoshi." Kakashi said.

"That's what you say." I said bitterly.

"Naruto was caught trying to eat his lunch early." Kakashi informed me.

"That's pathetic." I said emotionlessly. Naruto glared at me.

"Okay, since Sasuke and Kyoshi were to only ones to get a bell, they are the only ones to get their lunch." Kakashi said. So why isn't Sakura tied up? I didn't ask. "Why do you think we would put three people on a squad?"

"Why would we know why you picked three people? We didn't make up the rules!" Naruto shouted.

"It's so basic! Teamwork! Kyoshi claimed that she was using teamwork, but it wasn't teamwork. Now I'm giving you a second chance. You have three hours to get a bell from me. Eat lunch and build up your strength. Naruto doesn't get any." He said. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person immediately fails. I make up the rules and you follow them. Got it?"

Kakashi left, leaving us alone. We started eating our lunches. Then Naruto's stomach started to growl. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even go without breakfast? Then here!" I said and held out my lunch.

"What? You know that if you feed me you'll fail!" Naruto told me. I don't see why he was complaining.

"Yeah? Well we can't have you slowing us down if you're hungry. And I'm the only one who ate breakfast so I won't slow us down if I don't eat. So eat it before I change my mind." I said.

"I can't eat it. I can't move my hands. You have to feed me." He said to me.

"Oh, no. I refuse to do that. Here Sakura." I said, handing my lunch to her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You heard me. Feed him." I said. She gave me an evil glare but took the lunch from me. "And hurry up! He could be back any minute."

"Okay, this is one time only. You hear that, Naruto?" She said and started feeding him.

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled while coming out of smoke that appeared out of nowhere. "You broke the rules and I hope you're ready fro your punishment! Any last words?" He made a few hand signs making lightning come out of the sky. How does he do that? I want to do it!

"You said that there were four of us! That's why they fed me." Naruto said. It sounded more like a question, though.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! The four of us are one." Sakura said. I stayed silent.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse? Hmm… you pass!" He said with a smile. "You're the first squad that's ever succeeded. The others followed everything I said and fell into my trap. A ninja must see though deception. Everyone passed. Squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow."

I smiled then took out a kunai and cut Naruto's ropes. And then we all left to go home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bo-ring

"Sasuke- I'm at point 'B'"

"Sakura- I'm at point 'C'"

"Naruto- I'm at point 'A'- dattebayo."

"Kyoshi- I'm lost!" I yelled into my walkie-talkie. I was lost and aimlessly wondering around. I was bored of finding a stupid lost cat. Yeah- that was our mission. Finding a lost cat. And I found my feet taking themselves wherever.

"How do you get lost in a place that you've been living in for your whole life?" Sakura's annoying voice said out of my walkie-talkie.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry that this mission is so boring that I got lost!" I said into it. "Crap!" I didn't press the button so the other walkie-talkies didn't hear.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry that this mission is so boring that I got lost!" I repeated, pushing the button this time.

"Well what do you see?" Sakura asked.

"What am I suppose to see? There's nothing here but trees!" I said.

"Squad 7, the target has moved." I heard Kakashi say. "Follow it. We'll deal with Kyoshi later."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I'm ready. Just give me the signal." Naruto said.

"So am I." Said Sakura.

"Okay… now!" Kakashi said. I had no idea what was happening so I just waited. And waited. And waited. Until…

"I got him! I got him!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Meow!"

"AH!"

"Hiss… meow… hiss!" "OW!"

"MEEEOAAAWWW"

"ACH!"

"HISSSSSS"

And by that, I could tell that Naruto was getting attacked by the cat.

"We found him." I heard Sasuke say.

"Right! Lost pet Torah, captured!" Kakashi said.

"CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled, almost shattering my eardrums.

"Then why do you have those little cat whiskers on your cheeks?" I asked into my walkie-talkie, amused. He didn't have a chance to answer because I screamed "AND I'M STILL LOST!"

Ten minutes later I saw Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto coming where I was.

"Finally! I could have died!" I told them. "Some bear could have came out and slaughtered me!" I slid my finger across my neck making a hissing noise.

"What kind of ninja are you?" Sakura asked.

"A better one than you, I can tell you that right now! Now let's go so we can do some other lame mission that gets me lost! Or maybe kills me!" I said.

"Aw, my little Torah! Mommy was so worried about you!" I heard the diablo cat's owner say while squeezing it in a hug.

"I'm going to give you some advise." I said to her. "If you don't want your cat to run away, then don't hug it so hard, don't dress it up like a pansy, and-" Kakashi's hand covered up my mouth. Wow. A lot of people are trying to shut me up lately. At least he didn't kiss me *cough*Sasuke*cough*. I licked Kakashi's hand and he removed it quickly in disgust, wiping it on his pants. He deserves it.

"Let's see… we have several available tasks. Babysitting, shopping, digging up potatoes-" The hokage didn't get go finish his sentence because Naruto butted in.

"No! I want to go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting. Not this little kid stuff. Come on, old man!" he said.

"Yeah! I got lost because it was so boring!" I chimed in.

"What are you talking about? You will start with small missions like everybody else!" Iruka said.

"Are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid- ugh!" Naruto got hit by Kakashi. He probably didn't want his hand licked again.

"Chore!" I finished Naruto's sentence because he was obviously not going to. Then I zoned out because the hokage started to explain why we have these kinds of missions. It was very boring. It looked like it was boring to the other, too, because Naruto started talking about _ramen_ and they were actually_ listening._

"Silence!" The hokage's voice boomed.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something!" Naruto said. "But I'm not the same brat that used to play pranks all of the time! I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!"

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, but a former brat. So you guys will be sent on a 'C' rang mission. You will be guards for someone. Send the visitor out." The hokage said. An old guy came out of a door with a suspicious looking bottle.

"Huh? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" the guy asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, causing Kakashi to push me back.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely- even if that means giving up your lives." Tazuna said.

"Whatever." I said emotionlessly.

"I don't like your attitude." He said.

"I can say the same for you." I said. Static flew through the both of our eyes.

"Okay, no fighting with the client, Kyoshi." Kakashi said, so I stopped talking (not for long, though).


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stupid Assassins

"Finally! A good mission where we can get out of Konoha!" I said. "I mean, it's pretty bad to have never left one village for 13 years."

"Yeah! I'm a traveler now, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, being all hyper.

"Hey! Am I suppose to trust my life to this runt?" He's a joke!" Tazuna said.

"Yes, well you're with me- who is a jounin. So you don't need to worry." Kakashi said.

"Hey, you're not too fantastic yourself." I said. "I mean, look at you! You're drinking and teasing little kids! What kind of adult are you? Now a good one, I say!"

"Hey! What did your sensei say? Don't fight with the client!" He said.

"I'll fight with the client if the client is a stupid idiotic bum!" I yelled.

"What did you just call me?" he yelled back.

"A STUPID IDIOTIC BUM!" I yelled even louder. "ARE YOU _DEAF_ OR SOMETHING?"

"_Kyoshi, stop talking._" Kakashi said calmly. I huffed and walked silently for a wile until I saw a puddle. I jumped into it, making everybody wet. Serves them right!

"_KYOSHI!_" They all shouted.

"What? I'm BORED!" I said to all of them. That's when I turned invisible. One question haunted me. 'Why would there be a single puddle with no other one in sight?'

Then two ninjas came out from nowhere (my guesses- the puddle- which must have hurt very bad when I jumped into it) and wrapped Kakashi in metal chains and pulled. It was a very disgusting sight, so I don't want to explain it. So then they went for Naruto.

"Now it's your turn." One of the ninjas said. They were about to do the same thing to Naruto as the did Kakashi, but Sasuke got in the way. He used shuriken to fasten the chain to a tree, then he stood on top of the chain and kicked it so that they came out of the ninjas' hands. One of them charged at Naruto while the other one went for Sakura. Then Sasuke stood in front of Sakura.

"Now it's my turn." I said, revealing myself. The ninjas glanced at me but kept running at their 'prey'. Big mistake. I ran at the one that was going towards Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. I took out my katanas and stabbed them both into the ninja. They were sticking out of his back but he still turned around and punched me really hard. I went slamming into a tree and hit my head. It was so hard I fell unconscious.

I woke up being carried by Kakashi.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"Oh, you're awake?" He asked.

"Yes, now put me down!"

"Are you sure you can walk?" he asked me. "You were knocked out the whole time we were on the boat."

"I was?" I asked. MAN! Now I probably looked all weak. At least he had put me down.

"Over there!" Naruto yelled. He threw a kunai into a bush. "Hmm… it was just a mouse. Hey- is someone hiding over there? Or over there? No! Over there!" He threw another kunai knife into a bush.

While Sakura and Naruto started fighting, Kakashi went over and found a rabbit with a kunai above its head, lodged into a tree.

"Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura accused.

"Naruto, you are such a dunce! You can't even throw a kunai on target!" I yelled at him even though I shouldn't have been talking…

"Oh I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!" Naruto said, picking up the rabbit.

"You're pathetic!" I yelled at him.

"All that fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna asked.

"Let the stupid rabbit go, you pansy!" I told him because he was still petting the knocked out rabbit.

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled. I looked up and saw a huge sword coming at us quickly. I squealed and ducked.

"Well, well. Isn't it Zabuza Momochi from the village hidden in the mist?" Kakashi said. I was still ducked on the ground. That sword looked scary.

"If he's our opponent then I'll need this." Kakashi said as he lifted up his slanted headband to reveal a red, scarred eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, did I get that correct?" Zabuza asked. "It's too bad, because you're gonna have to hand over the old man."

"Quick! Monji formation! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi said to us. "And stay out of this fight. I taught you team work and now it is time for you to use it."

I got off the ground brushing myself off, slightly embarrassed. Why was I so scared?

"What's the sharingan eye?" Naruto asked. Sasuke told him.

"Yes, but you only scratched the surface. Kakashi, the copy ninja- now enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man now." Zabuza said. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ran towards Tazuna. I only walked over. I wanted to fight. He could die for all I care. Actually, I would care. I might cry or go on a rampage or something like that. Then again, maybe not.

"So I'm gonna have to exterminate you first, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza said. He took his sword and went over to the lake. Then he vanished and a lot of mist came. I can see thought the mist, saying it is water vapor, and clouds are made of water capr, and I have the cloud demon inside of me. Anyway…

"who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi. He's a master of the silent killing technique. As the name suggests, it happens in an instant- without a sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast that you pass from this life without knowing what happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard. But if we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi said.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we could have a slow and painful death. I'd personally rater die quickly." I told her.

"That's because you're weak!" Sakura fended.

"I could kill you in one punch, Haruno!" I yelled at her.

"You're a bit cocky, aren't ya?" Zabuza's voice said. He was obviously hiding, because I couldn't see him anywhere. And by then, no one could see through the mnist but me.

"Yeah? I could kill you in two!" I yelled.

"You wanna prove that?" He asked. He was standing right behind me, holding a kunai at my throat. Without a second thought, I turned around and punched him as hard as I could. He went flying backwards.

"You've got quite a punch, but it still won't kill me. Eight points- larics, spine, lungs, liver, guncular, arteries, kidney, heart. Which will be my kill point?" He asked.

I glanced at Sasuke, who was shaking and holding a kunai to his stomach. I put my hand on his shoulder as to tell him he'd be fine.

"Come on. You're already on the brink of death. Don't speed it up." I told him. Not very reassuring, but it's something. Sakura looked over at me angrily, but I didn't notice because I was smiling at Sasuke.

"No, Kyoshi. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. It's over." Zabuza said, appearing behind Sasuke. I shoved him out of the way before Zabuza could hit him with a kunai. Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. Except it wasn't Zabuza, it was a water clone.

"Don't move." Kakashi said. "Now it's over."

"Just kill him, already!" I yelled, irritated. Zabuza started to laugh.

"Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." He said and poofed into water, again. It was another water clone. The real Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi but he ducked. Then he kicked Zabuza, sending him flying. Then Zabuza jumped into the water and did some hand signs that caused Kakashi to be imprisoned in a water ball type thing.

"Where did 'I won't let my comrades die' go?" I asked under my breath.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Zabuza asked, while making another water clone. "when you become so deadly that you name appears in my bingo book then you may have earned the title 'ninja'. But to call upstarts like you ninjas is a joke." then the clone disappeared. When I did see the clone again, he was going to kick Naruto until I ran over and kicked him, sending him flying back. I wielded both of my katanas ready out in front of me.

"Listen- get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight. He can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go too far from his body. He can't follow! Now run!" Kakashi yelled from inside the water prison.

"You will die if we leave." I told him. "even though you're not the best sensei ever, I won't allow that because you are my comrade. Just like you said. And if that means giving up my life for you, then well be it. You're life is more important than mine. You are a Jonin while I'm only a genin. Konohagakure needs you more than it needs me."

"Yeah, she's right." Sasuke said. "Running away is not an option." he took out a kunai and shuriken and started throwing them at the water clone while I ran out onto the water with my katanas. I slammed them hard at Zabuza, but he blocked them with his sword which caused a loud 'clang' noise.

My swords were indestructible. Zabuza's sword didn't stand a chance against mine. So his sword flew out of his hand and into the water. He became furious. I tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg in mid swing and threw me onto land.

I couldn't move. My body ached so much all I could do was watch as Sasuke got thrown back by the water clone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. The clone was now at Naruto. Naruto ran towards the clone but he got thrown back, too That baka. But I didn't say that. I couldn't find my voice, actually.

I closed my eyes in pain. I also didn't want to see what was going to happen next. About two minutes later I heard Sasuke yell out in pain. I cloes my eyes even tighter, still not wanting to know what was happening. Then I heard Naruto do his shadow clones jutsu. Then he said "I'm not giving up! I still got this! Sasuke catch!"

"Demon wind shuriken! Wind mill of shadows!" Sasuke yelled. After a few seconds, Naruto explained what happened. Very impressive.

"Don't brag. You just got lucked out." Sasuke said.

"The whole thing was just a fluke!" Tazuna yelled.

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza said. So Kakashi got free?

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go." Kakashi said.

"Sakura, you know what to do." Sasuke said. Then he said, "Come on, get up." He sounded like he was right beside me. I opened my eyes to see that he was. I shook my head the best I could and close my eyes again. I know I was being stubborn, but I actually couldn't move my body.

"Stop being stubborn. You're going to get yourself killed." He told me. When I didn't move, he started to lift me up and so I was on his back. And then I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You were right. It was his last battle." The voice said. I looked up slowly and saw a boy standing on a tree branch. He was wearing a tracker mask.

"Who is he?" I asked Sasuke, weakly.

"I don't know." Sasuke told me. Then I saw Zabuza's body lying motionless on the cold earth. Serves him right.

"No vital signs." Kakashi said, feeling his pulse.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for a chance to take him down." the tracker ninja said. Naruto got really mad at how a kid could take down Zabuza in one blow and he couldn't. What a baka.

"We still aren't finished the mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge." Kakashi said.

"Sorry I caused you all of this trouble, but you can stay and rest at my house when we get to the village. " Tazuna offered.

"Alright, let's get going." Kakashi said. He started walking off but he froze up then fell down. Everyone gasped and ran towards him (except Sasuke because I was on his back.)

"What happened?" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke, I'm okay. We need to help Kakashi." I said. Sasuke let me of his back but I fell down right away.

"You can not walk!" He said to me, lifting me back up.

"No, let me go! I can!" I said.

"Then why did you fall?" I didn't answer, being the stubborn person I was. "I thought so." and he continued carrying me on his back while Naruto and Sakura wrapped Kakashi's arms around their shoulders. They continued to drag him to Tazuna's house. When we all got there, a woman with black hair came out of the kitchen.

"Tsunami." Tazuna greeted her.

"Welcome back." She said. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, my…" she said when she saw me and Kakashi. "come with me. I can show you where you can put them." She went into an extra room and made a gesture for us to follow her.

So Sasuke took me into the room and laid me down on a blanket that was set up on the floor.

"Get some rest." He whispered to me. I didn't need to be told twice.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hopelessness

I was on Tazuna's bridge. It was only me and Zabuza. Everyone else was dead or were badly wounded. I came at him with my katanas and tried to strike but he blocked it with his own sword. Then he swung his sword at me Right when it touched me, I woke up in a cold sweat. Man, I hope that wasn't on e of my predictions.

Then I looked around. For a second I was confused to where I was, but then my memory came back to me. So where was everyone? I got up quickly and a wave of nausea hit me. Except for that, I couldn't feel any pain at all. Well, I did heal quickly…

I went to the kitchen but no one was there. Then I checked the living room. No one. I looked in a few rooms until I opened one and saw Kakashi sitting on a blanket like the one I woke up on. Sakura and Naruto were sitting around him with Tazuna ande Tsunami.

"Kyoshi!" Naruto yelled.

"You finally woke up?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'm sleep walking." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Still as sarcastic as ever." He said back. I just sat in a corner of the room. Kakashi started saying how Zabuza might still be alive.

"Nani?" I yelled. It would have been funny if it wasn't so sirius. I barely ever get surprised at anything.

"We have to train quickly." Kakashi said.

"But sensei! How can you train if you can barely move?" Sakura asked.

"I can still train you." Kakashi said.

"Hold on!" She said. "A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You could barely defeat him, even with your sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this."

"Sakura? Why was I able to defeat Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "It's because you all helped me. You've grown, especially you, Naruto."

"So you've noticed, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked narcissistically. "now things are going to get better! Dattebayo!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe it! And nothing's going to be good." A new voice said. I looked in the doorway to see a little boy in overalls and a hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Ah, Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna questioned.

"Grandpa! Welcome back!" Inari said and hugged Tazuna.

"Inari, that was very rude." Tsunami scolded and put her hands on her hips. "These ninjas helped your grandfather and brought him here safely."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm rude to them, too." Tazuna said.

Then Inari sat up and said "Mom, don't you see? These people are going to die! Gato's men are going to come and find them and wipe them out!"

"What did you say, you little brat? Do you know what a super ninja is? Well I'm one- but a lot better. I'm gonna be the Hokage someday and this Gato's going to be no match for me someone like me." Naruto boasted.

"Ha! There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas." Inari said.

"What'd you say?" Naruto shouted. He went after Inari, but Sakura held him back.

"Naruto, calm down!" She yelled. Inari went to leave but he turned aroung and said "If you want to stay alive, then you should go back to where you came from."

"And if _you _want to stay alive, I advise you to _shut up!_" I said. I know it was mean, but he was really getting on my nerves.

"You don't stand a chance against Gato. You'll all die!" he yelled and walked to the door.

"Inari, wait! Where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look at the ocean. I want to be alone." he said and then he left. I felt bad so I followed him. I wanted to apologize to him for the stupid stuff that came blurting out o my mouth.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I said to him, while looking out at the ocean.

"What do you want?" Inari asked me. I saw that he was going to help us in the future. But how? What's he going to do?

"Gomennasai. What I said to you back there was really rude." I said looking at him.

"It's okay… I guess." He said. "But you're still going to die."

"You're so naïve. Do you think someone like me will die in someone like Gato's hands?" I asked.

"You will!" He yelled.

"What ever you say." I said, laughing. "Well I'm going back inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Catchra

The next morning I walked into a clearing where everyone else was waiting.

"Alright! Training starts now." Kakashi said. He was using crutches so obviously he wasn't as lucky as me. "First we will begin with a review of chakra- a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that." Sasuke said.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about, uh… catchra." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"It's _chakra_, Naruto!" I yelled, clearly irritated.

"Go ahead, Sakura." Kakashi said. Then Sakura told us all about chakra. It was very dull.

"Just like Sakura said, You have to find physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. To do that, you have to climb a tree." he said.

"Climb a tree?" We all said in unison.

"Yes, but there is only one rule. No hands." Kakashi said.

"Nani? No hands?" Sakura asked.

"You're kidding." I said.

"Am I? Let's see." He started climbing the tree. Vertically!

"Well you get the idea." He said. "Focus the chakra to the soles of your feet, then use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to empty chakra." Then he threw a kunai at our feet. "Use this to mark the spot where you climbed. Ready? Get focused. GO!"

I closed my eyes and tried to draw the chakra to my feet. Then I ran at the tree.

Unfortunately, I tripped over a root. Naruto started laughing at me.

"Didn't he say focus?" I asked Naruto, annoyed. He went back to what he was doing. So I tried again. I was running up the tree and made it about four feet high until I felt my foot crack open the tree and started falling. I quickly slashed at the tree with my kunai and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura said. I looked at where she was. She was sitting on the tree branch about 30 feet into the air.

"Show off." I muttered.

"Well it looks as if Sakura not only knows about chakra, but can control it, too. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage, didn't we? Well it seems like Sakura has the best chance of that. As for the great Uchiha clan… I gues their not as great as they say they are. And I guess Kyoshi is just plain weak." He said to me. I got an anime vein.

"I'm weak?" I yelled. I ran at him and tried tackling him down, but he moved. Niiiicee…

"Oh, it looks like I have struck a nerve…" Kakashi said in satisfaction. "Now go prove me wrong and go climb that tree!" So I did. A few minutes later, I was out of breath, leaning against the tree I was suppose to be climbing. I didn't make it too far up. I was behind Naruto and Sasuke by a few feet.

Then I sensed someone standing behind a tree. I looked at it and saw Inari peeking out from behind it. He looked at me and I smiled. He hid back behind the tree. Then I looked back at where Sasuke and Naruto were. Eh- I shouldn't let them have all the fun I still need to catch up, anyway. I stood up and ran for the tree.

I had about 50 kunai marks on my tree. The highest was about 20 feet. I took lead in front of Naruto and Sasuke, but still behind Sakura.

"Sakura, Kyoshi, you guys will guard Tazuna at the bridge while Sasuke and Naruto train some more." Kakashi said.

"Fine by me." I said. Me and Sakura went off to help the bridge builder.

When we both got there, I sat down on the side of the bridge with Sakura. Then she yawned.

"You girls always this lazy?" Tazuna asked when he just happened to walk by.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do!" he said.

"Well you're building a bridge, aren't you? So get over it." I said. He ignored me so I knew I had won.

"So where is that weird blonde kid and the _other_ one with an attitude?" he asked and looked at me, but I was looking at the ocean and didn't notice.

"They're training. Climbing trees." Sakura replied.

"Too tough for you?" he asked.

"No, actually I'm the best! Kyoshi's somewhat good." She said while I got an anime vein. "That's why sensei told us to come guard you."

"You're joking." Tazuna said. Me and Sakura both got anime veins. Then one of the workers told Tazuna that he was quitting and Tazuna got pretty mad. He started saying that he wasn't going to give up on the bridge. I got really bored and fell asleep. Well training _was _exhausting…

"Falling asleep on the job will get you fired." Tazuna said, making me wake up. I yawned.

"We're going home." He said. Sakura was standing beside him. I followed them.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked once she noticed we were going in the wrong direction.

"You want to eat, don't you?" Tazuna asked.

"I don't know… are you the one cooking?" I asked. He got an anime vein. He _really_ didn't like me. We walked past a few people sitting on the streets, making me really sad.

"Here we are." Tazuna said, going into what looked like a shop. I wasn't really sure because there was, like, nothing in it. Beside me, I heard Sakura scream "You pervert!" while she kicked a man in the jaw. I thought it was a very funny sight because he obviously was going for her bag not her butt (I mean… who would want to do that, anyway?)

"Wow. Girls don't usually fight around here like that." Tazuna said.

"Well they should!" Sakura said toughly "Something's siriusly wrong here." then a little boy come up and pulled on her outfit. She got an anime vein.

"Hey buster-" She yelled, but stopped when she saw the little boy.

"Please?" He asked, holding out his hands and smiling. Sakura gave him soe candy.

"Oh, thank you." He said. I ruffled his hair and smiled warmly at him. Then he ran back to wherever.

"This is how It's been since Gato's been here." Tazuna said. "The children here are suffering and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why I have to build the bridge. That bridge is the symbol of courage. We must fill the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They will believe that we can live with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

Then we all walked silently back to the house.

I was sitting in between Sasuke and Inari. Naruto and Sasuke were eating like slobs. They both turned around and threw up. I moved my chair closer to Inari and farther away from Sasuke.

"Don't eat so much if you're just going to throw it up!" Sakura yelled.

"I have to eat." Sasuke said.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I can beat him." Naruto said.

"Well if you're going to throw it up, it's like you aren't eating anything." I said, disgusted.

"She's right." Kakashi said. "Puking won't help you."

"Excuse me!" Sakura said. She was finished her food and was now looking at a picture. "This picture is torn. Is there a reason for that? Inari, you kept glancing at it all though dinner." She said, looking at Inari. She's so nosy. "It looks like someone else was in the photo, but they got torn out. I mean, that's kind of strange, isn't it?" and with thaty, everyone went into angst.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said, going back to washing the dishes.

"He used to be called a hero in this land." Tazuna added. "Inari, where are you going?" Inari left without answering.

"Father! You can't talk about hi in front of Inari like that! You know that!" Tsunami said, closing the kitchen door.

"Why is Inari like that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked.

"Well that sounds boring." I said, not wanting to hear a story of some soon-to-be emo guy's past. So I left leaving them in the kitchen. I couldn't find anything else to do, so I went outside and took a walk. I found a huge tree and started carving my name into it. 'Kyoshi Yin'

"So, your name is Kyoshi?" Someone asked from behind me. DAMN IT! I'm a ninja! How could I not hear someone sneaking up on me from behind? I could have been killed!

"Uh… yeah." I said nervously, turning around. Then I was shocked.

"Hey! You're that tracker ninja from the other day!" I said to him. He looked surprised that I actually knew that. Then I noticed what clothes he was wearing and smiled a mused.

"Why are you dressed like a lady, sir?" I asked, becoming more amused.

"I guess it's just my style." He said. Then I remembered what Kakashi said and I stopped smiling at him. I felt my heart beat faster. This boy was in league with Zabuza. He could kill me right now.

I quickly pulled out a kunai and pinned him to the tree, with the kunai at his neck.

"You're one of Zabuza's people. Which means you aren't good. I should kill you right now." I said. "But I won't." I said, removing the kunai from his neck.

"you should have, Kyoshi." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy (which I think he was). He disappeared. I stood there for a while before heading back to the house.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Haku

I woke up the next day and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I looked around and saw that everyone was at the table except Naruto.

"So where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He's been out all night climbing trees in the dark." Sakura informed me.

"Have I ever told you that I hate your voice?" I asked her. She looked at me bemused. "Well I do. It's very annoying and squeaky."

"Naruto could be dead right now and you're insulting my voice?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I am." I told her. "Anyway, we should probably find Naruto, because your right, Sakura." Sakura's face lit up. "For once." I added. It dropped. Harsh.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said. What ever! He's probably going to find Naruto himself!

"I want to go!" I said, following. And Haku might still be out there. I never did tell anyone that I saw him. But I was going to see what Sasuke would say about it. I caught up with him.

"Hey Sasuke?" I asked.

"What?"

"Um… I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know when I took a walk yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kind of met Haku- you know, the tracker ninja." I told him.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" He asked.

"I'm telling you, now, aren't I?" I asked, annoyed. "Well, anyway, what if Naruto saw him, too? He would be so stupid that he wouldn't even realize that it was Haku. And Haku was dressed like a girl…" I added.

"Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" He asked skeptically. I thought about it for a moment and then I took his hand and ran to the tree that I carved my name into. It was there, of course.

"It wasn't a dream. I did that last night when I saw him." I said. "And now he knows my name! Let's just go find Naruto." I said, walking off. Then I saw him. Haku. I quickly pulled Sasuke behind a tree before he could notice us.

"What's your-" Before he could say 'problem' I put my hand over his mouth and pointed at Haku. He was coming away from where Naruto was sitting.

"That's him." I said to Sasuke and took my hand off his mouth. When Haku was out of sight, I went to where Naruto was sitting. Sasuke followed.

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life, but this one takes the kick!" Naruto said while Sasuke hit him upside the head.

"You idiot! That was Haku!" I said.

"Who?" He asked, clueless.

"The hidden mist tracker ninja!" Sasuke said.

"What? Why didn't you kill him?" Naruto yelled.

"Did you _see _what he did to Zabuza? We don't stand a chance against him!" I yelled back. After that, we went to climb some trees. I made it at least 100 feet into the air. Then Sakura and Kakashi came by.

"Woah! Naruto can climb that high using his chakra now? That's great!" Sakura said. Then Naruto stood up on the branch he was on and slipped. That baka! Sakura screamed but Naruto caught himself upside down on the branch. Now he was hanging like a bat.

"Haha, just kidding. You guys really fell for it." he's such a showoff! One day he's really going to fall. And today's that day. I saw his feet pop off the branch. I ran onto the tree to catch him. I did, but the weight was too much and I fell, too. I screamed. Then Sasuke caught my foot. Thank Kami!

"You both are losers." he said.

"Thank you, Sasuke! Now get me down from here, I don't like dangling from high places!" I yelled.

"Alright, Sasuke! You're the best!" Sakura yelled from the ground. What a baka.

That night, me, Sasuke, and Naruto made it all the way to the top of the tree.

"Let's go home." Sasuke said smugly.

"Alright!" Naruto said excited. I smiled widely. When we all got to the house, me and Sasuke were carrying Naruto with one arm around my shoulders and one around Sasuke's.

"What were you guys up to? You look like something a cat dragged in." Tazuna said.

"We made it . We climbed all the way to the top." Naruto said. I smiled just a tad.

"Good. Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you all are guards for Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled in joy, causing me and Sasuke to fall down.

"Naruto, you are such a loser!" Sasuke said. Everyone laughed. When we were all settled in and eating dinner, Tazuna said that the bridge would be done in a couple of days.

"I have you to thank for that. So why did you stay here and protect me, even though I lied to bring you here?" Tazuna asked.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a good leader, cowardliness cannot survive. That was a quote from the third hokage." Kakashi said. Then Inari started crying.

"But… why?" he asked. "All this training is just a waste of time. Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you. These cool things you all say- they don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose." Did he just call me weak? I should kill him!

"Just speak for yourself. It won't be like that for me- you got that?" Naruto asked and laid his head on the table.

"Why don't you just be quiet? You make me sick. You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in! always laughing and playing around. You don't know what it's like being treated as dirt." He yelled.

"Whining and complaining like some little sorry victim. Look, you can whimper all day for all I care, but you're nothing but a coward." Naruto said. That was a bit harsh. Then Naruto left.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Great Rescue

The next day I woke up and yawned. No bad dreams last night. None that I could remember, anyway.

"Kyoshi, we're leaving!" I heard Sakura's annoying voice call from down the stairs.

"Be there in a minute!" I yelled to her. I got dressed into my usual outfit. Then I went to where they were waiting.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked, not really caring.

"Oh, he probably won't be able to move for a while. He's resting." Kakashi said.

"And I'm guessing you didn't wake him up to check that he couldn't move?" I asked accusingly.

"Nope!" He said cheerfully.

"So… can I stay here to make sure he doesn't come?" I asked. I felt really lazy today…

"Suit yourself." Kakashi said then left with Sakura and Sasuke.

I was resting on the couch when I heard Naruto's voice yell "Why didn't someone wake me up?" he came down the stairs, still in his pajamas. "Where is everyone else?"

"I'm right next you!" I said. "No need to yell!" he got really annoyed so I said "They went to the bridge, okay? You can't go."

"What?" He hollered. "I knew it! They ditched me!" he ran into his room, changing, no doubt.

"Naruto! You can't go!" I yelled again, still laying on the couch. He came down, fully dressed, and said "See yah!" to me. I sighed and followed him out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called. He stopped completely, causing me to run into him.

"I said wait um, not stop completely." I said, annoyed.

"Look." he said, pointing towards a maimed boar.

"Lovely. Let's go." I said.

"No, ninjas have been here. We have to go back."

"I never wanted to leave, to begin with!" I said and headed back to the house with him. When we got there, we saw two ninjas taking Tsunami out of her house. Soon Inari came running out yelling "Stop!"

"Naruto, do something!" I told him. He used substitution on Tsunami and Inari right when a ninja slashed Inari. He3 and Tsunami turned into logs.

"Substitution jutsu. The woman. She's gone." The one with a ski cap said.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Naruto said smugly. The ninjas looked at him and then at me. Naruto set down Inari and Tsunami.

"Hey, they're the two weak little ninja brats that Tazuna hired. Let's get them." They said, charging with katanas in their hands.

"Weak?" I hissed, fuming. I took both of my katanas out and clashed my katana down on the guy with the ski mask. Oh, how I love the sound of metal meeting metal. The ski mask guy blocked my attack with his own katana. I shoved my other katana into his stomach while Naruto kicked the other ninja with his shadow clone in the back of his head, causing him to become unconscious.

"Who's weak now?" I asked.

"You did it!" Inari shouted. "like real ninjas!" He was smiling like an idiot.

"We are real ninjas. That's what I keep trying to tell you." Naruto said. They both started laughing.

"Uh, guys… Guys? GUYS!" I yelled. They looked at me. "Don't you think we should tie these people up?" I asked. Naruto looked at the ninjas and nodded. He took some of the rope off of the bridge and tied them up. And then he sneezed.

"They say that when you sneeze, someone's talking about you somewhere." Inari said.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Naruto asked. "Anyway, I'm sorry about yesterday about calling you a coward. You know it's not true. 'Cause you were really brave." Inari started to cry.

"We're sorry, Inari, but we have to leave. You can take care of yourself and your mother, can't you?" I asked and he nodded. Then I left with Naruto following behind.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Ice Mirrors

"I'm going ahead of you, okay?" I told him. He was going so slow, it wasn't even funny.

"Sure." He said. I sped up as fast as I could, which was very fast. Right before I got to the bridge I turned myself invisible.

I saw Haku was there and he had blue chakra emitting from his body. He did hand signs and icy mirrors started to form. Then he walked inside of the mirror and he was shown on all of them. Then Sasuke began getting hit by needles.

I ran over to the mirrors. My strength should break them. I punched one with all my might, making a 'thump' sound. It cracked just a bit. Haku noticed this and wondered what was happening.

I punched it again, which made the crack spread. Then I felt hands pull me inside of the ice mirrors. I collided into Sasuke. That made me jutsu fail, causing me to become visible. I saw Haku retreat back into one of his mirrors.

"Good, but not good enough." he said.

"Kyoshi!" Sasuke said, annoyed. I got off of him.

"How did you see me?" I demanded.

"I could sense you're chakra." He told me. I forgot all about that! I'm such an idiot. But I did _some _damage. I looked at the semi-cracked mirror.

Then, all at once, a ton of needles headed towards me and Sasuke. I screamed when five of them grazed my skin. It probably didn't feel as bad as getting them punctured in your skin, but it still hurt.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. Haku was holding a kunai in his hand that someone on the outside of the mirrors had obviously thrown. I fell to my knees. Then a shuriken flew at Haku and hit his mask. He fell out of the mirrors onto the other side. And then popping sounds went off and smoke appeared.

"Please tell me that's not Naruto." I muttered.

"Number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja." Haku said. The noise and smoke died off revealing- you guessed it- Naruto.

"That idiot! He could have done an ambush!" I said angrily.

"Naruto Uzamaki is here! You know how in stories the hero shows up at the last minute and kicks but? Well that's what I'm gonna do now!" he said, pointing at nothing in particular.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled. Zabuza threw some shuriken at him.

"Naruto, move you _idiot_!" I yelled. Needles canceled out the shuriken.

"Haku, what are you doing? "Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza, this boy, let me fight him my own way. Please." Haku said.

"Bring it on!" Naruto challenged.

"So you want me to leave this to you, Haku? As usual, you're too soft." Zabuza said. He is soft, isn't he? He only grazed my skin when he could have killed my by striking my heart. But why?

"One way or the other, I'm gonna rip off that mask and tear you apart." Naruto yelled.

"_Idiot._" I hissed. Then I stood up. "Uh… Sasuke?" he looked at me. "Now would be the time to escape?" I asked as if it was obvious- which it was. I could still feel the stinging on my cheeks and blood running down them. We both rushed towards the mirrors and escaped, just to be shoved back into them.

"Don't think I forgot about you two." Haku said. "Kyoshi." he said greeting me. I glared at him coldly.

"Kyoshi?" Naruto asked. He looked inside the mirrors and saw me and Sasuke.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm going to have to deal with these two- to the death." Haku said. That didn't sound too good. He went back into one of the mirrors.

"Here he comes." Sasuke whispered to me. I nodded.

"Hit the mirror that I cracked." I whispered back. Then Haku disappeared.

"I'm behind you." he said. I quickly turned around and saw that he was in the mirror behind me and Sasuke with three senbon needles between his fingers. Then he showed up on all of the mirrors.

Haku… he's going to die…

"I sense death in your future." I said in a way a psychic would talk.

"Oh, you do? Well I sense yours!" He said, throwing needles at me and Sasuke again. I ducked but needles still hit me. I tried y best not to scream. When the needles ceased, I looked up. Sasuke looked deep in thought. I stood up and staggered, holding my cut shoulder.

"Think!" Kakashi shouted from outside the mirrors. "you have to attack from both sides." So Naruto can attack from the outside and me and Sasuke can attack from the inside of the mirrors!

"Hey! I snuck in here to save you!" Naruto's voice said. Behind me.

"You _idiot_!" I yelled as I hit him upside the head.

"What's your problem? You should thank me for coming to save you!" he shouted.

"Naruto, if we're all inside here- forget it! I've had it with your istakes." Sasuke yelled.

"And I've had it with your attitude! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"That's it! I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!" Sasuke said while doing hand signs. "Fire style." he said.

"Hey, what attack are you using?" Naruto asked.

"These mirrors are made of ice. So how do you destroy ice? Figure it out." Ht told Naruto. Then he put his fingers up to his mouth and blew into them. Fire erupted from his mouth, but only minor damage happened to the mirrors.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled.

"It will take a lot more heat than that to destroy these mirrors." Haku said. Then more needles came at us. I flew back and groaned when I hit my head.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" Sasuke shouted. Too. Late. Naruto had already clones himself. Haku jumped out of the mirrors, defeating the clones one-by-one. The real Naruto go flung back at where I was laying.

"Through my eyes, you appear to be going in slow motion." Haku said.

"It's a Kekkai Genkai- a blood trait." Kakashi explained.

"I couldn't break though. So what?" Naruto said. "He's not going to stop me. I'm not giving up and I'm not going to lose here because I have a dream and no one's going to take that away from me. It's to become respected in my village. To be the greatest hokage!"

"It was not my desire to be a Shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice. You will die in my hands. Not me in yours." Haku said, probably looking at me from under his mask. "Then I will kill the kindness in my heart and embrace the Shinobi way. Someone precious to me has a dream, too, and I will face death for him to reach that dream. And for him to reach that dream, I will act like a Shinobi and take your lives."

Nice speech.

"I didn't get him." Naruto said. "But that doesn't matter. As many times as it takes! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 30 more Narutos appeared. And again, Haku came out of the mirrors one by one, defeating all of the clones.

"One more time!" Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Was that the only jutsu he knows? The same thing happened.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled again. My god- I have to do something soon. More Narutos appeared. When Haku came out of the mirrors I saw fire shooting at him. I knew that Sasuke made it. Haku still continued taking out all the clones and Sasuke blew more fire. Then the real Naruto flew towards me and Sasuke.

"Woah." I whispered when I saw that Sasuke had actually burned Haku. I felt like I wasn't doing anything (which I wasn't) so I decided to get up and punch one of the mirrors. I made myself invisible and ran over to the one that I punched earlier. I tried punching with all my strength, but Haku caught my hand.

Of course my punches weren't normal, so he fell out of the mirror he was in. But he got back into it just as quickly.

"You're very strong." Haku said. "But you are weak. You don't have the desire to kill." I got angry.,

"I'm weak?" I yelled. I ran at him at full speed and punched. It was in vain. Haku just did the same thing as last time, but this time _I_ flew back because he wasn't surprised this time. I hit my heard hard, making a crack. My vision got all blurry but fortunately I didn't pass out. But I felt blood.

"Kyoshi!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Well, at least they care.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." I said, trying to sit up.

"Naruto, get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke said.

"Okay." He tried running out of the mirrors but Haku stopped him. He ran a different way. "You think you can keep me here, forget it!" Naruto said and ran another way.

Sasuke blew fire at Haku when he tried stopping Naruto. Haku dodged and threw a needle at Sasuke which scratched his upper arm.

"That was good, Naruto. One more try." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto said. Then Haku threw some more needles. Instead of the needles scratching their skin, it pierced it. He even threw some at me which hit my arm , leg, and thigh. I yelped in pain and quickly took the needles out of my body and dropped them.

Naruto tried to get out again but Haku kept up with him in the mirrors, so he went a different way. Then he threw more needles at Naruto.

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero." Haku said.

"I can see the future." I said shakily. "You die and we escape. My predictions are never wrong.," I don't know how he was going to die, but I knew he was.

"I think you're mixed up." He said, throwing more needles at me. Five more hit my harms and I held in a scream. Then Sasuke stood up, with a needle in his hand. Haku threw some needles at him but Sasuke blocked all of them with his own needle. Haku was startled. So was I. Now how did he do that?

"Get up losers. We have to team up." Sasuke said to me and Naruto. I got up, despite the pain. I looked semi-blindly in front of me. My vision was still cloudy from when I hit my head. Maybe I should see a medical ninja.

"I know what we have to do. Dattebayo, Sasuke." Naruto said. Haku threw more needles, which Sasuke blacked them all except one- which hit, of course, me. I cussed.

"Uchiha, use your damn Kekkai Genkai before I have to strangle you!" I screamed. I knew that the Uchiha clan possessed the Sharingan.

"Not now!" Sasuke said. And he says I'm stubborn? That was when Naruto passed out.

"You can't revive him. He's reached his limits." Haku said. "I think you reached your limits as well." He said to Sasuke.

"He reaches his limits when I say he reaches his limits!" I yelled to Haku, who looked at me.

"You can't control human strength, Kyoshi." He said.

"Watch me!" I yelled and he threw more needles at me. Sasuke pushed me out of the way. He looked up at me and I saw that he was finally using the Sharingan.

"Took you long enough." I said. "And thanks." Then Haku went for Naruto. Sasuke ran towards him and blocked the attack, which caused the needles to go into him instead of Naruto.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

"You always get in the way, Naruto. It never fails." He said.

"Ah, you beat him, Sasuke! Huh?" Naruto noticed that Sasuke had needles sticking out of him from- like- everywhere. He looked like a human porcupine.

"You should see the look on your face right now. You look like a total loser. He said.

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know why- I just did. I hated you." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Then why? Why did you protect me?" Naruto asked angrily. When he didn't answer, Naruto said, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know, my body just moved. There was no time to think." Sasuke said. Then he collapsed and I quickly caught him before he could touch the ground. The needles that were sticking in him shoved into me, too. I gasped in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"He's still out there. My brother. I promised him I'd stay alive until I killed him." Sasuke said. Then he looked at Naruto. "Naruto don't let your dreams die." I could see his life fading away. But I knew he wouldn't die. I foresee it.

"Sasuke, you're not going to die!" I said, only slightly happy because I had tones of hurting needles sticking out of my body. "My predictions aren't wrong." I told him. He lightly put his hand on my cheek before he passed out completely. It was like he thought I was in denial or something (which I _wasn't._). Then Haku got off the ground.

'Your predictions are wrong. I'm not dead and Sasuke is. I'm winning this battle while you're losing. You will fall before me. I will survive. Is this the first time you saw a loved one fall in battle? If you take up the life of the Shinobi, there will be many more that die." he said and went back into the mirrors.

"Shut up!" Naruto said. "I hated you, too, Sasuke. And yet-" smoke started to surround me, Sasuke, and Naruto- "You'll pay for this." Then orange chakra started circling him.

"Naruto, what's happening?" I asked him. No answer. The orange chakra kept swirling around. Was it Naruto's?

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto said. A fox shape formed out of the chakra and Naruto's wounds started to heal while the needles came out of this body. I took Sasuke to the edge of the mirrors until I realized that Haku probably wasn't paying any attention to me, but Naruto. So I left the mirrors successfully with Sasuke without Haku attacking me.

Oh my god that was horrible L

I'm shameful for uploading it on here.


	12. Chapter 11

Hhapter Eleven: Haku and Zabuza- Reunited

Once I was outside of the mirrors, I set Sasuke down and took the needles out of him. Once I did that, all the mirrors broke. I looked up to see Haku was skidding across the bridge while Naruto was walking around, trying to find him. Like I said, I could see through the mist.

Next, I took the needles out of me- saying "ow" at everyone that I took out. Which was a lot. I saw that Haku had gotten up and now his mask was falling off. Naruto was running towards him. He was about to punch Haku, but he stopped. What the hell?

"So that guy in the woods… that was you?" He asked. I got an anime vein. I was pretty sure that I had already told him that. He has the memory of a fish.

"Why do you not strike? Haven't you vowed to your comrades to et revenge on me?" he asked. Then Naruto really did punch him. Haku only staggered. Apparently Naruto was listening to Haku and not me because he really thought Haku was dead. Damn it! No one _ever _listens to me! I felt a light pulse on Sasuke.

"You're still holding back. If that is all the strength you can put into then you will not fill you vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much as you pretended?" Haku said. Was he trying to get himself killed?

Then I stopped listening to them and paid more attention to Sasuke. Just because his heart was beating, didn't mean he couldn't die any second now.

"Sasuke, wake up." I said, shaking him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Then I heard my name.

"Kyoshi, you were right." Someone said. Huh? It was Haku. I looked around, trying to find where his voice came from. Then I saw it. Kakashi's hand was where Haku's heart would be and Zabuza was standing behind Haku with a bunch of dogs biting him. I gasped in shock. What the hell happened? Blood was spilt everywhere. Then the dogs vanished.

"Za… bu… za…" was Haku's last words before he collapsed in Kakashi's hands. Then Zabuza laughed. What kind of monster is he?

"So my future is all used up, huh?" Zabuza said. I saw that it _was _all used up. I felt warm tears running down my cheeks, which caused the cuts on my cheeks to sting even more. He was only a kid. Why did he have to give up his life for a murderer like Zabuza?

Then Zabuza went to hit Kakashi with his sword. Not even caring if he cut right through Haku, either. Kakashi picked up Haku and dodged the huge sword. He then set Haku down and shut his eyes.

I stood up. I was going to make Zabuza pay. I turned invisible and left Sasuke where he was. Despite having Kakashi say that this was his battle, I still when in.

I ran full speed at Zabuza and kicked him sending him flying. He didn't know where the attack came from so he just ran after Kakashi. Kakashi kicked him, sending him flying, again. His arm was probably numb from my attack, though. I saw Sakura and Tazuna heading towards Sasuke. What is with these people not believing me? I reappeared and apparently Zabuza saw me.

"So you were the one who kicked me." he said and I looked at him. Then he came at me but Kakashi got in front of him.

"Fine then. But when I'm through with you, she's next." He said.

"What's your problem? You're going to die! My predictions aren't wrong!" I yelled at him while pointing at Haku. He ran at me again and swung at me with his sword but I ducked and punched him, sending him backwards.

"Fight Kakashi, not me. You'll die in his hands. Not mine." I said. Wow. I actually got a descriptive fortune. Then I walked back towards Sasuke and them. I saw that Sakura was crying over top of Sasuke.

"He's not dead!" I told her, really annoyed because no one was listening to me. She looked up at me with surprise written all over her face. "I know it. I see his future. He's alive." she just started crying some more. Oh. My. Kami. Once Sasuke wakes up, she'll know. Then Gato showed up with a lot of men.

"Did quite a job on ya, didn't he, Zabuza?' he asked. "You look like yesterday's sashimi. I must say I'm disappointed."

"Gato, what is the meaning of this?" Zabuza asked. "Why are you here and who are these thugs you brought with you?"

"There's been a slight change of the plans. The new plan is that you die right on this bridge, Zabuza." Gato said.

"What?" He asked.

"That's right. You're too expensive. So I'm taking you off the payroll. But even those thugs cost something, so if you could take a little of them out, I'd appreciate it. Do you think you can handle that? Demon ninja of the mist. You look about as demonic as that girl over there." He said, pointing at me.

"I'll show you what demonic really is, you ass!" I yelled. I started to run at him, but Kakashi held me back.

"No, Kyoshi, not now." He said. I was really angry. I wanted to teach that guy a lesson. Then Gato went up to Haku.

"That reminds me. You little punk grabbed me and nearly broke my arm." Gato said while poking Haku's head with his shoe. "I've been meaning to repay you for that." Then he kicked Haku. "I only wish he was alive to feel it"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU MONSTER!" I Screamed.

"Get away! Get away from him you scum!" Naruto yelled an ran towards Gato but Kakashi stopped him, too.

"Stop it and use your head." Kakashi scolded.

"Well what about you, Zabuza? You're gonna let him do that?" Naruto yelled to Zabuza.

"Be quiet, you fool. Haku's dead. What does it matter?" Zabuza said.

"You mean you're just gonna let him treat him like a dog? You and Haku have been together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "That's horrible! Haku gave his life for you and you don't do anything to repay him!"

"You don't understand the way of the shinobi. I merely used him just as Gato used me." Zabuza said.

"Don't you understand? Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing to him!" Naruto yelled.

"Didn't he mean anything to you? Anything at all?" I asked.

"While he felt everything for you, you didn't feel anything at all?" Naruto asked. "And if I become stronger does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are?"

"He threw his life away! For you! A murderer! And why? Because he wanted your dream to come true!" I said with tears running down my face. You don't know how vulnerable I felt right there.

"You never let him have a dream of his own. But did he ever care?" Naruto asked "And you just toss him aside like a broken tool. That's so wrong."

"You talk too much." Zabuza said. He was crying, too, which caused me to cry even more. This has become quite a sob fest. "Words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. When he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. And something else- I feel content on how this has to end." He said and took the bandages on his face off. We all stared. "Well, cat got your tongue, or are you surprised to see that I'm actually human? I have failed. Give me one of your kunai." Zabuza said to Naruto. He obliged.

Then he ran into the crowd and started cutting people left to right. When he got to Gato, he stabbed him with the kunai, making him spit up blood.

"Look out!" I yelled. It was too late, Zabuza got stabbed with a ton of the thugs' swords. Then Zabuza said that him and Gato were both going to Hell. He sliced Gato with the kunai a few times, causing him to fall off the bridge. I am really glad I didn't feel how much that hurt. Because it looked like it did. Zabuza's glare made all the thugs back away. He was walking towards Haku, but collapsed. My face was buried in my ands and I was silently crying.

"Don't turn away. When you live like a shinobi, this is how it all ends." Kakashi said.

"Shut up." I said in a squeaky voice. Then I saw Sasuke's eyes slowly open. I ran over to him and knelt down.

"I told you he was alive." I said. Sakura looked up at me and then down to Sasuke.

"Sakura, it's hard to breath with you on top of me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? Tazuna, he's alive! Alive!" She said and hugged Sasuke.

"Sakura, I told you that and you didn't believe me!" I said annoyed. She was ignoring me.

"Sakura, that hurts." Sasuke said.

"Sakura! You're going to really kill him!" I said. Sakura got off him and Sasuke slowly sat up.

"How's Naruto? And Haku, what happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto's fine." Sakura said.

"Can't say the same for Haku, though." I said sadly. "He's dead."

"Dead? But how? Did Naruto do it?"

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"No." I answered. "Haku transported himself in front of Zabuza- I'm pretty sure of that, because when I saw him, Kakashi had his hand through where Haku's heart is and blood was dripping everywhere." I cringed just thinking about it.

"He was protecting Zabuza." Sakura said, shortening what I just said. "I had faith in you, Sasuke. I knew you'd pull through.

"Well you sure as hell didn't listen to me! I'm the one who said he was alive in the first place! And you didn't believe me for one second. No one does. Not even Naruto." I said.

'I didn't even believe her at first.' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, look over here! Sasuke is alright!" Sakura said, waving to Naruto. Well, doesn't she have a one-tracked mind? Naruto looked over and laughed happily.

"Kyoshi, you were right!" He said. At least someone knows! Then Gato's thugs started banging their sticks and swords on the ground.

"Party's not over yet." One said. "So don't get to comfortable. Now that Gato's gone, who's going to pay us? We'll just have to raid the village" Another asked. Then they started charging. I was about to attack them but something fell out of the sky. I looked behind me to see where it came from. I saw Inari and everyone else from the village holding weapons of some kind.

"There's just one thing you are forgetting about. If you want to get to the village, you'll have to go through us!" A villager said.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted and Inari laughed. "Heroes usually show up at the last minute, you know?" He said and I smiled. Then Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and I took out my two katanas, pointing them at the thugs. They looked cowardly.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi said and about a hundred Kakashis showed up. Great- more baka-senseis.

"Okay, still want to fight?" I yelled at the thugs.

"No way!" They all said and ran towards their boat.

"Cowards!" I shouted.

"Victory!" Inari shouted and everyone did a battle cry.

"Sounds like it's over." I heard Zabuza say over all the shouting. I looked at him to see that he was still laying where he fell. "Kakashi, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Take me to him." He said. "I want to see him one last time."

\ "Sure." Then Kakashi removed all the swords from Zabuza and then picked him up and set him down next to Haku. That's when it started snowing. I silently cried into my hands some more. It was just so sad. I fell to my knees when Zabuza said that Haku was weeping from Heaven. And now I feel all weak and vulnerable. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder in comfort. I didn't look who it was before I quickly clung onto them. It just happened to be Sasuke. He was startled for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. The sun came out and I let go of him.

"Sorry." I said.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"We have to leave." Kakashi said. "We can bury them."

And so we did. I walked over the where we had buried Zabuza and Haku. 'Zabuza, I hope you're with Haku- Demon Ninja or not. You deserve to be with him.' I thought.

And with that, we left for Tazuna's house.

The next day, team 7 left for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you." Tazuna said his sappy good-bye. "I can't tell you how much we will miss you."

"Be careful." Tsunami said.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said. Then we started walking back to Konoha.

"As soon as we get back, I'm gonna let Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole lot of ramen!" Naruto said. "And I can't wait to tell Konohamaru about my adventures. The kid's gonna worship me!"

"Hey?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Not you, Naruto! Sasuke, when we get back to the village, do you want to do something together?" She asked. Give it up, Sakura. I don't have to read the future to tell you what he's going to say.

"I don't think so. Thanks." He said. Well at least he let her down nicely.

"Oh." She said, disappointed.

"Hey! I want to do something!" Naruto said.

"What? That was a private conversation!" Sakura said, nearly throwing him off the bridge.

"Sakura, he only said that he wanted to do something. You don't have to kill him." I said.

"Whatever." Sakura said. And we were off again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Back to Lame Missions

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi to come. Of course he was late. Again. Naruto and Sasuke weren't talking to each other at all. They just kept glaring at each other once in a while. They are so childish. I don't like Sakura, but you don't see me ignoring her. Sure I do make fun other, but I don't ignore her.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said, balancing on one of the poles.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"That's the stupidest excuse that I've ever heard of." I said. Just like old times..

"Well, we are doing some D-rank missions." Kakashi said and I groaned.

And we were off!

Pulling weeds would have been simple. If they didn't look exactly like the actual plant. I pulled at least ten plants that were suppose to stay in. At least I didn't pull them all out *cough*NARUTO*cough. He ended up getting whacked by the lady that had planted them.

Cleaning up garbage would have been simple. If the garbage wasn't in _**water.**_ I was cleaning garbage out of the river with the rest of team 7. Except for a certain someone, *cough*KAKASHI*cough*. He was under a tree reading his Make-out Paradise book. Then Naruto, of course, tripped. He was going down stream right towards the waterfall. That idiot.

"Here, Sasuke!" I said, throwing Sasuke some rope. He tied it to the tree and bungee jumped off of it. He caught Naruto by the leg.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto back up.

Walking dogs would have been simple. If the dog wasn't any taller than you're waist. And I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Naruto. You see, I had an ugly black poodle that wasn't even a foot high. But Naruto, being the idiot that he was, had to get a Saint Bernard, or what ever it was. The dog was actually dragging him strait for a mine field! What kind of ninja was he? Then, like, all of the minds went off and when they came out, the dog was perfectly fine. I can't say the same for Naruto, though.

After all that, Sasuke and Sakura were helping Naruto walk. Sasuke said that he would help, which led to Sakura volunteering, also.

"Look at you. You're helpless, Naruto." Sakura said.

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, standing by himself.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura yelled.

"Like you could." I told her.

"I'll finish you off, too, Kyoshi!" She yelled.

"You want to bet on that?" I yelled back. She aimed a punch at me but I grabbed her arm and spun her around and let go. She went flying. Ha! Teaches her to mess with me.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" he asked. Then Naruto got into a fight. That led to Sasuke leaving and then telling Sakura off (at least when she got back to where we were). I laughed a little. Then a box started moving towards Naruto…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sunagakure

Aren't rocks round? And since when do they move? Obviously someone or something was underneath of it. I put my foot on it so it wouldn't move. What idiots they (or it) was. Then the box began to glow and then it exploded, causing me to fall on my butt. How embarrassing.

"What the hell?" I yelled after I stopped coughing from all the smoke. The smoke cleared revealing three kids. There was one girl and two boys. They were all on their hands and knees, coughing, also. They were wearing the same stupid goggles that Naruto wore when he was in the academy.

"Watch your language!" The spiky haired boy yelled, pointing at me. Then they all got into a pose.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunzite in preschool! Check me out!" The girl said.

Then: "I love algebra- call me Udon!" The sick looking boy said.

Then: "And I'm the number one ninja in the village- Konohamaru! And together we're…" the pointy haired guy said.

"The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" They all said together. By then I was **really **trying not to laugh. Then Konohamaru looked at me.

"Hey boss, is that your girlfriend you were talking about?" He asked. My smile faded.

"No!" I yelled, disgusted.

"She's my teammate." Naruto said. "Sakura is my girlfriend." And then I really **was **laughing.

"What's so funny?" Konohamaru yelled at me.

"Yeah!" I said, still laughing. "Sakura is his **imaginary **girlfriend. And there **is **a difference, Naruto!" I said. His face turned red.

"Hey, Naruto! You promised to play ninja with us! Come on!" Konohamaru said.

"Play… ninja?" I asked between fits of laughter. Then I became serious. "Naruto _is _a ninja. He doesn't have to play it. And soon you'll be a ninja, too. You'll be too busy doing _real _ninja stuff." I said and started to walk away.

"A ninja playing ninja? That is so twisted." Sakura said, walking towards them. So that was when I went back. I knew things would get interesting.

"Hey, is _that _you're girlfriend?" Konohamaru said. And there it was.

"Well, you can tell that she's really into me, can't ya?" Naruto asked. Sakura was furious. She punched Naruto, making him hit the fence.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" Konohamaru yelled while Moegi and Udon went to check on Naruto.

"An imaginary one." I said to him.

"You're a witch and you're ugly, too!" he said. Oh no he didn't! I saw that Sakura was stumping over to Konohamaru.

"Sakura, you baka! He didn't mean it. He's just mad that you hit Naruto." I told her, trying to get her away from Konohamaru.

"I don't care! I'll kill him!" Sakura shouted.

"No, you won't! If you are so weak that you have to kill little kids that aren't even four feet tall then you are-" she tried to punch me but I did the same thing that I did last time. Except this time it was full strength. She went flying so far that no one could see her anymore.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Konohamaru yelled, hugging my legs.

"Get off me!" I yelled. Then Sakura came sprinting back. That made Konohamaru get off me and run away. When Sakura ran past me, I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the fence.

"Stop. Trying. To. Kill. Little. Kids." I said, pausing between each word. She was trying to get my arms off of her neck.

I let go when I heard someone say, "Do you need something?" I turned around and saw a guy wearing a full black suit with a symbol on it and a hat, which made him look like a cat. Haha, get it? I rhymed. Never mind…

There was also a girl with four pigtails. She was also wearing fish nets and a ninja dress. Telling by their headbands, they were from Sunagakure- the sand village.

The boy picked up Konohamaru by the cape.

"Does this hurt, punk?" He asked.

"Let him go, you baka! He didn't do anything to you Such it up! You're a ninja!" I told him.

"We've got a few minutes until he gets here. Let's mess with these punks for a little bit." Kittle boy said.

"I'm sorry, but the only thin you'll be messing with is me." I said with attitude. I took Konohamaru out of his grip and set him down. Then I punched him in the stomach, making him crash into the fence. The fence broke. I hope some of his bones did, too.

"You'll pay for that!" He said getting up. I guess they didn't.

"Aww, does the little kitty-cat want to play?" I asked mockingly. He got really irritated. He was about to punch me, but I caught his hand before he could. I was _going _to flip him, but someone thought it would be funny to interfere and throw a rock at kitty boy. Sasuke, that baka!

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league." Sasuke said, throwing another rock up and down in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura! He's right there! You don't have to shout! I don't know how much times I have to tell Naruto that, but _you?_" I said, annoyed. Naruto sighed, ashamed.

"Get lost." Sasuke told the sand ninja. He crushed the rock in his hands. That show-offy jerk. It was probably just a dirt clump. (NTAS reference! J)

"How come you're not cool like that?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about? I could take that guy out in two seconds flat!" He said.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked calmly. He sweat dropped. "I thought so."

"Hey punk! Get down here. You're the kind of brat I hate the most. The one with attitude but nothing to back it up." Then he reached for the bandages that were on his back. I grabbed his hand, stopping him from getting to what was in it.

Suddenly, I sensed someone. I looked up into the tree Sasuke was in and saw a boy hanging upside down. He had a gourd on his back. And then he looked at me. I ignored him and looked back at kitty boy.

"You baka. If we're such brats, then why can't you fight us without any weapons?" I asked. He didn't get a chance to answer.

"Kankuro, back off." The guy in the tree said. So kitty boy has a name… "You're an embarrassment to our village." Everyone looked surprised, all except me because I knew he was there.

"Oh… hey Gaara." Kankuro said gingerly. I slowly let go of his hand, pretty sure that he wasn't going to take out whatever was on his back in front of Gaara.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked.

"Why _are _you here?" I asked curiously. Curiosity killed the cat. Kankuro. Get it? Haha! Oh, right! Don't get distracted.

"I know. They challenged us. They started the whole thing, really." Kankuro said, completely ignoring the question.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, even though I was utterly annoyed.

"So here's what happened-" Kankuro said, ignoring me_ again_.

"Shut up." Gaara said. "Or I'll kill you." Harsh.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line." Kankuro said. What a suck up.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he has caused." Gaara said to us. Then he appeared on the ground. "Now let's go. We didn't come here to play games." He said and walked away.

"Uh… sure." Kankuro said. Then he and the girl followed. You know, I still didn't know her name. Oh well, not like it matters, anyway.

"Hey, wait. I can tell from your headbands that you come from the village hidden in the sand." Sakura said.

"Nice observation!" I said coldly. She glared at me.

"Anyway, no shinobi may enter another village without permission. So state your purpose. And it better be good." She continued. Then I remembered. I smacked her over the head.

"You _baka!_" I told her. "It's the chuunin exams! You know, the exams you take to become chuunin! It's going on _now!"_

"The girl's right." The sand girl said while holding out an ID. "We are here to take the chuunin exams." They started to walk away again.

"Hey you! Identify yourself." Sasuke said, jumping down from the tree.

"Huh? You mean me?" The girl asked turning around, blushing. GREAT! Another fan girl. Just what we need…

"No, him." Sasuke said, pointing to Gaara. "The guy with the giant gourd on his back." Well _duhhh_! His name is Gaara!

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about you, too. Who are you." Gaara asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. They glared at each other.

"Hi, there! I bet you want to know my name, too!" Do you even have to know who said that? It was Naruto, obviously. But he was disappointed because Gaara said he couldn't care less. I can see why.

"What about you?" He asked. No one answered. I looked up and saw that he was talking to me.

"Oh… uh- my name's Kyoshi." I said.

"Do you have a last name." He asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but I'm not about to tell someone like you. You might steal my identity!" I said. Now he looked really annoyed. I was keeping a strait face, making it look like I wasn't kidding. Of course all of the sand ninja probably thought I was crazy, but I was having fun. Then they left without another word.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Candidates for the Chuunin Exams

I was late for training today. Not like it mattered. I would still probably get there before Kakashi. I brushed my teeth, did my hair, ate my breakfast, got dressed, and blah blah blah. Then I got to the bridge. And I was right.

Kakashi wasn't there. He was late. Again. As usual.

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, don't tell Kakashi." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." He said. Ugh. That excuse again?

"You liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"I want to go in the chuunin exams!" I said excited.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura asked, again. "We aren't strong enough for that!" Sakura said.

"No, _you_ aren't strong enough for that." I told her. I'm pretty sure everyone else is."

"Well, Kyoshi, I guess you got your wish." Kakashi said.

"Yes!" I yelled, throwing my fist in the air.

"Yes, I recommended you all for the chuunin exams. These are the application forms."

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei! You rock!" Naruto said, hugging him.

"Yeah, Kakashi! This is awesome!" I said, _not _hugging him.

"Don't slobber on my vest." Kakashi said to Naruto while I giggled. "If you want to take the exams, sign the application forms and come to the academy. It's 3 p.m. in five days from now. That's it." He said. Then he poofed away. So much for training…

"Hahaha! Chuunin exams! I'll be up against some really wicked ninja!" Naruto said. Everyone seemed to go into deep thought. I want to fight Kitty boy. Give him a piece of his own medicine.

Then Sakura fell behind. I noticed and said, "come on Sakura. You know I didn't mean what I said back there. And I'm pretty sure if _we_ got into the exams, the other rookies got in, too. And maybe you might end up fighting Naruto. We all know who would win that battle…" I said, smiling. Sakura was taken aback. Hey! I can be nice!

"Year, me of course!" Naruto said. I hit him over the head.

"You probably won't even make it past the first test!" I yelled at him.

"I will! Dattebayo!"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" I screamed.

"Okay! Sorry!" Naruto said.

"See, wasn't that easy?"

"Whatever you say, Kyoshi."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Illusions

I was walking around this boring old village. What do I have to do to get some action around here? Then I laid down on a bench. Apparently I fell asleep because I woke up when I fell off the bench.

"Ow!" I groaned. I looked around hastily, making sure no one saw that. Then I left, pretending nothing had happened. But I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and saw a rain village ninja. He tried punching me but I dodged. What a baka. He apparently didn't know who I was.

"What is this?" I asked him. "You're going to just attack a thirteen year old girl for no- hey! Where did you get your cape? I want one!" Look at me! I'm even childish when Death is looking me in the face! He tried to punch me again, but I dodged- again.

"Is that all you've got? What kind of rain ninja are you?" I asked him. I could easily tell that he was an illusion. The real one was hiding behind some trees.

The ninja tried to kick me, but his foot went right through me. I laughed at him.

"Hey! Are you that cowardly that you can't even fight me yourself?" I yelled to the ninja hiding in the trees. The copy disappeared. Aw, I was hoping to get a new cape today. Oh well. Man, does this always happen during the chuunin exams?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Rock Lee

Today was the chuunin exams. It's been five days since that ninja attacked me. Yeah, that ninja got owned, didn't he? Well I met up with the rest of squad 7 and we went into the academy together.

My squad walked into where room 301 was. But I could see right through the genjutsu.

"That's so pathetic." I told the two ninjas guarding the door. "Let us through, you bkas. This is obviously a genjutsu. Now move before I make you move!"

"Well, well, you've seen though the genjutsu. I am most impressed." One of the ninjas said flirtingly.

"Yeah? Well I see though your phony disguises, too, you hentai!" I yelled. I punched his face, sending him into the wall behind him. These ninja must be in there 20's! And they're flirting with me!

I heard some ninja behind me saying how I was only a genin and I could take these people out and the others couldn't.

"Now let me though unless you want to end up like him!" I said and pointed to the one that I punched. He was slowly getting up, rubbing his nose. The genjutsu faded, revealing the sign that said 201.

"Aren't we the smart ones?" he asked. "So you've seen through the illusion. Now let me see you deal with this!" He was going to kick me. I got ready to flip him, but someone stopped him before he could get to me. Ugh, I had that!

"Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level." A boy looking a year older than me said. He had long brown hair bulled back into a low ponytail.

"I know, but-" The other boy, who had bug eyes and a bowl cut, said, making a fist.

"Never mind, it's over." A girl with two buns said. Then he went over to Sakura and said, "My name is Rock Lee. And you are Sakura, right?" "Huh?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." He said. I muffled my laughter.

"Definitely… not." Sakura said. Way to let him down nicely, Sakura.

"But… why?" Lee asked.

"Because you're a weirdo." She said.

"Sakura, that was rude. At least Sasuke will let you down nicely." I said, swinging my arm around Sasuke. He pushed me off.

"You're mean!" I said, pouting.

"Hn." was all he said.

"Hmph!" I said, folding my arms across my chest and facing the opposite direction from him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The brown haired guy asked Sasuke.

"It's common courtesy to tell someone your own name before asking them theirs." Sasuke said.

"Hey you're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked coldly, glaring at the rude genin.

"Was I asking you?" He said, glaring back. Everyone was watching intently, hoping for a good battle.

"No, but I answered anyway, you baka." I said.

"Why you-!" he said, marching towards me. I got ready to fight him, but the girl stopped him.

"No, let him go. I want to see if he's really going to punch me." I challenged. "Because if he is, I can't say he'll last long in these exams."

"You think you can beat me?" Neji said.

"Kyoshi! Stop it! We're leaving." Sakura said.

"Yeah, Kyoshi, let's go. We don't need any fights before the exams actually start." Naruto said.

"You're lucky!" I told him. Then I turned around and left with my team.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Written Exam

We were walking nicely until Lee had to interrupt us.

"Hey, you with the attitude! Hold on!" He yelled. I turned around.

"You better not be talking about me." I was definitely in a bad mood.

"No, I'm talking about Sasuke." Lee said.

"Oh… okay." I said kind of awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

"I want a fight."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "No. If I don't get to fight, you don't get to fight, Sasuke!"

"It won't last more than five seconds." Sasuke said, getting ready.

"Fine! I'm going on!" I said and stalked off.

At room 301 I was still fuming. And I saw Kakashi, which didn't lighten my mood any.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kyoshi! You're aren't the only one here, are you?" He asked.

"No. The others are on the second floor." I informed him.

"Why did you go ahead of them?" He questioned.

"Because Sasuke wanted a fight!" I said angrily. I sat down with my arms across my chest. "So why are you here?"

"Well, I had to make sure everyone was here. So is Sakura here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"If she didn't come or if you, Sasuke, or Naruto didn't come, then you wouldn't be able to participate in the exams. The exams are carried out in three, with an exception with you four, but a whole squad has to participate. If Sakura had decided not to come, you wouldn't be able to do the exams."

"Oh, whatever." I said and waited. About ten minutes later, they finally came. Kakashi told them exactly what he told me. Then he opened the doors.

"Before I got into the room, I had this brilliant idea. I turned invisible. When the rest of my team when in, I quietly went over to Kakashi and took his book out of his kunai pouch. He didn't notice, he just left. When the book touched me, it had also turned invisible. Then I snuck into the room right before the door completely closed.

When I got in, I saw a ton of tough looking ninjas. They were all looking at us. Well not _me_. They couldn't see me. Or could they? Then I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" She asked while hugging him from behind. It was a very funny sight. "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you! I was hoping you'd show up today. I was missing those good looks of yours." She said. I gagged. Literally. And then I showed myself. Ino looked over at me.

"Oh, they let a weakling like you in? And you, too, billboard-brow." She said.

"Good job, Ino." Sakura said, looking at my furious expression.

"Wha-?" She didn't get to finish that word, because I punched her pretty little face, making her tip off of Sasuke, making everybody look at me in astonishment (Some looking grateful). Then Chouji and Shikamaru showed up.

"Good job, Kyoshi. You knocked out my teammate. How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not knocked out!" Ino said, getting up. She was rubbing her bleeding nose, but I didn't punch her enough to break it. She didn't look at me again.

"Man, I thought this would be fun. But I was wrong." he said.

"What can be more fun than breaking Ino's face?" I asked innocently. A couple rookies laughed.

"Hey, it looks like the whole group is back together again." Kiba said, appearing with his squad.

"Looks like it." I said gloomily. I left the annoying rookies and sat down in a corner.

"What is a pretty little girl like you doing at the chuunin exams?" Some guy said to me. What is with these people?

"Well, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't leave me in peace." I said oh-so-calmly.

"So, you're feisty. I like that." He said, _not _leaving me in peace. So I stood up, looked him in the eyes, and punched him square in the face. I sent him flying. I sat back down and started skimming through Kakashi's book. I blushed a million shades of red.

"What the hell is this?" I asked myself. No one could hear me over Naruto's outburst, though.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to beat every one of you, dattebayo!" What the hell is he trying to do? Get himself killed? Oh well. Then Ino and Sakura started yelling at each other. Then Sakura started choking Naruto.

Then guess what? I think Kakashi found out about his missing book. He came in the doors and looked around. Then he was next to me in a second. Apparently he knew it was me who stole it.

"Give it back." He demanded.

"You're a hentai." I said while handing him the book.

"How much did you read?" He asked.

"Enough to make me want to puke."

"If you survive the exams, ten laps around Konoha."

"What?" I asked.

"With 20 pound weights!" He laughed at my expression then vanished.

I sat in angst in the corner that I was in, turning invisible. Ten laps around Konoha. That's more than 50 miles! God I hate him! And just for stealing his beloved book.

BAM! Sound ninjas. They attacked a grey haired ninja. What? Why do they get to fight? Of course I joined in! The grey haired ninja dodged the attack, but his glasses had broke and he fell to his knees, puking. What kind of attack was that?

While Naruto and Sakura went to check on the grey haired ninja, I went up to one of the Otogakure ninjas. I punched him into the wall. Everyone saw and was wondering how that had happened, no doubt. I went up to the other Otogakure ninjas and did the same.

"Kyoshi!" Naruto yelled happily. I reappeared and smiled at him. Ninjas all around me were whispering that I could turn invisible and other stuff like that. Suddenly, smoke came out from no where.

"Okay, listen up!" Someone said from the smoke. The smoke lifted, revealing a bunch of people and a man was in the front. He had scars on his face. He continued what he was saying: "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this point forward, your worst enemy."

"Oh, real scary." I said sarcastically.

"First of all, you with the white hair!" He said, pointing at me. "Who said you could fight? Do you want to be failed before you've even begun? You, too, Sound Village candidates." He said. I looked at the Oto-ninjas to see they have gotten up, leaving damaged walls behind them.

"Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we got a little carried away." One of them said.

"What about you? What's your lame excuse?" He asked me harshly.

"Self-defense?" I said unsurely. Some of the other rookies snickered. Ibiki left me off the hook.

"I will say this once, and only once. There is no fighting between candidates without permission from your proctor. And even then, the strength of fatal force is not permitted. Anyone who even thinks about messing with me will get disqualified immediately. Got it?" He said.

"Well, there goes my plans of killing him." I whispered. When Naruto looked at me in a bemused way, I told him I was kidding. Gosh, can't anyone take a joke? Apparently not.

"Now, hand in your paper work in exchange for a number. This will determine where you sit. We'll start the written test once you are seated." Ibiki said. I turned my paper work and got the number 66. What a lucky number. Not. I sat down next to the guy who flirted with me and an Oto ninja.

Ibiki stated the rules. Point reduction. No cheating. Scored as a team. Wait a minute! Scored as a team? No way! We're _so _going to fail! No cheating. Final question will be told in 45 minutes. No cheating. They made such a big deal out of no cheating. Oh, whatever. Just do the stupid test.

"Begin!" Ibiki said. I looked at all of the questions. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I asked under my breath. Great. I didn't know any of the questions. This test made being a ninja look boring!

No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! I'm going to let my team down! Cheat. Yeah. They probably want us to cheat. To see what we can do. Yeah, that has to be it! I closed my eyes, trying to read the future. I've been practicing! This better work… if it doesn't, I'm screwed.

I could see myself after the tests. The people next to me already had the answers. I looked at them and started writing them down on my actual paper with my eyes still closed. Once I was done, I opened my eyes to look at my work. I just hope the people next to me aren't idiots.

I had all the answers down, but since I looked at the people's paper in the future, it means they can't catch me. And now I'll make sure I don't look at the papers, but I'll still have the answers. Confusing, isn't it? Yeah, I don't get it either…

Then a kunai came flying and landed on someone's paper.

"What the- what was that about?" The ninja asked shakily.

"Five strikes and you're out. You've just failed the test. You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." One of the instructors said. The ninja looked scared out of his wits, but he left. A lot more ninjas were busted after that.

"Here is the tenth, and final, question. But before I give it to you, there area few more rules you have to know." Ibiki said. Then Kankuro came in from the bathroom.

"Ah, made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom… enlightening." Ibiki said. "Well, take your seat."

"These rules are elite to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you. Each of you can choose to take the final question. If you choose not to, then your entire team fails. But if you take it and fail, you will not be able to take the chuunin exams again." He said. Yeah right. He can't control that. And I know it!

"Now, if you're ready, those who don't want to take it, raise your hand." He said. Naruto, you better not raise your hand. I tried sending a telepathic message to him. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of power. A lot of people raise their hand. Then Naruto slightly raised his hand. I took my pencil and threw it at him. And it hit him, saying he was only two seats in front of me. He looked at me and I shook my head, telling him not to raise his hand.

He did, anyway. That baka. Then he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You guys aren't going to scare me off! I'll be hokage someday!" He yelled, folding his arms across his chest and sitting back.

"Yeah, go Naruto!" I said. I should have known better to think that he would have given up.

"If for any reason you want to quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki said.

"No way! I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!" Naruto said.

"You've all passed the first exam!" Ibiki said. Then he started explaining how the tenth question never existed and such. After that, something came crashing through the window. It formed a brown banner and a woman jumped through the now broken window.

"Heads up boys and girl! This is no time to get excited!" she said. "I'll be your next proctor: Anko Mitarashi. Are you ready for your next test? Good! Then follow me!" was it just me or did she look a bit _too_ enthusiastic?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I Didn't Sign Up for Any Interviews!

Everyone met up at the Forest of Death.

"Woah, nice place. What is it?" Naruto asked. I pointed at the oh-so-obvious sign, which stated 'Forest of Death'.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the forty-fourth battle training ground. But we call it the forest of death." Anko said. Then I saw a familiar square rock coming up to Naruto. I stepped on it, like last time, hoping it wouldn't explode. It was trying to move, so I flipped it with my foot, revealing Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"You saw through our disguise again!" Konohamaru said, disappointed.

"Rocks aren't square!" I yelled, very annoyed. "They also don't move!"

"What do you guys want? I'm taking the second phase of the exam. I don't have time to fool around." Naruto said.

"We didn't come to play around, boss! We're on official business." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, that's right. We came here fore an exclusive interview." Moegi said.

"We're here to write an article for the academy's newspaper." Konohamaru said.

"The academy has a newspaper?" I asked, clueless.

"What are you talking about?" Konohamaru asked. "The academy had a newspaper before you even went there! Anyway, we're here to do an excusive preview for the chuunin exams and I want to do an interview on you!" He said to Naruto.

"What are you doing? You're holding up the exams!" Anko interrupted.

"Oh, Konohamaru was telling me something about an interview." Naruto said. She gasped.

"Yeah, I forgot all about that! Lord Hokage did say something about them interviewing me!" she said, scratching the back of her head.

"What? I thought I was the only one being interviewed." Naruto said.

"No, but you are the most important!" Konohamaru said. I'm going to be nice and not say a word.

"Well, in that case, I'll give you an interview on why I'm the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto said. Still not saying anything…

They started the interview. I did not want to be apart of it, so I just sat down on a tree branch, resting. I'd probably need it if I'm going to go into there. I looked at the forest and saw a five foot long caterpillar just crawling around.

"Ew." I whispered to myself. I heard Naruto telling Konohamaru about our 'adventures' and how Sakura had a crush on him. Then he said that he could tell them how Sasuke screwed up. Ugh, he's so full of himself! But I'm glad he didn't say anything about me. I would have kicked his ass. He knows it, too.

Sakura started telling them about our team. "Sasuke is the coolest! Naruto is such a dunce! Kyoshi has a really bad attitude!"

"Excuse me?" I said from up in my tree.

"See?" Sakura proved. I got an anime vein and she continued. "Kakashi is always late, no matter what it is."

"Hey, you! Kyoshi! I want to interview you!" Moegi called.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know. What is your full name?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out." I said to her. She stumped off madly. Why does she even want to know my full name? Oh well.

"I want to thank all of you. That was a great interview. Except for Kyoshi. She didn't even tell me her last name!" Moegi complained after the interviews were over.

"Why should I tell someone like you my last name?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I thought so.

'Doesn't she tell anyone her last name?' Gaara thought?

"Anyway, knock them dead on the chuunin exams, boss!" Konohamaru said.

"Don't worry, we will!" Naruto said. He was way too confident. Then they left. Finally.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Fake Narutos

"That looks creepy." Sakura said.

"You pansy! You're a ninja! Suck it up!" I told her. What was with this girl?

'Is that her catch phrase or something?' Kankuro thought. (A/N sorry for all the thoughts, I just wanted to add them. Kyoshi can't read minds or anything.)

"That's why they call it the Forest of Death." Anko said. "And soon you're going to find out why."

"They call it the Forest of Death, and soon you're going to find out why!" Naruto said, mocking her. I giggled because it was pretty funny. Then he decided to speak his mind. We all know how that ends up. "Do your worst! You aren't going to scare me away! I can handle anything!"

"So it looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy." Anko said. She took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. He didn't notice it, but I was standing right next to him. So I quickly caught the kunai and spun around, throwing it back at her.

Well, not exactly back at her, seeing as I suck at aiming… it hit a tree. Some people looked at me, surprised that I actually caught a kunai going that quickly. Others looked at me with what-the-hell looks because I didn't hit Anko.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to play with knives?" I asked her. Yeah. She got mad.

"You shouldn't be playing with knives. You can't even throw a kunai strait! She said to me. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at her. She continued. "Now, before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She reached into her coat and pulled out a stack of papers. Great. It better not be another test.

"It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all for you will have to read over this form and then sign it." She said.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, some of you might not come back, and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise, it would be my responsibility." She said laughing. She's a nutcase!

She told us what we have tod o. We had to get both a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll and then meet at the tower in the middle. Blah, blah, blah. Piece of cake. I think.

The test had a time limit of five days. Don't open the scrolls. Don't die.

I signed my form as soon as I got it. Then I tried to locate one of my teammates. Well, there is Sakura. And there is Ino… I went up to her before Ino could get there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the future failure." Ino said to Sakura. "What's up billboard brow? I thought you would have washed out of the program by now. Your big forehead should have gotten you tossed." She said. What was with this girl?

"How sad. You're jealous that I'm spending five days with Sasuke. And it's clearly turning you into something petty and ugly." Sakura said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Girly-girl fight!" I said in a squeaky voice, trying to sound excited. Then I turned bored. I looked at Shikamaru and Chouji, who just walked up to them. "Aren't you going to do something to stop them?" I asked. Sakura and Ino were bickering in the background.

"How?" They asked together.

"I don't know! Punch them!" I said. They just stared at me. "If you won't I will." I turned towards Ino and Sakura and hit them on the head, making them fall down.

"You both are pathetic! Ninjas don't fight with words! They fight with fists!" I told them. "What kind of ninjas are you? IF you would stop caring about your looks, then you would know that!" Then I dragged Sakura someplace else.

An instructor said that they would start handing out scrolls. So we all handed our form sin for a scroll.

"Okay, everyone! Go to the gate. When they open, the test is in!" Anko said. We picked gate 12. At least it wasn't 66. Not that it existed…

"Okay, bring it on, ninja! I'll just hit you twice as hard!" Naruto said. I hit him on his back. Not my full strength, though. I don't want to kill my teammate before the exam even begins.

"Naruto, stop using empty threats. Or say them in your mind!" I told him.

"Alright! Heads up you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!" Anko yelled. The gates swung open and my squad walked in.

We were running for about ten minutes until someone screamed. I looked into the direction it came from.

"That sounded like someone screaming." Sakura said.

"Of course it was someone screaming!" I said, a little crept out. She ignored me.

"Excuse me. I got to- you know." Naruto said, facing a tree and reaching for his pants.

"Like hell you are!" I yelled and smacked him in the head with Sakura.

"Go find a bush or something!" Sakura said. He did. He came back saying it was a lot and he wrote his whole name.

"You're so immature." I said, annoyed. Then I noticed this wasn't Naruto. An illusion. I punched him at the same time Sasuke kicked him.

"It wasn't that bad." Sakura said gingerly.

"Yeah! What was that all about?" 'Naruto' asked, rubbing his cheek (where I had punched him). It wasn't fatal force, though. It should have been! I looked at Sasuke and nodded my head. He continued trying to kick him until 'Naruto' fell out of a tree. He was a terrible ninja.

"A ninja must see through deception." I quoted Kakashi. "You should know that, Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. 'Naruto' and Sasuke went into a full-on kunai battle.

"Talk. What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded to the fake Naruto. He continued: "Naruto is right handed. Not left. You have your shuriken pouch on your left leg." 'Naruto' turned into a rain village ninja.

"Okay, you got me. But that doesn't mean you can beat me." He said into a mouth piece. I got out both my katanas. "Which one of you guys have it?" He asked. Like we're going to tell him.

"Fine. I guess I'm going to have to take all three of you out!" He said, running towards us.

Sasuke started doing handsigns, which made fireballs come out of his mouth. The rain ninja dodged all of them. Then they both clash their kunai down on each other.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" I heard the real Naruto plead. I ran towards his voice and saw that he was bound in ropes, so I cut them.

"What kind of ninja are you, letting someone sneak up on you like that?" I scolded.

"It's not my fault! I was _peeing!_" He said. Ugh. Stupid boys.

The rain ninja threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and it pelted a tree branch. But that's what paper bombs are for. And sadly, the rain ninja had attached one to the kunai I'm going to murder him!

The ninja was now holding the kunai at Sasuke's throat. I silently snuck up to him and stabbed him in the back. Literally. Blood came out of his mouth and hit Sasuke. Oh, poor Sasuke. I went to stab him again, but he ran off. It would have hit Sasuke, but he dodged.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging those things!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said, not as sincere as it should have been. I put my katanas back.

"Well, that proves that we can't just rust appearances." Sasuke said when we all sat down. "We need a password. Okay, listen closely, because I only want to say this once. The question will be: When does a ninja strike? And the response is: A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten at the stillness of the night. That is the moment for when a ninja must strike. Got it?" He asked. No. What kind of password is that? Oh well. No one who wants to keep their life would pose as me. So it doesn't matter.

"I got it." Sakura said.

"You got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's it, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Okay then." Naruto said a bit disappointed.

"Alright. I'll take the scroll." Sasuke said. Well I didn't have it.

"What was that?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"What was what?" I asked. I didn't see anything. But just then, a ton of air blew at us. What is that?

"Sasuke, what was that?" Sakura asked.

"Stay there!" Sasuke said. "Answer the question. When does a ninja strike?" Sakura stated the passphrase flawlessly. I listened intently, just in case he asked me. But Naruto came.

"Don't come any close." Sakura said. "What's the password?"

"Oh, sure!" Naruto said, saying the password, word for word. I didn't have to see past the illusion to tell that this wasn't Naruto. The real Naruto would have **never** got that passphrase right.

"Sasuke, that's not Naruto." I informed him. He smirked and threw a kunai at the second imposter.

"What are you doing? You could have killed me!" 'Naruto' protested.

"Yeah, that was kind of his intention." I told the phony.

"But what was wrong with that?" Sakura asked. "He got the password right." I looked at her like she was an idiot (which she was).

"Do you _honestly_ think Naruto could remember a password as long as that? Even _I _couldn't remember it!" I said.

"Yeah, now come out- whoever you are!" Sasuke said. 'Naruto' laughed and then turned into the grass ninja.

"Aren't we the clever ones?" It was a girl. And I think her voice was more annoying than Sakura's! (And that's hard to beat!)

"Tell me. If your teammate is so dimwitted, why would you come up with a password that he would never be able to remember?"

"You see, it was never meant for Naruto, but for the people who might be eavesdropping on us." Sasuke said. "It was meant for a trap, and you stumbled right into it. But even though Kyoshi didn't remember it, she wouldn't have to because she would have seen it coming." Yeah, I'm awesome!

"I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you?" The ninja asked. "This promises to be very entertaining."

Where the hell is Naruto this time? He got himself ambushed, _again- _that moron!

Then the grass ninja took out her scroll. It was an Earth scroll! The one we needed. But I know this wouldn't end well.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Orochimaru?

"We need to get out of here! This isn't going to end as planned!" I whispered hastily. They were about to listen to my advice, but something go in the way.

The rain ninja swallowed the Earth scroll. That's disgusting!

Then, all of a sudden, I got hit in the head with a kunai. But it was only in my head. (Not hit in my head! It was an illusion.)

Did I ever tell you when I stare death in the face, I laugh. Well I w_asn't _kidding. I started giggling. Really. It gave the rain ninja a fright. But at least the illusion wasn't painful. Then I would have been screaming.

Anyway, apparently Sakura and Sasuke saw the illusions, too. They fell over, gasping for breath.

"Why are you laughing?" The grass ninja asked, bemused. I looked at her, smiling.

"Oh, I've been in near death experiences tons of times. They don't scare me anymore." I said. Of course I was lying. I've only almost died, like, twice. It was still pretty believable, though.

"You're a true ninja, indeed." She said. "This will only make things more interesting."

I saw Sasuke vomiting. He tried getting up, but failed. I held my hand out to him and he took it, but he staggered so I wrapped his hand around my shoulder and helped him balance himself out.

"We have to get out of here." Sasuke said.

"No kidding." I agreed. He was also shocked that I was laughing after seeing my own death before my eyes. I held my free hand out towards Sakura. She looked at me and Sasuke and took my hand. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder, also, supporting her. And now I had two ninjas leaning on me. Great.

"They're paralyzed with fear." the grass ninja told me.

"You should be paralyzed with fear just by looking at me!" I said confidently. She just laughed at me. That jerk.

Sasuke tried standing by himself. He was a little wobbly but he took out a kunai.

"That's good." The grass ninja said. "Now what happens?"

Sasuke froze up. I should be doing something, but I had Sakura leaning on me so I laid her down. What was the point of picking her up? I don't know. It sounded like a good idea at the time.

"You guys! It as an illusion! Suck it up, you're ninjas!" Yeah, I say that a lot, don't I? Well maybe they should listen to me and I wouldn't have to tell them.

"I'll do this quickly. But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've already seen it." The grass ninja said.

"I don't think so. It was an illusion. Not the future. The only person I know who can see the future is me." I said. I knew that we were going to live. But just barely. Something horrible would happen to Sasuke. "No death for us!" I said hysterically.

The grass ninja didn't believe me. Surprise, surprise. But when it happens, she will! I'll show her that I'm not just some stupid, arrogant kid!

She threw some kunai at us. I took out one of my katanas and deflected them all. Suddenly, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared. Now how did that happen?

"What the hell? Where did you guys go?" I asked. "TRAITORS!" I yelled madly, just incase they were out of earshot.

"That's okay. I can take you full on by myself." I said.

"You're a bit arrogant, aren't you?" The grass ninja asked, a tad annoyed.

"No! That's Naruto! I'm just telling you the truth!" I said, running at her. I tried to hit her with my katana. Tried. She dodged just in time. But guess what? She had blood o n her arm. Which meant I did _something._

But sadly, something is not enough. She could still move. She ran away and I followed her.

"Come back here, you coward!" I yelled. I tried to keep up, but I lost her. But I did find a gigantic snake.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!" I squealed. It would have been fine if the snake was, say, five feet. But this snake was like 500 feet. Therefore, I was terrified.

"That wound's deep! Will you be alright?" I heard Sakura's voice ask. She was probably talking to Sasuke. But what wound? Then I saw them. The giant snake was right on top of them. Sasuke had his hand over Sakura's mouth and was looking the other direction.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed to them. It made them almost look at me. Almost. The snake got in the way. Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped back in time so they didn't get eaten by the snake.

Then Sasuke went all ninja. Get it?

Yeah. Well, when the snake was twisting up a tree, Sasuke took out a few kunai and pelted them at the snake. Although it was more out of fear than courage…

Anyway, that caused the snake to plunge to the ground, dead. And let me tell you, there was a lot of blood.

Then something crazy happened. The grass ninja ascended out of the snake's body. What in the world? This is insane! Does she never give up?

"I sense your fear and desperation." She said. No fear. Or desperation. Just astonishment. Or maybe surprised? Annoyed she won't give up?

Then something even _crazier _happened. The grass ninja stretched her body and twisted around the tree, just like the snake had done. Why can't anything come easy for once?

The next thing that happened was a miracle. Well, until I knew who did it. SO these kunai came out of nowhere, right? It made the grass ninja stop at least. But Naruto threw them. Oh well. I guess he can't make this worse than it already was.

"Looks like I came just in time." He said.

"Less talk, more action!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"Oh, by the way, what was that password again?" He asked. He is so predictable.

"Forget it! We know it's you! You've made it." Sakura said. Then Naruto went on about how the grass ninja was picking on his friends and he was going to kick her butt. He is _so _going to get himself killed.

"Take it!" Sasuke said, making me confused. "The scroll. That's what you want? Well take it and leave us in peace!"

"Sasuke, I can take this guy!" I said.

"Very wise. Very sensible." The grass ninja told Sasuke. Completely ignoring me. Like everybody else. Am I here, or not? Am I just a ghost or something? I pinched myself. Ouch. Definitely not a ghost.

Anyway, Sasuke threw the scroll at the grass ninja. But guess what? Naruto just happened to run over and catch it. But year, he shouldn't have done that. We could always find another one.

"Stop playing the damn hero!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Naruto punched him full in the face. "Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto said that this wasn't Sasuke. It obviously _was _Sasuke, but he was saying it figuratively. Like Sasuke would never give up the scroll to an enemy and stuff like that.

This made the grass ninja say that he could forcedly take the scroll. He summoned up another big snake. The snake smashed the branch Naruto was on, causing him to fall of, causing other branches to break.

All in all, Naruto was way down there, laying on a thick branch.

"Naruto! Get up, you pansy!" I yelled down to him. He did just the opposite and fell off the branch, falling strait for the snake's mouth. Oh gosh. He was making this worse than it really was.

He started kicking and punching the snake. Then he went for the grass ninja. The ninja blew fire from his mouth, just like Sasuke does.

"Naruto, watch out!" I yelled. But the fire pushed him away and he fell, again.

"Now you!" The ninja said, looking at me.

"What? _ME?"_ I asked/yelled, startled. The snake was coming at me. Quickly, I took out one of my katanas and jumped onto the snakes head at the last second. I stabbed its mouth.

The snake only staggered. I took my katana out of the its mouth. It had blood and saliva all over it. Gross. I wiped it off on the snakes head and put it back into the sheath. So then I punched its mouth. With my full strength.

If snakes could scream, this one definitely did. It fell. I fell with it. So did the grass ninja. But luckily, its teeth got caught on a branch, so I didn't fall to my demise.

But unluckily, its teeth got caught on a branch so the grass ninja didn't fall to her demise. Win some, lose some.

"Die!" She said and punched me in the stomach. She was strong. I went flying through a bunch of trees. And yeah, the trees broke. I was in so much pain that I just laid where I fell. What help I was…

I saw Naruto running past me and he stopped.

"Kyoshi, what are you doing?" He asked accusingly.

"Having a party. Want to join?" I asked weakly. He just ran off again.

Gosh I _hate _feeling helpless. I mean, what was with me? I'm getting weaker and weaker everyday I live, it seems.

I got up when I heard the grass ninja scream. It scared me half to death. I rushed over to where they all were and saw a ton of fire. I had to shade my eyes from the hot flame. I saw Sakura was looking at the flames, too. Naruto was hanging on a tree by a kunai. How much does the boy weigh?

When the fire extinguished, it revealed that Sasuke was looking very faint. The grass ninja was tied to a tree with thin wire. Of course she got out.

"Such mastery of the sharingan. You're a true Uchiha, after all." A man's voice said. I looked around to see who was there but then I saw it was coming from the grass ninja. The grass ninja punched his hand, making Sasuke and Sakura to collapse. His face was all melted and disgusting.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." His headband was replaced with an Oto headband. Man, this guy had a huge identity crisis." You are definitely like your brother. Yes, your eyes might be even keener than Itachi's."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke yelled.

"My name is Orochimaru. But as to what I want, that will have to wait until you finish this test with the best score of all." He said and set our scroll on fire. I had a bad feeling he's not human.

"First you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound Ninja that serve me." Orochimaru said.

"Beat it! We will never meet again, I'll make sure of that!" I yelled. See, that's the kind of stuff that will get you killed. Sometimes. Other times it may just cause Sasuke pain.

"Oh, him and I will meet again. Very soon." Orochimaru said. He made his neck stretch out and he bit Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. I ran towards them- I'm going to kill that jerk! But sadly, his neck went back to where the rest of his body was. I would have went for him if Sasuke hadn't fallen down in pain.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled to Orochimaru, kneeling next to Sasuke.

"I just gave him a little parting gift. Soon Sasuke will seek me out, looking for power." He said, descending into the ground. "On the mean time, I enjoyed seeing the full extent to your power."

"Full extent? You haven't seen half of it!" I yelled. He laughed at me and disappeared into the ground.

Sasuke screamed out in pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. I put my hand on Sasuke's back in a comforting way.

"Sasuke, it's all right." I said. He kept groaning.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." I said grimly. "Let's just hope that guy wasn't a vampire."

"This is no time to be kidding, Kyoshi!" Sakura yelled.

"Right, right! He's going to live, he's just in a _lot _of pain." I said. "Though if he starts sucking your blood, stab him with this." I said, picking up a stick.

"Kyoshi!" She yelled.

"Okay, I'll stop! God, nobody can take a joke." I told her. I tried helping Sasuke up, but he fell back down into my arms. How manly. I saw two bite marks and a bruise on his neck.

"Sasuke, what did he do to you?" I whispered. He didn't answer, of course. I don't see how he could have. "Come on, Sasuke. You'll be all right. He just needs to rest. I think." I told Sakura unsurely. "But we need to get him somewhere safe." I looked around. "Well, semi-safe." I wasn't sure it was possible to be safe in here…

"Sakura, get Naruto." I told her. She got Naruto off the tree, somehow.

I found a decent cave and laid Sasuke down. Now even a minute later, Sakura came in with Naruto. She laid him down, as well. I rested against one of the walls.

"At least he's breathing easier now." Sakura said. Yes, because that's going to get us out of this mess. Not. Then I sensed someone outside of the cave. They were hiding in a bush.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Oto Ninjas Attack

I didn't look at them because that would give away that I knew that they were there. Instead, I looked at Sakura.

"Hey, you look tired. You can rest while I keep watch." I told her.

"Thank you, Kyoshi." She said. I smiled warmly at her, despite how tired I felt, myself. I didn't want to worry her. Who says I can't be nice?

She laid down and a while later her breathing calmed down- which told me she was asleep.

"Okay, come out, whoever you are." I yelled to whoever was behind the bush. No answer. No one came out. Frustrated, I said "fine! Stay out there, you cowards!"

I went back in the cave and waited until my squad woke up. No luck for that. I stayed up for about the whole night. Well, I can't have the ninjas attacking while I'm asleep. That would be unwise.

"Kyoshi, were you awake all night?" Sakura asked when she finally woke up.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked wearily.

"Yes, I do! Go to sleep! I'll keep watch." Sakura said, urging me to lay down.

"I have to stay awake! Sound ninja!" "What are you talking about?"

"Sound ninja! They're behind the bushes. I sense them."

"Okay, I'll keep watch. If they come out, I'll yell for you."

I thought a bit then said "Okay, but make sure you wake me up!" And as soon as my head hit the ground I was asleep.

It didn't even feel like five minutes later before Sakura screamed, "Kyoshi! Wake up!" I quickly woke up and got ready for battle. She better not be kidding me, though.

Turns out, she wasn't kidding me. The ninjas behind the bush had made their move. I wielded both of my katanas. The ninjas were heading strait for Sakura.

I was about to attack, but someone decided to get in my way. Lee.

"Leaf Hurricane!" He yelled, causing all three of the ninjas to fall backwards. I noticed they were the Otogakure ninjas that I had attacked during the first exam.

Well, Lee landed right in front of the cave.

"You baka! I had that one!" I yelled. I got out of the cave, showing myself.

"Sorry." He said. Which kind of made me feel bad for yelling at him…

"Who are you?" One of the ninjas asked Lee.

"I am the handsome devil of Konohagakure." He said. Not going to say anything… not going to say anything… I am not going to say anything… "and my name is Rock Lee!"

"What are you doing here, Lee?" Sakura asked.

"I will be here anytime you're in trouble, Sakura." He said.

"But right now, on this test, you're my enemy." Sakura said.

"Sakura, shut up! We don't want him against us, too!" I said.

"Sakura, I already told you, I will protect you until I die." Lee said.

"Rock Lee! Ninjas do _not _have crushes!" I said. "Get over it. We have enemies right here." I told Lee.

"You're the one that can turn invisible." An Oto ninja stated.

"Yes, I can." I said, feeling a bit pleased with myself.

"Nothing to get too cocky about." the girl said. "We're still going to win."

"Is that true, Kyoshi?" Sakura asked me.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" I asked her angrily, remembering the last time I predicted the future for her.

"Yeah, sorry for that." She said, not sounding too sorry.

"Whatever." I said. "We win."

"How does she know that?" Lee asked skeptically.

"I'm a psychic." I said. Lee gasped.

"That is so youthful." He said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, sure it is. Still, it's pretty funny how we kept forgetting that there are enemies right across from us.

"The girl is no psychic." An Oto Ninja said so surely. Yeah, you'll change your mind when we kick your ass.

"Oh, you're still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and we're not leaving until we get Sasuke." The girl said.

"Why the _hell_ do you want Sasuke?" I asked.

"It looks like they won't back down." One of the ninjas said. "I'll leave Sasuke to you, Zaku." He threw his scroll over to the other Oto Ninja, probably Zaku. "I'll take care of these three."

He approached us. I got ready to strike, but Lee got in the way. Again. He pulled dirt out of the ground, creating an Earth Shield or whatever you want to call it. Then he started taking the bandages off his arms.

That's when I started to leave. He could handle this. Well, he better handle this. I should probably see if anyone else was around. We still needed two scrolls.

"Where do you think you are going." The girl Oto Ninja asked me with an attitude.

"What's it to you?" I asked with as much attitude.

"Well, I don't want you to miss your little friend dying, now do I?" She said.

"You know, maybe I _will_ stay and watch." I said. She looked at me, shocked. "Because I _am _psychic. I _know _what side is going to win. And it's us."

"You're going to go into shock when you see how it ends. You don't have a chance of winning. Especially with _that _guy on your side." She said, gesturing to Lee.

"I'm psychic. I'm never wrong!" I said, very frustrated that this girl was so stubborn. I turned invisible and snuck past her.

"Where did that brat go?" I heard her yell. I punched her, sending her backwards.

"What happened, Kin?" Zaku asked. So her name is Kin…

"That Kyoshi girl." She said. Then I noticed that Lee was getting defeated. So I decided to stay and help. His ears started to bleed.

"You jerk!" I yelled and ran at to Oto Ninja. Sadly, when you run on dirt, you tend to leave a trail. So Kin ran at me and shoved me into a tree. Ouch. Either the tree cracked, or it was one of my bones.

It's not like anyone could see me, so they were wondering what had happened.

"What they were wondering was what had happened.

"What was that, Kin?" Dosu asked her.

"That _girl _just tried to attack you, Dosu." She told him.

Anyway, it was kind of painful. I don't know if you've ever been slammed into a tree before, but if you haven't, you are very lucky.

"Well, Kin ran towards me. Fortunately, I stood up quickly and she just nearly kicked me. Instead she kicked the tree.

"That foolish girl!" She said. I was at a standstill so my feet would not leave tracks.

"Coward!" She yelled out to no one. "Come out and fight!" I did the smart thing and stayed silent. I should have killed her, but I dropped my katanas when she shoved me. Luckily they don't stay invisible aver I stop touching them. So I could see them and I didn't have to search for them or something. But anyone could pick them up now.

I sensed more people come. Who are they? Friends? More enemies? I looked over to a bush and saw Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Them bakas! Why weren't they helping?

I slowly walked backwards, making no noise. My trail would make me look like I was going forward, though. When I got behind all the trees, I ran towards squad 10.

I ducked behind the bush they were in and revealed myself. I tapped Ino's shoulder and she quickly turned around, nearly screaming. Nearly. I put my hand around her mouth before she could.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at them. "You see them getting their butts kicked and you just watch?"

"Ino, she's right." Shikamaru said. "Sakura used to be your best friend. Are you just going to let her die?"

"Do you want me to go out there and get myself killed?" Ino asked.

"You don't think you're strong?" I asked.

"Not as strong as them." She said.

"No, you aren't." I told her. She glared at me. "But if we all team up, we could beat them. We will win this battle, but we'll need a lot of help. So are you helping, or not?" I asked. Wow. That must have been very inspirational because they all nodded intently.

I turned my attention back towards the battle and saw that Sakura was being held by her hair by Kin. Sakura cut it short with a kunai, causing Kin to lose her grip.

"Woah, she actually did that? She's becoming more and more ninja-like every day!" I said in utter amazement.

She started doing handsigns. Kin attacked her, but a log had taken her place. Substitution jutsu.

"You go, Sakura." I whispered. Then I realized I was doing absolutely nothing. "What are you bakas waiting for?" I asked the squad.

Then Sakura attacked Zaku. She bit him and he started punching her.

"Sakura!" I yelled. Oops. There goes our hiding place.

"You baka!" Ino and Shikamaru hissed, pushing me out of the bush.

"TRAITOR!" I yelled while pointing at the bush. Oh yeah, Sakura!

"Pick on someone your own size!" I said, running towards Sakura and Zaku, but Dosu kicked me in the ribs before I could get there. I gasped in pain when I flew back and slammed into the ground, coughing up blood. How could I be so careless?

I tried getting up but it was futile. I probably hadf some cracked ribs. Maybe some broken.

"You're pathetic." Dosu said. I just laid where I was. Such a big help. Not.

I probably would have gotten beat up some more if squad 10 didn't come. Well, Zaku made a huge mistake. He called Chouji fat. Chouji loved being called fat just as much as I loved being called weak. Which wasn't a whole lot.

He snapped.

"Who are you calling fat? I'm just a little chubby, okay?" He yelled.

"Sakura, your teammates are down. Look after them." Ino said.

"Formation: Ino-"

"Shika-" "Cho!"

So then Chouji did his Human Boulder Jutsu and spun towards Zaku. Zaku blocked Chouji with his airwaves but to no avail. Chouji just jumped it and headed towards Zaku again.

Dosu tried to help him out, but Shikamaru did Shadow Possession Jutsu so he couldn't move. And boy, was he surprised.

Then Ino did her Mind Transfer Jutsu, and then fainted. Shikamaru caught her, but his own jutsu lifted.

Zaku kept blocking Chouji's attacks and I was still laying on my side in pain. I knew my ribs would heal in about 20 minutes, but by then it might be too late.

Then Kin (Ino) said that if they made one false move, she would kill their teammate. They just attacked her. What?

Then I saw Sasuke. Purple chakra was emitting form him.

"Sasuke?" I whispered in shock. He looked at me. I probably looked horrible.

Probably not as bad as Sakura, though. She was sitting next to me with blood and bruises covering her face.

"Kyoshi, Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked. He looked different. I didn't think it was him, but I knew it was. Oh! I see. He also had swirly, black tattoos all over his body. Now when did he have time to do that?

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Sakura asked. I sure wasn't going to ask.

"Don't worry, I'm all right." He said. Yeah, except for the fact that you have weird tattoos all over your body and purple chakra circling you. He continued: "It's just the power in me. I've never felt better. He gave me this gift and now I know who I am. I'm an avenger. At the path I'm going, I need power. Even if it means to be consumed by evil." He said. I get it. That stuff's there because Orochimaru put it there.

"Sasuke." I said, still laying on the ground. He looked at me. "I'd rather die than turn evil. You should, too. It doesn't sound too fun, being on the run all the time. Having ANBU searching for you. It sounds so awful." I coughed up blood from talking too much. "That mark is a curse, not a gift. You should know that. You need to get it sealed."

"I said it was nothing." He said. "Now tell me who did this to you."

"That would be me." Zaku said before we could say anything. Anyway, Zaku beat up Sakura, not me. I didn't hear Dosu speak up, though. The coward.

Shikamaru told Ino to get back in her own body and Chouji to get away. They listened. They're cowards, too!

The chakra around Sasuke got stronger and stronger and the marks spread out even more.

"Sasuke! This isn't the answer!" I yelled, making my ribs burn with pain. I coughed up more blood and Sasuke ignored me. Sure, I wanted to kick these guys' butts, but not this way. I could feel the bloodlust radiating from him.

Then air erupted from Zaku's hands. That baka! He can't win this battle!

I felt myself being lifted up by someone and being set down someplace else a second later. Turns out, Naruto and Sakura were there, too.

Sasuke appeared beside Zaku and hit him, making him fly backwards.

There we go! I felt like myself now. I could still feel numbness in my ribs, but other than that… it actually took less time than I thought it would.

I saw Sasuke blow fire balls at Zaku, but he blew them out with his hands. Then shuriken came out of the fire and hit Zaku. Then next thing I knew, Sasuke was on top of Zaku, threatening to break his arms. Oh my god, no!

"You must be very fond of these arms of yours. You must be very _attached _to them." Sasuke said, pushing his foot down on Zaku's back a little more.

I ran at Sasuke and shoved him off of Zaku. I landed on top of him and started crying because of god knows what.

"Sasuke, this isn't you!" I told him.

"Kyoshi." He warned, trying to get me off him.

"NO! Stop doing this!" I said, keeping him down. He was pretty strong, but I was stronger. I heard Sakura and Ino gasp at me. I was hugging him tightly to the ground.

"What happened to the big jerk I knew? You're acting like a blood-lusting monster!" I said through sobs. Who says I can't be honest?

"Kyoshi, get off me!" He said again.

"I said no!" I was crying and I think he felt one of my tears drop on him. I saw the marks retreat.

"I'm sorry, Kyoshi." He said quietly and sort of hugged me back. He sounded like he was in pain. I got off of him and sat beside him.

"You're strong, Sasuke. Too strong… We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." Dosu said, holding out his scroll.

"I'll give you the scroll, and you let us go." He set the scroll down. Then he left with Kin and Zaku.

Then squad 10 came out to check on us. I noticed someone was hiding in the trees. I looked up to see Neji and the girl with buns. How long have they been there? Oh well. They looked at me and I turned my attention back to Sasuke.

He was clutching his hand beside me. I put my arm around him to hell him that everything was going to be all right.

I could literally feel the hate radiating off of Sakura and Ino.

"Just what am I?" He asked. You _had _to feel bad for him just right then. It was hard not to.

"I don't know." I told him. "Just please don't let it happen again."

Review?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Fake Scrolls? No Way!

"Everyone, hide! Get down!" I heard Naruto shout. What is he up to? He was laying on his stomach, hastily looking around.

"You really are one of a kind. By that I mean the kind that gets on my nerves." Shikamaru said. Chouji started jabbing Naruto with a stick. All in all, it was a pretty funny sight.

"Sakura! Something happened to your hair!" Naruto told Sakura. She was sitting right beside him and he was yelling. My god.

"Oh, this? I decided to try something new." Sakura said.

"More like forced." I said dryly.

"What does she mean?" Naruto asked.

"NOTHING!" I said. "It's your fault you were unconscious." Then the girl came down from the trees.

"I'll take care of him for now, Ino." She told Ino, while taking Lee out of her hands. Then she did something surprising.

"Come on, Lee! Pull it together! Snap out of it already! Alright?" She yelled while shaking him violently. I like her style. And it worked.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Lee asked. She kneeled down and said she was helping him. He looked around. "Where re those sound ninja guys?"

"It's all right. Sasuke took care of them." Tenten said. "What did you think you were doing rushing in there all by yourself like that?"

"Well, Sakura was in trouble, so I had to do something, right?" He asked.

I walked over to them and said, "hey, go easy on him. He did it for his true love!"

"Kyoshi, I'll kill you! It was an act of kindness!" Sakura yelled at me. I tooka full look at her and noticed that her hair really bothered me.

"Ino! Fix Sakura's hair!" I shouted to Ino. Then I mumbled, "it's annoying me."

"Uh, alright." Ino said unsurely and took out her kunai.

"And you! Get down from there!" I yelled up to Neji. Well, he listened.

"How did you know I was up there, anyway?" He asked bitterly. I noticed he was a Hyuga. How didn't I notice that before. Probably too busy fighting with him. Haha, then I decided to mess with him a bit…

"I have the byakugan, duh!" I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you have the byakugan? You aren't a Hyuga!" He yelled at me. Good job keeping your cool.

"I know! I don't get it either…" I said quietly. He got an anime vein.

"Come on, Neji." Tenten said. "We have to go!" Neji took one last nasty look at me and then left with his squad. Then Shikamaru and Chouji started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously. They stopped laughing and looked at me.

"You don't _really _have byakugan, do you?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"I don't know." was all I said. I don't have it, of course. It's just really fun messing with people.

"Bye!" I said to them cheerfully. Then I left with my squad. Well, after I peicked up the scroll Dosu gave us.

"So we're back to square one." I said. We were sitting by a creek when Naruto's stomach growled.

"Well, I guess we can get some fish." I said, looking into the fish infested water. "But I'm not touching any." So Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and caught… none. When they leapt out of the water, Sasuke pinned them to a tree with a kunai.

"Hey! Maybe I can talk the fish into committing suicide!" I said. (credits to Angel, from Maximum Ride- if you haven't read it yet, I advise you to do so!)

"You can talk to fish?" Naruto asked me. I made myself look disappointed when I admitted that I could _not _talk to fish.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well loser or not, I'm still awesome!" I said, punching his arm playfully.

"Sasuke! I got the fire ready. I could use one of your fireballs!" I heard Sakura yell. O_o anyway…

"I have to do everything around here." he grumbled.

"Well, you _are_ the only man I see around here." I said.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at me. I ignored him. Payback!

So I caught a few fish myself. Five. And sadly, I did not talk them into committing suicide. Try to make them drown themselves, I could…

I stabbed the fish with my katanas. And now they have a big gashes on them when guts coming out. You think that's gross? You're not the one that had to see them.

When we sat around the fire, which was cooking fish, we started talking.

"It's been four days since the second exam began." Sasuke said. "And we sure aren't going to break any records and we only have 24 hours left." "I wonder how many other teams have already made it back with their scrolls already." Sakura mused.

"Yeah, well watch your backs. If we're still out here, there is bound to be some other team out here." I said. Sasuke threw me the scroll.

"Kyoshi, you can hold the scroll for now on." he said.

"Fine by me." I said and put it in my weapon pouch.

When the fish were done, I took one and let it cool down. Of course Naruto had to eat it right away. That led him running in circles chanting, "hot, hot, hot!"

"Naruto, you baka! Use common sense! If a fish just came out of an open flame, is it going to be hot?" I asked rather annoyed. When he was done his little charade, he sat down and started eating again. That baka. Well, at least it's cooled down.

"Ugh, I hate fish." I said, still eating it, anyway. It was disgusting. And wrong. I was eating its guts. I think. Ew, and I think I just saw Naruto eat an eyeball! I put down my fish, what left of my appetite, gone.

Then Sakura went into a speech on how we will never find a heaven scroll.

"I know! Kyoshi, do your psychic thing to see who has a heaven scroll left!" Naruto suggested.

"It doesn't work like that, you pansy!" I said and hit him on the head. "Are you trying to take advantage of my powers? Anyway, I see that we _are_ going to get a heaven scroll. From who? I don't know. But we are going to get one."

"Well, the next enemy we face could be our last chance." Sasuke said. "I'm going to get some water."

"Don't die!" I called to him.

"Hn." Was his reply. I was only going him good advise. He should definitely follow it.

"Hey, Sakura, Kyoshi! I know how we can do this without fighting anyone!" Naruto said.

"How?" I asked suspiciously. He took out a bunch of scrolls from his bag. I knew where this was going.

"No way in hell, Naruto!" I said. "What?" Sakura asked, oblivious to what Naruto was getting at.

"He wants us to make one of those scrolls look like a Heaven Scroll! And even if we could, we still don't know what is inside of it!" I said.

"That's why we look in the Earth Scroll that you have." He said.

"No way, Naruto! We could die for all I know!" I said.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked.

"Well, if we don't die, we still don't know if the Earth scroll says the same thing as the Heaven Scroll." I said.

"Well, we do have an idea what could be on the Heaven Scroll. The Earth Scroll." Naruto said, pointing at my kunai pouch.

"We can't open it! If we don't die, we would be eliminated from the exams!" I yelled.

"I know, but if we don't open it, we'll never make it!" he said.

"I'd rather be eliminated than die!" I said.

"We won't die!"

"Naruto's right, Kyoshi. We need to get this over with. We are never going to find a Heaven Scroll." Sakura said. She wasn't listening to me!

"Didn't you hear me?_ We will find one!" _I said.

"What if the prediction was about us making a scroll? What if that was it?" She asked.

"We'll find one!" I yelled. They didn't listen. They just nodded to each other and attacked me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME YOU FREAKING PANSIES!" I screamed. They tied me up with rope and took the Earth Scroll from me. I tried getting out, but the ropes were too thick. I could feel rope burns forming on my arms.

"YOU BAKAS! DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DAMN SCROLL!" I screamed.

"Sorry Kyoshi." They both said, getting ready to open it.

"!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I would listen to her if I were you. She has some sense." Came a new voice. It was that grey haired guy from the first exam.

Thank god! Thank god! Thank god!(Repeats this ten million times) I didn't even care if he was an enemy. Then Sasuke came.

"I can't believe you guys!" he said.

"Hey! I told them not to! They tied me up. NOW UNTIE ME _THIS INSTANT!" _I yelled. So they did.

"I can't believe you couldn't take them on." Sasuke said.

"It was a surprise attack! I didn't expect my own teammates to attack me! You traitors!" I said to them.

"Well, it's lucky I came at the time I did. I've seen what happened to the teams that opened it. They have some hypnosis jutsu. For people unwise enough to open them, it will knock you out. And when you finally wake up, the exam is over." He said.

"You bakas should have listened to me." I said accusingly.

"Kabuto, right? We met at the registration. What are you doing walking around all by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not after your Earth Scroll." Kabuto said.

"Speaking of Earth Scroll… give me that!" I said, snatching the Earth Scroll from Naruto's hand and replacing it back in my pouch. "And don't _ever _tie me up again or I _will _kill you."

"So, you guys are looking for a Heaven Scroll, too?" Kabuto asked. "You see, I already have them both." He pulled out an Earth and a Heaven Scroll. Then he turned to leave.

"I'll fight you for it." Sasuke and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, debating who gets to fight him and who doesn't.

"Wait a minute! Have you forgotten? This guy saved our butts!" Naruto said.

"ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" I bellowed.

"You say you'll fight me for it, but I can see your heart really isn't into it. If it was, you would have just jumped me when my back was turned. Why didn't you?" Kabuto asked.

"First of all, that's not really nice, is it? Second, you would have heard us. And third, you would have been expecting us to do that, wouldn't you have?" I asked. Then I sensed someone in the trees. "Oh, and there is someone watching us." I said calmly. The person quickly left.

"It's probably because of your fire there." Kabuto said. "Well, actually, I admire you for not jumping me. So I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll show you the path you must take to get to the tower. But come on. More people could come." So I guess I won't be fighting him? Oh well. Naruto will do. I hit him hard on the head, making a bump.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"For tying me up, you baka!" I yelled back.

"It was Sakura's idea!" he yelled. So I hit Sakura just as hard.

"Kyoshi, you baka!" She yelled and ran at me.

"Sweet revenge!" I yelled, tripping her.

"Are they always like that?" Kabuto asked.

"Sometimes they're worse." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. "Don't act like you're any better, Uchiha! Or I'll hit you, too!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: _Finding _a Heaven Scroll

"So… do you still think there are any candidates out here?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah." Kabuto said. Just think about it. What do you think is the most efficient way of finding a scroll in a big area like this? To go searching in the forest for them?" He asked.

"Uh… no?" Sakura said uncertain.

"No." He confirmed. "You wait for them to come to you. The tower is where everybody is going, right? So teams who don't have all their scrolls will be lurking in the area for other teams who have both scrolls."

"Like an ambush." Sakura said. "So we can just wait for a team and then ambush them and we get the scroll."

"There's a problem, though." Kabuto said. "You guys don't think you'll be the only team thinking about this, do you? Any other team that is lacking a scroll will be lying and waiting, just like you."

"Who cares? The more the merrier! Whoever they are- we will take them down." Naruto said confidently.

Kabuto said that there would be collectors and stuff. Blah, blah, blah. I was wondering how he knew all of these things, but didn't ask.

"Hey, there's the tower." I said.

"It's about time! Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's someone back there." Sakura said. That caused Naruto to throw a kunai, which hit a giant caterpillar.

"That's disgusting." I said, seeing gooey stuff ooze out of it. "Let's go before I puke."

We were running for a while until we saw some deceased bodies. And by deceased, I mean dead. (Just had to say it!)

"A trap." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and it gets worse form here in." Kabuto said.

Then Naruto set off a trap. That made Kabuto jump in front of him and get hit by a kunai. He turned out to be using substitution. Luckily. I didn't want a wounded person dragging me down.

"Well, that was close." The real Kabuto said. "Like I said- it only gets worse from here on in." We went on walking silently until I realized something.

"Hey, Kabuto?" I asked.

"What?" He said.

"If you're from Konoha, then how come I've never seen you before? I mean, I would have remembered if I saw someone young with grey hair." I said. He looked at me with disbelief, then turned angry.

"Speak for yourself. You have white hair." He said. I was only asking.

"Yeah, well _mine _doesn't make me look old. Anyway, we're going in circles. We're inside a genjutsu." I said.

"What? How long have you known that?" he asked.

"I don't know.. Five minutes?" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. "And I don't believe you."

"Then don't." I said simply. A few seconds later, I saw the same caterpillar that Naruto murdered. For the sixth time.

"Look at that! I was right!" I said gleefully and pointed to the distorted caterpillar. Everyone gasped in disbelief. "I bet you guys thought I was crazy. Oh well. I forgive you."

"It does seem like we've been spotted." Kabuto said.

"No way." Naruto said.

"Anyway, you pansies! You should believe me for now on. I've made a ton of predictions that came true and none that didn't." I said.

"Kyoshi, what _is _a pansy?" Naruto asked.

"It's a weak girly-girl." I put it in simple terms.

"Oh." He said. And then: "Hey!" He's so slow.

"We were so concerned by not getting seen that we didn't notice we were walking around in circles." Kabuto said.

"_I _did!" I said.

"No, you didn't see it, you predicted it. And maybe you should get people to believe you for once." Kabuto said. "Do you lie so much that no one believes you anymore?"

"I don't lie! And I don't know why no one ever believes me!" I said. "It's not my fault, it's theirs. And we're getting no where by fighting like this."

"You're right." He said. "They're probably trying to wear us down until we're tired enough for them to strike."

"Them cowards! They must be weak if they have to do that!" I said. Just then, a ton of clones came out of the trees.

"Well that's just great!" I said sarcastically. "Four against forty."

"I like those odds." Naruto said. I should have hit his right then. But I didn't. I took out my katanas. I' glad they didn't know where the scroll was. Then I'd be the target.

"Just like cornered rats." One of the clones said. Cornered… rats? I've never heard that one before.

"Cornered rats, are we?" Naruto asked, punching one of them. Way to go, Naruto. The clone turned into mud or tar of whatever it was. One problem. Another clone came out of it. With a kunai.

"Naruto, behind you!" I yelled.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sasuke yelled at the same time. He threw a kunai at the clone's hand, cutting git off. I would have done the same thing if it wasn't for my terrible aim.

So the clone turned to Sasuke and threw the kunai at him. Sasuke didn't move so I got In front of him and deflected the kunai with my katanas.

The clones were saying, "Surrender your scrolls! Surrender your scrolls! Surrender your scrolls!" all at different times. It was really getting on my nerves!

They were closing in on us slowly, kind of like zombies. I sliced two of them in half at the same time. It was in vain because a new clone just popped out of them.

"What is with these clones? Where is the real one?" I asked, frustrated.

The clones kept repeating, "Surrender your scrolls!"

"Ugh, SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed. I _really _wish they would just go away.

"The real one isn't here." I told Kabuto. "He's in hiding. I can't sense anyone."

"Sense anyone?" He asked me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah…" I extended. "I have this weird feeling telling me that I _shouldn't _trust you. So I'm not telling you." He looked a bit annoyed, but who cares?

"Oh, never mind. They're here." I said, calmly.

"Where?" Kabuto asked. I pointed at a bush.

"Yes. This illusion is because the people doing it is afraid of hand-to-hand combat." Kabuto said. "Well, according to my data."

"COWARDS!" I screamed at the bush. Suddenly, a bunch of kunai came towards me and the others. I yelped and blocked them off with my katanas. It was pretty good, too, because my katanas were thin and I blocked off about, let's see… one, two, three, four, five, six. Six kunai. They were all laying at my feet. I picked one up and threw it at a clone. Well, it _did _hit a clone, just not the targeted one.

Then Naruto did his oh-so-famous shadow clone jutsu.

"Naruto! The real ones are behind that bush!" I said, pointing.

"Okay!" All his clones said at once.

"My, aren't we the smart one.?" One of the enemy clones said. I'm hearing that a lot lately…

"Well, Naruto went after the clones, to no avail. The clones still kept reforming. I went after some myself. Still no progress.

"Die. You. Stupid. Clones!" I said, slashing a clone in half after each word. Then I turned myself invisible and hid. While I did that, I made a clone of myself and made that one fight until daybreak. I'm not giving these people what they want. Which is to fight.

Then the sun started coming up. The clone vanished.

"Well, well. Now who's the cornered rats?" Sasuke asked. But it wasn't Sasuke. Well, it was, but not the one that was fighting all night. Apparently they did the same thing I did.

Well, they didn't have _exactly _the same idea as me, because all of the clones turned to Naruto. So Naruto put together the shadow clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu so he could do this. That must have taken up a lot of chakra.

Wait a minute! Naruto could have done this for me instead for me doing ti by myself! Ah… too late now. So I appeared beside the actual Naruto.

"My real trick was coming up with clones for the rest of my squad." Naruto explained. "Well, except for Kyoshi. She had her own plan before I even did anything."

"Well, while we were in hiding, our clones too all the fighting and the beating, while we were safe and sound in hiding." Sasuke said. Naruto's clones disappeared and he fell to his knees.

"Naruto, take a break. You've used too much chakra." I said.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've got them." Sasuke said. No! I wanted to get them! Well, despite what me and Sasuke said, Naruto still went up and punched one of the rain ninja into the others, causing them to fall down. Go Naruto.

"After everything I've done, there is no way I'm going to sit back and let you guys have all of the fun." He said. How is he still able to move? He's used up way too much chakra. I should have knocked him out right there. But I didn't. I was being exceptionally nice that day.

"Not bad, but we're still feeling lucky." One rain ninja said, getting gup. They all made hand signs, creating more clones.

"I sense failure in your future!" I said in a psychic voice.

"You talking to yourself over there?" One asked me.

"No! I'm talking to you jerks!" I yelled at them. Then Naruto ran at them. I was about to see which ones were the real ninjas, but I noticed that Sasuke looked like he was in pain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked him. He was holding his neck where Orochimaru hit him. I saw some of the marks were spreading.

"Sasuke, not this again!" I said, shaking him. He took hold of my arms, making me stop.

One of the clones tried attacking Naruto with a kunai. Kabuto pushed him out of the way, getting hit with the kunai instead of Naruto.

"Naruto! Stop having people save your sorry ass!" I told him.

"Well _sorry!" _He said.

"That's okay." I said sweetly, just to annoy him. And it worked, but he didn't say anything back.

"Forget it, Naruto! The real ones aren't in there!" Sasuke said. I didn't see them, either. And the I remembered that Kakashi could use Earth Style jutsus. If he could, then why wouldn't these ninja be able to? And I saw them! Under the ground.

"That explains it!' I said. "They're underground!"

Then they came out and attacked Kabuto. He got punched and his glasses got knocked off. I punched one of the ninjas, sending him into the next one, then the next one. That caused all the clones to disappear. Now that's what I call 'domino effect'!

"Thanks, Kyoshi. You saved my neck." Kabuto said.

"Yeah? Well I still don't trust you!" I told him.

"I can live with that." He said, getting up.

"Look! A Heaven Scroll!" Naruto shouted.

"Good for you guys!" Kabuto said.

"I'll take that!" I said, extending my hand. Naruto reluctantly gave it to me and I put it in my kunai pouch along with the other one. "I told you we'd find a Heaven Scroll! But you didn't listen to me!" I told Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Preliminaries

We finally got to the tower and met up with Kabuto's team. I didn't exactly trust them, either.

"There you are, Kabuto. You're late." One of them said.

"Sorry about that. I got a little sidetracked." Kabuto said.

"Yeah, and are we glad for that! It's only because of you we got both of the scrolls." Naruto said.

"Not really. You did most of it on your own." Kabuto said. Well, me and Sakura were helping Sasuke walk.

"Sorry to break up this sappy goodbye, not really, but can we _please _get going?" I asked, bored.

"Well, this is the door we go through. So long and good luck to us both." Kabuto said. They opened their doors while Naruto opened ours.

We got inside and noticed writing on the wall in front of us.

"I think we should open the scrolls." Naruto said.

"Well no duh!" I said, already having them out. I gave one to Sasuke and the other to Naruto and they opened them. Smoke started to steam out of it.

"Oh, no. This is a summoning jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Well drop the scrolls!" I yelled and quickly backed away from them. What's being summoned?

They threw the scrolls and an explosion went off. More smoke came. When it all disappeared, Iruka was standing on top of the scrolls.

"Oh god!" I said, not pleased to see him at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said.

"Hey, long time no see." Iruka said.

"Not long enough." I said.

"Ah, Kyoshi. Still as negative as ever." He said.

"Just answer the question." I said.

"Well, after the test, each chuunin are suppose to welcome the test takers back, and, well, it was just good luck that I got you guys." he said.

"Yeah, 'good luck'." I mumbled.

"And you've made it just in time, too." He said, looking at a watch. "And now, congratulations, you've made it past the second exam."

"So what would you have done to us if we opened the scroll in the middle for the test?" Sasuke asked.

"If they opened the scroll in the middle of the test, we were told to knock out whoever opened it." Iruka said. Well, I'm sure glad Naruto didn't open it. I would have been an easy target for those chuunin when I was all tied up.

Iruka started explaining what the saying on the wall meant. Bo-ring.

After he was finished, we went threw the doors to see everyone that passed (which wasn't much). They were standing in lines with their teams. We joined and I was the extra one since we had a squad of four.

And I was wondering what the third exam would be.

"Congratulations on completing the second exam." Anko said.

"It looks like all of the Konohagakure ninja passed." Sakura said. Now that I looked around, I did see that all of the Konoha ninjas passed. Even all the rookies.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." I agreed.

"Okay, pay attention." Anko said. "Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you maggots." So the Hokage told us everything about the exams. And I mean everything. Let's just say it was boring.

Before he could finish, Hayate Gekko interfered.

He told us that if any of us wasn't in top physical condition, then we should quit because the preliminaries would start immediately. It would also be one-on-one hand-to-hand combat.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his neck. Apparently he was in pain.

"Sasuke you have to quit." Sakura said.

"Sakura! Don't edge him on! If he wants to continue, let him continue." I said. Sakura got into an argument with Sasuke. She said she would tell them about the mark.

"Sakura, don't." I said. She was about to raise her hand, but someone beat her to it. Kabuto.

"Okay, you got me. I'm out." He said.

"Kabuto Yakushi of Konohagakure, right?" Hayate asked. "You may leave."

So he left and Sakura started to raise her hand again, but Sasuke slapped it down.

"Don't you dare tell them about this mark." He said.

"Am I suppose to just watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bare to watch." Sakura said.

"Then don't watch." Sasuke said. "Just stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you."

"Alright, we will now begin the preliminary rounds." The Hokage said. He told us that since their were 21 of us, there would be one round of three fighters. The winners would pass onto the third exam. No rules. Then a score board got revealed. That's suppose to show us who was fighting who.

So the board was shuffling through names. It stopped at Roy Okato and Sasuke Uchiha. What the hell ever, doesn't even let Sasuke have a chance to rest.

"Good luck, Sasuke." I said to him. He'll need it.

"Thanks." He said back and I went to the upper level.

"Well, if you're ready… begin!" Hayate said. Sasuke took out a kunai while Okato took out some shuriken. He threw the shuriken at Sasuke but he deflected them all with the kunai. Then he fell down in pain.

"Come on, Sasuke!" I yelled. "Suck it up, you're a ninja!" I felt people look at me. Then Okato almost kicked Sasuke's face in. He didn't, though, because Sasuke moved in time. But then he pinned Okato down. Sasuke looked so little compared to him. It was kind of cute. Kind of.

But Okato did something with his hand and hit Sasuke's chest, causing him to lose his grip. Then he ran at Sasuke and pushed him down and chakra came out of his hand. No wait! It was going _into _his hand. He was stealing Sasuke's chakra!

And Sasuke was starting to look weaker and weaker. But then he kicked Okato off of him.

"Yeah, Sasuke!' I cheered. "Way to suck it up!" And again, I felt peoples' eyes on me. Can't a ninja cheer for her teammate?

Anyway, Okato ran at Sasuke again. Sasuke slowly stood up. Okato went for Sasuke again, but he dodged.

Sasuke tried kicking Okato, but he also dodged. Then Naruto yelled to Sasuke that he wasn't an Uchiha or something. I don't know, I really wasn't listening.

Anyway, he seemed to inspire Sasuke more than I did, because the next thing I knew, Sasuke was dodging every one of Okato's attacks.

Then Sasuke disappeared and then appeared in front of Okato and kicked him in the jaw.

"When the hell did he learn that?" I asked seriously.

"Oh, it was when Sasuke and Lee were fighting. You left, remember? Lee used that move on Sasuke." Naruto explained.

Well, anyway, while Okato was still flying threw the air, Sasuke appeared underneath him and said that this wasn't his move, he borrowed it but from here out it's all original. Then I saw Sasuke cough u blood and his mark was spreading rapidly.

"Sasuke, no!' I yelled in disapproval. "Fight it off!" And it retreated. Thank god!

Orochimaru: 'Damn you, Kyoshi! I could have had that!' he thought.

So Sasuke tried kicking Okato in midair. He blocked it with his arms. Then Sasuke hit Okato in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. But then Sasuke did a lions barrage, making him slam to the ground. The impact made Sasuke skid backwards. After a few seconds they were both still laying on the ground.

"Come on, Sasuke! Get up!" I yelled. So he did, breathing heavily. Hayate checked on Okato and said he was down.

"I'm declaring this match over. Sasuke Uchiha will proceed to the finals."

"Yeah! Go Sasuke!" Me and Naruto cheered. Sasuke was about to fall, but Kakashi appeared behind him and supported him. He was also reading that perverted book of his.

I noticed that Sasuke was looking at Lee. So I looked. Lee looked pretty mad. So I walked over to him and said, "if it makes you feel any happier, that move probably saved his life." Then I walked back to Naruto and Sakura, wondering who would be fighting next.

Anyway, I'm going to just tell you who won the matches and how.

Next was Shino against Zaku. Shino won by clogging Zaku's wind tunnels in his hands with bugs.

Then it was Kankuro against one of Kabuto's teammates.

"Yeah! Let's go Kitty-boy!" I cheered for him. He shot a glare at me, but other than that did nothing. Kankuro won by using his puppet. Yeah, real manly (Sorry for any Kankuro fans out there. Personally, I think he's kind of hot, but he's very fun to make fun of!)

Next was Sakura and Ino. Can't wait 'til this fight! They both walked down to where Hayate was standing and gues what? He surprised me.

"Since the number of candidates that are competing is odd, I will have Kyoshi Yin join this battle." Hayate said.

Gaara: 'So that's what her last name is.' he thought.

A three way fight? I jumped down off the upper level to where Sakura and Ino were standing.

"You may begin." Hayate said. I jumped back and sat against the wall. Ninjas around me were wondering what I was doing.

"Hey!" I said to Sakura and Ino. "Since you guys hate each other and all, I'll let you battle first. The winner will get to battle me."

"What? That's not how it works!" Tenten said u in the stands.

"Well, _actually_ they said there were no rules. So get over it." I said.

"I swear, Kyoshi. You're just as lazy as Shikamaru." Ino said.

"No don't go dragging me into it." Shikamaru said in his usual laid back voice.

"Hey, the fight's started! What are you waiting for?" I told them. So Sakura and Ino battled. It was pretty dull if you ask me. So in the end, they both lost, declaring me the winner. I love disqualification.

"What? But she didn't do anything!" I heard ninjas in the stands say. Well, that just means that I didn't show anybody my strength. So maybe they will underestimate me if I go up against them in the third exam. That's a good advantage.

I went to the upper level. Kakashi took Ino and Sakura up. And when they finally work up, I decided not to brag that I had won.

After my match, Tenten and Temari were battling. Temari won the match when she used her fan to knock Tenten out. Too bad.

Then it was Shikamaru against Kin. Shikamaru better win this one. And he did, by using the Shadow Possession jutsu. He threw the kunai at Kin (her doing the same) but he ducked (her doing the same) but she hit her head on the wall and passed out. I have to say, Shikamaru is quite the tactician.

Then it was Naruto and Kiba. Naruto won, surprisingly. He tricked Kiba into attacking his dog, Akamaru.

So then Hinata gave Naruto some medicine and Neji was glaring at her. I went up to him and hit him lightly on the arm.

"You jealous of your cousin?" I asked. "She's a Hyuga, too, right? You want to be with Naruto, don't you? Ooohh, you have a man-crush! Hyuga's got a man-crush!"

"What are you talking about?" he said calmly, not giving me the satisfaction of his embarrassment. Aw. Oh well.

"Okay, well you shouldn't be so uptight." I said, changing the subject. "Sometimes, the things that you thought you knew were true, the things that make you very angry, they can be wrong. And trust me. Whatever you think _is _wrong." I told him. Yes, I read his future.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me with an attitude.

"I don't know! It's _your _future!" I said and walked away, leaving him as confused as ever.

"Oh," I said, not turning around. "and people _can _change. Just saying."

So then the next battle was Hinata and Neji. Neji won by almost killing Hinata. (like I didn't know that would happen…) I knew she would live, though. But guess what? Neji didn't listen to me when I told him not to be so uptight. Or about how people can change. A few times he looked up at me with a very confused expression.

Anyway, next was Lee and Gaara. I could see that this was not going to end well for Lee.

"Lee! Just a heads up! I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you _aren't _going to win and this _isn't _going to end too well." I yelled down to him.

"I will win this fight, Kyoshi. Don't worry." Lee said.

"You baka! I'm a psychic, damn it! You aren't going to win but I won't stop you from fighting." I said. He continued. So I stayed quiet when he got his arm and leg crushed by Gaara's sand.

And the last fight was Chouji and Dosu. Dosu won.

All the candidates that won lined up in front of the Hokage. That was Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, me, Naruto, and Dosu. Sasuke also won, but I had a feeling he was in the hospital.

The Hokage said that the exams would be a month from now. Great.

"Now, before you leave, you have to take a slip out of the box Anko is holding." The Hokage said. We did and it had a number written on it.

"Okay, now tell me from left to right what number you have on your paper." Ibiki said.

Dosu had nine, Naruto had one, Temari had seven, Kankuro had five, Gaara had three, Shikamaru had eight, Neji had two, Shino had six, and I had ten.

"So that means Sasuke gets number four." Ibiki said. Then he showed us who we would fight.

1. Naruto vs. Neji

2. Gaara vs. Sasuke

3. Kankuro vs. Shino

4. Temari vs. Shikamaru

5. Kyoshi vs. Dosu

"This is going to be fun." I said. Then the Hokage said that there would be judges that see if we have the qualities to become chuunin. Blah, blah, blah. I'll make it! But I was only guessing. I can't see that far into the future. Yet.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Kabuto Returns- That Jerk!

So I decided to see Sasuke, you know? I just felt like I should. I don't know why. These feelings just overtake me. I didn't have a good feeling about this, though.

When I got to the hospital desk, the lady said that I couldn't see him.

"What do you mean I can't see him right now?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but he's still in critical condition." She said.

"I don't care. I have to check on him." I said.

She hesitated, then said "fine, but you won't be able to talk to him. Just show the ANBU the key and tell them I sent you, okay?" She said, handing me the key.

"Thank you!" I said and ran towards Sasuke's room. When I got there, I saw that the door was already open and three ANBU were on the ground, dead. And guess who was standing over Sasuke.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kyoshi Yin." Kabuto said.

"Get away from Sasuke." I said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit his throat right now." he said.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. You traitor! I bet you're not even part of the Leaf Village." I said.

"You're right. I'm part of the Sound Village. One of Orochimaru's spies."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No one would believe you if you told them, so why not?" I went for my katanas but he said, "ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. One flick of my wrist, and Sasuke is dead." he threatened. I was definitely in trouble. I wanted to hurt him so badly, but I didn't want to put Sasuke's life in danger. Suddenly, the knife in Kabuto's hand flew behind me. Kakashi was standing in the doorway.

"Kakashi!" I said, surprised. Oh thank god!

"Hi, Kyoshi." He said.

"Well, Kakashi. I guess I'm going to have to take you full on." Kabuto said. "But next time, you should station at least ten Black Ops to guard."

"You… you're not an ordinary genin, are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Why? Are you looking to take me on?" Kabuto asked. They both glared at each other.

"I know who you are. You're the medical chief's son." Kakashi said. _And _a spy? "Your name… what was it? Kabuto Yakushi. What are you? One of Orochimaru's puppets?" Kabuto smirked.

"Even if you did take me into custody, you would never prove that I have any connection to him." Kabuto said.

"Just answer the question." Kakashi demanded.

"And if I don't?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions" Kakashi said. Less talk more action!

"Even if I did tell you, you will know soon enough." Kabuto said.

"You smart alecky little brat. I'll teach you to mess with grown-ups." Kakashi said and pulled out a kunai.

"Come on, give me a break. Don't be so arrogant." Kabuto said and pulled out a curvy knife. "The cards are clearly in my favor." he put the knife against Sasuke's throat. I lunged at him with a kunai. That only led to me being slashed across the stomach and chest with his knife. I let out a cry and dropped to the ground. I was losing lots of blood.

"Kyoshi!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi pinned Kabuto to the ground. Then a dead ANBU stood up and ran for the window.

"I should have known." Kakashi said under his breath. My eyesight was covered in black blotches. Kakashi got away from the window and picked me up. I finally blacked out from all the blood loss.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- The Battle With Neji

I woke up in the hospital, a bit confused as to where I was at. Then the scene came back to me. I quickly sat up. How long was I out? I looked down to see my torso all bandaged up. The wound's probably already healed. I got off the bed as soon as a nurse came in.

"You're awake early! You've only been out for five hours. That's definitely not enough time for a wound as big as that to heal!" She said. "Let me check it."

She took off the bandages to see a healed wound (With an exception of a scar).

"You're a quick healer. I'll have to let the doctors let you out. Your clothes are over there" She said pointing to a chair. "You get dressed and I'll be back."

She left and I got changed. About five minutes later a doctor came in and told me I could leave. That's good. I left and started to aimlessly walk around. That's when I saw Neji Hyuga sitting underneath a tree. He took no notice to me.

"Neji Hyuga! I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled, while pointing at him. A few bystanders looked at me like I was crazy or something (which I probably was, but oh well). Neji looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, sure. I'm bored." I told him. "I didn't get to fight in the prelims."

"Okay, he said. "But no swords."

"I'm fine with that. I don't want to kill you or anything. Oh wait. I kind of do." I said, taking off my katanas anyway.

Neji: 'Kill me? Like she could. And could she be more rude?' He thought.

"Were you serious when you said you have the byakugan?" He asked.

"No, I was kidding. Gees, no one can take a joke these days." I said.

"Oh." He said. Then he got ready. So did I.

"Ready when you are." I said to him. He activated the byakugan. So I did something terribly stupid. I tried to punch him. Never do that to a Hyuga. It cause me to get poked about a million times, which made me spit out blood. So then I turned invisible.

"That's not going to work on me. I can sense chakra." Neji said smugly. I didn't listen to him and I tried to punch him again. The same thing happened.

Then I had this brilliant idea to create an invisible clone of myself. Neji couldn't see it because clones don't have any chakra.

So I had my clone punch him on the back. Oops. That might have been a little too hard because he coughed up blood and passed out. Eh, he probably deserved it. I turned myself visible again.

I was thinking about just leaving him there, but I thought that might be too mean. So I put his arm around my shoulder and supported him. God how much does he weigh? He's really skinny, but heavy at the same time. Maybe I'm just getting weaker. Then I picked up my katanas. Now where might he live?

I was walking around, trying to find his house. Or someone who knew where his house was. He can't live too far away from here! Then I saw someone who looked like him. He was standing outside of a huge compound.

"Maybe that's where he lives." I said to myself. "Hey you!" I yelled to the man. He looked at me. Then at Neji. Then his eyes widened.

Neji's uncle: 'Is that Neji? Is he unconscious?' he thought perplexed.

"Is he related to you, or something?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, he's my nephew. What happened to him?" he asked me.

"We were dueling and I kind of made him pass out." I said a little embarrassed. The blood on my face didn't help much, either.

"You did?" He asked bewildered. "How strong are you, exactly?" I shrugged the best I could without dropping Neji.

"Um… can you take him, please? He's getting kind of heavy." I said. He nodded and took him.

"Well, come in." he told me, gesturing to the compound.

"Uh… okay." I said, surprised that he actually invited me in. Let's hope he's not a pedophile. (sorry, had to say it! J)

Well, when we got into the compound, we went to a living room that had one couch and three recliner type things around a coffee table. He laid Neji down on the couch and gestured me to sit down on a recliner. He sat across from me.

"What's your name?" he asked. Man, I _really _hope he's not a pedophile.

"Kyoshi, yours?" I asked politely.

"Hiashi. I am the leader of the Hyuga clan." he said.

"Oh, that's cool. So I guess Neji is from the side branch if he's your nephew?" I asked. Of course I already knew that from his and Hinata's fight, but it can't hurt to ask…

"Yeah, he is. I don't think he is too pleased about it, either." Hiashi said. "Now, how did you make Neji pass out, exactly? Not much people are able to do it because of the byakugan. Do you know about the blind spot?" He asked.

"Blind spot? Not, I don't think that was it. You see, I can turn invisible." I said. "So I did, but he could still see my chakra. So I made a clone of myself and had it attack Neji. But as you can see, I think I may have hit him too hard." I explained.

"Okay, so how do you know Neji? He asked, getting off the topic.

"I met him in the chuunin exams. We don't know each other too well, but I wanted to fight him after I saw what he did to Hinata. That was pretty brutal. I wanted to see if I could beat him." I said. Then Neji woke up.

"Well, that didn't take too long. I guess I didn't hit you as hard as I thought I did." I said to him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You don't know?" I asked. "Your at your house." (Well, actually, it was Hiashi's house, but oh well…)

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"I carried you here." I said.

"And you beat me?"

"Yes, I did."

"How?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions! I made an invisible clone of me and had it punch you."

"Neji you have to admit, she's strong." Hiashi said. I forgot he was sitting across from me!

"Yeah, she is." Neji mused.

"Anyway, I would like you to train with Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi." Hiashi said. "I mean, if you don't already have a trainer." I thought about tit. Kakashi was most likely going to train Sasuke…

"No, I don't. I would love to." I said. Well, Neji was shocked, anyway- but he didn't say anything.

"Well then, you, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi will meet at this compound at seven o'clock tomorrow."

"Okay." I said.

"Then you may leave." Hiashi said.

"Okay, bye!" I said and waved 'bye' to them both. I left, wondering who Hanabi was.

Have you guys ever noticed that the main branch of the Hyugas, their first names always start with 'H'? I wonder why?


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

Chapter 27: Gaara

Well, there went an hour of my life that I can't get back.

I saw Naruto, who was being chased by some guy in sunglasses. Hmm… suspicious character… PUNCH!

Yeah, he ran past me so he was _so _asking for it. I went to get out my katanas, but they weren't there. I left them at the Hyugas! Though I was still debating if this guy was evil or not…

"Naruto, what did you get yourself into this time?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, that's my new trainer. He said that if he couldn't catch me before daybreak, he wouldn't have to train me." Naruto said. "But he's a closet perv."

I choked down laughter. "A _what?_" I asked.

"A closet perv!" Naruto yelled.

"What the hell? Anyway, I got a trainer, too!" I said.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hiashi Hyuga." I told him.

"What?" He asked. "You're training with the Hyugas? That means you can tell me how Neji is going to fight!" I hit him over the head.

"I'm not going to cheat for you! Anyway, I beat Neji in ten minutes flat!" I bragged.

"You did?" He asked. "How? How? How? How?"

"Don't go spreading that around, Naruto! The last thing I want is for someone I'm training with to hate me!" I said then I pointed at Naruto's trainer. "So he's not evil?"

"Yeah, he's evil. Thanks, you saved my life!" Naruto said and hugged me.

"Get off me before I kill you!" I yelled at him, trying to get him off. When he did, he ran away.

I went over to his trainer and nudged him with my foot.

"Uh… hello?" I asked unsurely. Then I picked him up by his arms and started shaking him Tenten style.

"What kind of ninja are you?" I yelled. "Go train Naruto or something!" he gained consciousness and hit me.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?" I yelled, annoyed.

"That's for making me lose Naruto." he said. That caused me to punch him again, but this time I didn't see if he would get up or not.

So after twenty minutes of walking around, bored, I decided to go see Sasuke. It was better than nothing.

Before I could get there, I saw this guy with really crazy white hair (we all know who it is!). Naruto showed up, calling him a pervert. Gosh, what is with him and the word 'pervert'? The white haired guy put Naruto in the barrel and put a rock on top of the lid.

"You baka! Why did you do that to Naruto?" I demanded.

"Oh, you know that kid?" he asked. "He's been following me around for a while now and it's getting on my nerves."

So Naruto has become a stalker…

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled.

"I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage." he said, doing a little pose.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled from the barrel.

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya said.

"Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage!" I yelled just to irk him.

"I don't care! You won't be able to get that big of a rock off the barrel." he said. Just to prove him wrong, I pushed the rock off with only one finger. Naruto got out of the barrel.

"Ah! Who are you?" Jiraiya asked/yelled, doing an anime fall.

"I'm your worst enemy if you keep picking on Naruto!" I told him. Then I went to the hospital.

Nothing bad happened like last time. They still said that Sasuke couldn't talk. I was still in there for ten minutes, though.

"Sasuke, when are you going to wake up?" I asked him. He didn't hear me, of course.

Then I went to Lee's room. He was also in critical condition, but he was awake. He was looking out the window and took no notice to me.

"Lee, if only you listened to me." I said sadly. He looked at me, surprised.

"Kyoshi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What else do you do at a hospital if you're not injured." I asked.

"Oh." he said stupidly. Awkward silence.

"Anyway," I said, breaking it. "I'm still wondering why you didn't believe me even though you knew I could see the future."

"I don't give up." he said.

"Well, that's a fatal mistake sometimes." I told him. Hate to be a pessimist. "If you were in a real battle, Gai wouldn't have been able to save you and you could have died."

"I know." Lee said. "So, did you come here just to rub it in my face?"

I looked at him in disbelief and hurt. "Do you really think I'm that pathetic?" I asked. And without letting him answer, I left.

I was still walking around at night. I started to notice that every night I slept less and less.

I saw that Dosu and Gaara were also awake. They seemed to be talking, so I went over to them, invisible. Call me nosy. I know I am.

Anyway, Gaara turned into something and attacked Dosu. I ran at Dosu and pushed him out of the way before the thing could hit him.

"You baka!" I said to him. "Don't get yourself killed! I still want to fight you in the third exam!"

I could sense people watching us. Oh well.

"What's up Gaara?" I looked at him innocently. He just looked at me like I was insane (so what if I was?).

Baki: 'she is _so _going to die.' he thought.

"Sorry to interfere, but you can kill this baka _after _we fight. Well, if he's not already dead. Okay?"

"Whatever." Gaara said. Then he went back to sitting where he was. And I left. He better not kill Dosu.

So I went home. I wasn't exactly tired, but I still went to sleep.

**I'm so sorry if Gaara is a bit OOC. And if Kyoshi is a Mary Sue. It **_**was **_**my first fanfiction… Review?**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 28: Training With the Hyugas

The next day I got up and dressed and such. I got ready for training. So when I got there, I was, like, two minutes early, which was pretty good for me, since I'm usually late. Neji and Hinata were already there.

"You're late." Neji said critically.

"I'm two minutes early!" I told him.

"I know." he said. "You were right when you said that no one could take a joke."

"Since when does the Great Neji Hyuga joke?" I said and smirked when he huffed and turned away from me. Hinata was all tense.

"Don't tell me you are fighting already." Hiashi said, exasperated. He just now came to our meeting spot with a girl who was about 11 or 12, my guess, Hanabi.

"So, you came?" Hiashi asked me.

"Of course I came." I said. "I said I would and I'm here."

"Okay, so I've never trained anyone outside of the Hyuga clan, so tell me about yourself." he said.

"Well, I'm skilled with katanas- which reminds me, I left them here yesterday. I can turn invisible and read the future- which doesn't really help me in battle… and I'm stronger than Neji Hyuga." I said, pointing to Neji and grinning. I was only Kidding (well, not really) but he frowned. Hanabi started giggling.

"Neji, go get Kyoshi's katanas" Hiashi said. He did, and a few seconds later, he came back and gave me them.

"Thank you." I said and put them on by back. Then we trained. Not wanting to bore you with any details. In the process, I accidentally punched down a tree. Oops.

"Hey, Kyoshi, after this, do you want to come train with my team?" Neji asked me Behind Neji, Hanabi was making kissy faces. I turned bright red.

"Um… maybe tomorrow, Neji. I want to see if Sasuke finally woke up. He _is _my teammate. Plus, I think Gai is creepy." I told him.

"Can't argue with that." Neji said, hiding his disappointment.

"Bye." I said, waving to them all.

"Bye." They all said.

Anyway, after that I _did _go to the hospital. On the way there, I spotted Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, guys!" I said. "What're you doing?"

"We're going to visit Sasuke and Lee." Sakura said.

"Can I join? I mean, I did that yesterday, and the day before- but oh well." I said.

"Why you little- wait a second. How did you get in the day before? Sasuke couldn't have any visitors!" Sakura said.

"I just told the lady that he was my fiancé and she let me in without hesitation." I lied. "People believe anything these days." they believed me.

"Kyoshi, you baka!" they both said. Before they could attack me, we heard someone yell.

"Waiter, more! Two orders of short ribs!" he said.

"Um? Is that Chouji?" I asked. We looked in the BBQ shop window to see that it _was_ Chouji.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Ino asked.

"Hi Ino. Sakura, Kyoshi." Shikamaru greeted. "Hey, Kyoshi- I heard you're engaged to Sasuke. When's the wedding?" they must have heard my lie.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled angrily. "Shouldn't you be training instead of pigging out?"

"I've been training. Everyday, all day. Asuma's been a god damn slave drive." Shikamaru said. "And you should be training, too, Kyoshi."

"I've just got back from training, thank you." I said.

"Really, who are you training with?" Asuma asked.

"The Hyugas." I said.

"So you're training with the competition?" Chouji asked.

"I guess I am." I said and left with Ino and Sakura following. When we got to the hospital, a lady showed us to his room.

"Sasuke Uchiha needs his rest. You need to keep it down and only be here for five minutes." the nurse said. So Sakura and Ino were waling beside me with flowers in their hands and I was walking with my arms crossed.

"Here it is." the nurse said while opening the door. Well, whatever it was, it wasn't Sasuke. No one was in there.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" the nurse asked, looking around frantically. She looked in the wardrobe. "His clothes aren't here! This is bad He is in no condition to be walking already. Doctor, doctor! Come quick!"

"Oh my god, Sakura! What if it's… _him?_" I asked, worried.

"Who 'him'?" Ino asked, confused. Neither me or Sakura answered her question. Next, we went to visit Lee. He was also gone. This was getting old. But this time, we actually found Lee. He was training outside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lee?" I yelled at him and jumped out the window, running up to him. He was doing push ups with one hand. Then he fell.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled. The doctors came out with a stretcher and took Lee back inside.

"What a waste of a perfectly good flower." Ino said.

"Yeah, my daffodil, too." Sakura said.

"You guys could have gave them to Lee." I said. Well, they ignored me. When I got back to my house, I went to bed.

The next day, I got up to the train. After doing that, I told Neji that I would train with his team, which caused Hanabi to do kissy faces behind Neji's back again. Stupid girl.

Andy boy, do they train hard. I mean, god! I think Neji almost died!

"Um… Neji? Are you all right?" I asked unsurely. He had fallen down after making a rotation of chakra. When he didn't answer me, I nudged him with my foot. I think he passed out…

"Tenten, does he always do this?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Just leave him there He'll wake up soon." she said. She had a ton of weapons laying around her.

"How are you so good at aiming?" I asked her, jealously.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked. I picked up one of her kunai and threw it at a target nearby. It missed by a good five feet.

"Oh." she said "I guess you have to practice more." then Neji woke up.

"Took you long enough." both me and Tenten said. Awkward.

"Well, anyway, I have to visit the hospital." I said. "I have this weird feeling that Naruto is there…"

"Uh… okay." Tenten said confused.

"Bye." Neji said.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

Chapter 29: Gaara strikes

When I got to the hospital, it was empty. Except for one thing.

"Gaara, I'm pretty sure you're not here to visit anyone." I said. "Please, go home." before he could say anything, I walked away to where Naruto's room was. Shikamaru was there.

"Naruto, what did you do now?" I asked him, but my vision got all funny and I said, "We should visit Lee."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why should we visit Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um… I didn't say we should visit Lee…" I said confused.

"Uh, yeah, you did." Naruto said. So I was standing there, very, very confused.

"Kyoshi! This must be a prediction!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? That's stupid! I can remember my predictions!" I said.

"Let's just go visit Lee." Shikamaru said. So we did. When we got there, I saw Gaara standing over Lee's bed. Okay, so maybe I'm starting to get glimpses of the present, too? But somewhere else? Weird…

All of the sudden, Gaara couldn't move. Special thanks to Shikamaru. Then Naruto punched Gaara. Shikamaru also staggered back.

"Naruto, you baka!" I said. "Shikamaru is using his Shadow Possession Jutsu! He can feel what you do to Gaara!"

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Gaara, didn't I tell you to go home?" I asked. He didn't answer me, so I went over to Lee's bed and brushed all the sand off it. I'm glad it didn't attack me. That would have been bad.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded.

"I was going to kill him." Gaara said. "Since you saved that Sound Ninja for you, you could let me kill this one."

"You shouldn't be killing anyone!" I said.

"You already beat him in the tournament. Why do you want to kill him? Do you have some personal grudge against him or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have anything against him. I just want to kill him, that's all." Gaara said.

"You know what? You're sick in the head. You're crazy!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! You think we're just going to stand by and let you do whatever you want?" Shikamaru said. "You sick, selfish psycho." then he said that Gaara was like a demon. So Naruto said that he had a demon inside of him. I was almost tempted to tell them I had the Cloud Demon inside of me. But I wasn't that stupid.

So Gaara was saying how the Sand Demon was sealed inside him by his father. He said he was born a monster.

"That's not true!" I said. "No one is born a monster! And if you say you're a monster, then you want to be a monster. Do you want to be a monster, Gaara?" I asked him.

"No, I don't." he said. "But you're wrong. I was born a monster and I will always be one." he was _so _stubborn! But I felt so bad for him, I went up and hugged him, tightly. He couldn't get me off because of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. But his snad started to rise. I didn't budge.

The sand started to attack, I felt myself tense up, but it stopped. Gai interfered. He was at the doorway.

"Save it for the competition." he said. Shikamaru's jutsu receded and Gaara pushed me off him and then left.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

Chapter 30: The Final Competition

A month passed by quickly after training with Neji and his team. I'm pretty sure it will all pay off. It better!

Well, anyway, I walked into the arena with Neji and Tenten. Tenten had to go up in the stands, though. It was a while until Naruto came.

"Way to arrive in style, Naruto!" I said. He had slid into the arena from a chute that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Better late than never." I said, helping him up.

"The bulls are coming this way, believe it!" he said stupidly.

"I _don't _believe it." me and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"And _boy_ do you just publicly humiliate yourself in front of a _lot _of people." I said, amused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I pointed at the stands. The people looked like ants from down here, but they sounded like elephants.

Well, I'm just glad Gaara didn't kill my opponent.

"Hey, Gaara. If it makes you feel any better, you can kill Dosu _after _I beat him." I said, yet again. Though, it still wasn't a prediction. I was definite that I was going to win. Gaara just glared at me. So did Dosu.

Well, after a new proctor told us that there were no rules ands such, he said that Naruto and Neji were up first.

"Good luck!" I told them, not too sure on who to cheer fro- my teammate, or the guy I've been training with for the past month.

"Thanks." they both said. They both glared at each other while I just laughed at them both and went to the waiting area.

Naruto won, surprising me. I thought for sure Neji would win (no offence, Naruto).

Neji was being lifted onto a stretcher. I ran up to him.

"Neji! You remember what I told you a month ago?" I asked.

"No, care to say it again?" he asked me, weakly.

"Something you though you knew, it's wrong, remember? And you're going to change for the better." I informed.

"Oh, yeah." he said.

"I don't know _how_ I saw that a month ago, but it's going to reveal itself now." I sid. "But I can't believe I looked that far into the future!" I semi-squealed.

"Nothing to get too cocky about." he said, smirking. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then left towards the waiting area.

Well, next was suppose to be Sasuke and Gaara's battle, but Sasuke wasn't there yet, so it was postponed. I had a feeling that if it was anyone else's match, it would have been disqualification.

"Hey! That means my match is one match closer! What a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"Hey, don't complain! Mine is, too!" I said.

"Next battle- Shino and Kankuro!" the proctor said.

"Proctor, I withdraw." Kankuro said. I cracked up laughing.

"Poor, poor, Shikamaru." I said, amused. When he didn't move, and Temari was already down there, I pushed him off.

"That's what you get, you coward!" I yelled down to him. He didn't move from where he fell.

"Shikamaru! Get off your sorry ass and fight!" I yelled to him. But he didn't. Temari ended up smashing her fan down on him. And he died. Nah, I'm just joking. He moved in time. Luckily.

So, in the end, Shikamaru was winning, but he decided to give up. THAT BAKA.

So now it was my turn. I jumped down and before I landed, I turned invisible.

"Kyoshi and Dosu." the proctor said. I ran up to the proctor and when Dosu got here, I revealed myself.

"Ready when you are." I said confidently. "Aren't you glad I saved your life?"

"Hn." he said. Very speechy. Anyway, when the proctor said we could begin, I took out both my katanas and turned invisible again. I'll admit, I had an unfair advantage.

But the fight only lasted a few seconds:

"Show yourself, you coward." And now I was aimed to kill. I went up to him and stabbed both my katanas into his back. He quickly turned around and hit me in the head with his metal arm thing. I fell down and was forced to release my invisibility jutsu.

He apparently found out where I was when I stabbed him. So both my katanas were though his stomach and he fell, too. I would have own, but I didn't. I blacked out.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 31: Betrayal

I woke up in a hospital. Crap. I sat up really fast, making me dizzy.

"God, you heal quickly." someone said. It was Neji. "It's only been five minutes since you came in. So how do you win against me, but not Dosu?" he asked. He pointed to another hospital bed. Dosu was laying unconscious on it. So far, I couldn't ins my voice, therefore couldn't talk.

"Anyway, you were right." Neji continued, smiling. An actual smile. "I _have _changed for the better. And something I thought I knew was wrong. I had it all wrong." his smile faltered.

"And would you care to share?" I asked, my voice scratchy. He looked at me. " You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, you deserve to know. I probably would have fainted on the spot if you didn't warn me about it." he said. Then he explained that he was wrong about how his father died. That his father gave up his life- he wasn't forced to be killed.

"Well, that's great." I said. "I wish I had a father as great as that."

"Why? What did your father do?" he asked me.

"He didn't do anything. He died when he sealed the Cloud Demon inside of me." I said. Then I gasped. Did I just tell him that?

"I'm sorry." Neji said, and I started crying. Why was I so weak minded? He hugged me comfortingly, so I hugged back, crying on his shoulder. Aw, how corny. Oh well.

But why the hell am I crying? Maybe it's because it's the first time I told someone my father sealed the Cloud Spirit inside of me? It couldn't have been because I told him my father died. I already told Naruto that. I didn't cry there. So WHY AM I CRYING NOW?

"Hey, I think Sasuke's match is up." Neji whispered in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He's here?" I asked, sniffing.

"Yeah. He decided to come at the last second possible. Do you want to go watch the match?" he asked, letting go of me. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

I took his hand and we walked out of the hospital. When we got to the arena, Sasuke's match hadn't started yet. The proctor was saying how Sasuke was just on time. We slipped unnoticeably into the waiting area.

"Well, look at the two love birds." someone said. Okay, maybe not unnoticeably. It was Kankuro.

"Speak for yourself, Kitty-boy." I retorted, looking at Temari.

"Temari?" he asked, sounding sickened. "She's my sister!" Well, that surprised me, but I didn't show it. (A/N- I don't get how all three of them are siblings, I mean, one has blond hair, another has brown, and the other has red.)

"Well, that's even sicker." I said. He and Temari both looked disgusted. Isn't it fun to mess with people? I turned my attention to the fight when Temari and Kankuro looked at it in shock.

"That's impossible." Kankuro said. "No one can penetrate his defenses."

"No way." Temari said. I saw that Sasuke had punched the sphere of sand Gaara was concealed in. Sand was falling from it.

Then my vision got all funny. Many, not this again.

"Something bad!" I blurted out.

"Huh?" Neji, Kankuro, and Temari asked.

"Something bad is going to happen. They're helping." I said, pointing at Temari and Kankuro.

"Well, you really are psychic, aren't you?" Kankuro asked snidely.

"What?" I asked. That was most definitely random.

"You just told us something bad's going to happen and we're helping." Temari informed me. It took me a second to realize what I did.

"Damn it! It happened again!" I yelled, frustrated. Why the hell can't I remember some of my predictions?

"What are you planning?" Neji asked Kankuro and Temari. They just laughed.

"You'll see." Temari said. Then Gaara screamed. A hand/claw type thing came out of the sphere and pushed Sasuke back.

"Is that thing taking over again?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, this has never happened before!" Temari said.

"Was that the demon?" I asked before I could stop myself. Temari and Kankuro looked at me in shock.

"How do you know about that?" Temari asked.

"It is, isn't it?" I asked. Then the sand cracked and fell to reaveal Gaara. He was holding his shoulder, which was bleeding.

And, right then, feathers started to fall down from everywhere.

"Genjutsu!" I said. I was about to release it, but I fell asleep. I felt someone catch me, but they fell, too.

The only emotion I felt was happiness. I never wanted to leave this flowery field I was laying in.

I could see the birds flying above me and the squirrels al running around. It was just so peaceful.

But I felt arms grab me and take me to… someplace most likely less peaceful.

I kicked and screamed but the hands just held me tighter. And then my eyes popped open and I saw that Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were all around me, holding me down.

"What the _hell _were you dreaming about?" Shikamaru asked, stunned.

"There's no time for that!" Sakura said. "We have to leave quickly."

I looked around the stadium to see everybody asleep. There was a barrier around where the 'kages were sitting.

Sakura pulled me up.

"What about Neji?" I asked.

"No time! We've got to leave!" Sakura said. Everyone started to run and I reluctantly followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We have to go after Sasuke." Sakura said.

"What's with the dog?" I asked, just noticing it.

"I'm helping you track down Sasuke." The dog said. Wait a minute…

"Did that dog just talk?" I asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it did. Do you have a problem with that?" The dog asked.

"Oooh a dog with an attitude." I said in a sing-songy voice.

"He's one of Kakashi's summoning dogs." Sakura said, holding back a laugh. Well that explains a lot. Not. So then Sakura told us why Sasuke left after Gaara.

"Hurry up guys!" the dog said. I still was in shock that the dog could talk.

"Is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

No, I sense three squads behind us." The dog said. "That's nine ninjas." then he stopped.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

"We need to go over our footprints." the dog said. "If we do, it will look like our foot prints disappear." so I went back over my footprints. Then I jumped into a tree with Shikamaru, Sakura, and the dog.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto.

"I know, quit bugging me!" Naruto said, jumping up with us.

"I think that was the stupidest idea _ever." _I said.

"Well, it bought us some time." the dog said.

"What? Like three seconds?" I asked. He ignored me. Oh well.

"This isn't good." it said. "Be prepared for an ambush."

"It can't be an ambush if we know about it." I said. No answer.

"We're going to have to ambush them before they ambush us." Naruto said.

"That won't work!" I said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed. "For an ambush to work, you need to meet two conditions. Number one: the ninja on the run must be completely quiet and find the enemy first."

"And number two:" I said, "the ninja on the run must catch the ninja off guard in a place they can do much damage and et out just as quickly." I knew my stuff.

"We're out of luck." Shikamaru said. "They are ninjas that have been picked specially fro this operation. And what do we have? A fool," he said to Naruto. "a kunoichi with no particular talent," he said to Sakura. "a negative kunoichi," he said to me. "a mutt," the dog. "and me A ninja that doesn't want to be here."

"So we only have one option." he said. "A diversion. To make it look like an ambush. But for that to happen, we need someone to stay behind. But the person that will do it will probably… die." we all stopped on different branches. A few seconds past.

"I'll do it." I said.

"I'm the only one that can do it." Shikamaru said. I looked at him in shock. "I'm the only one that has a chance of pulling off this decoy act and for surviving this attack." he said and jumped to a different branch. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Shikamaru," I said and he looked at me. "You're going to be very lucky in this mission." I smiled.

"Whatever." he said. "Now go." so we were off.

"The ninjas aren't following us anymore." The dog said a few minutes later.

"Ugh, we're never going to find him." I said.

"Wow. Shikamaru was right when he said you were negative." the dog said. Then we heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Trip wire traps." the dog said. "They are certainly not making Sasuke's job easy for him."

"I'll say! That could have been us!" I said.

"Kyoshi!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke could have died!"

"_Please! _Sasuke wouldn't' have died in something that _lame." _I said.

"I sensed that Sasuke has stopped. He must have caught up with them." the dog said. "We're still a long way away from them, but they're strait ahead."

"Well, when you put it that way…" I said. "See ya!" Then I ran ahead.

"Kyoshi, wait up!" Naruto yelled, but he couldn't catch up with me. So he stayed behind with Sakura and the dog.

I finally got to where Sasuke was. He was fighting Temari. I was going to take out my katanas to fight, but I remembered I had left them at the hospital. Man, I'm really responsible. First Neji's house and now the hospital.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "I'll take care of her. You go after Gaara! But before you do, I need two kunai."

"Kunai aren't going to work on me." Temari said.

"Kunai wouldn't work on you even if you didn't have that ridiculously large fan." I told her. Sasuke threw me two kunai then left. "I suck at aiming."

Yeah, I knew I was suppose to stop Sasuke, but I felt like rebelling.

Okay… I wanted to fight Temari.

"So…" I said, making conversation. "You can't sense chakra, can you?"

"No, why?" she asked cautiously. I smirked and did my invisibility jutsu. She should have seen that coming.

"I did this in the chuunin exams, didn't I?" I asked. She didn't answer, but she moved her fan so that air hit the place where the sound of my voice was coming from.

Too bad I had already moved.

I ran at her, but I guess she heard me, or saw my footprints because she swung the fan so that the air slammed me into a tree, causing me to spit out blood.

Well, Temari quickly left. No doubt trying to catch up to Kankuro. At least I bought Sasuke some time. About five minutes. Better than three seconds.

So I slowly stood up, my back in pain. But I could manage. I picked up the kunai that I dropped, then ran towards the direction Temari had went.

"Go Temari." I heard Kankuro say.

"I'm not finished with you, yet!" I yelled. Temari laughed at me. Then she left with Gaara on her back and I followed her.

"Temari! Get back here and fight, damn it!" I yelled. And then my vision got all blurry and I stopped.

"Betrayal! Otogakure will betray you just like you betrayed Konohagakure!" I screamed.

Confused at why I stopped, I started to run after her again.

"Leave me alone, Temari. Go away." I heard Gaara say. So he finally woke up. "I don't need you." He shoved Temari into a tree.

"Now, is that any way to treat someone that is helping you?" I asked, landing on the tree branch he was on.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He tried to punch me, but I dodged.

"So you say you have a demon inside you?" I asked, very annoyed of him. And then I was doing a full out confession. And it felt kind of good to get it off my head.

"Well, I have the Cloud Spirit inside of me." I said. "My father died because of it, and my clan all died soon after. Do you know what that feels like? But you don't see me acting like you. Naruto has a demon inside of him, too. He doesn't act like a monster. He has friends that like him for who he is. And so do I. I be you would have friends, too, if you were nicer."

I was happy that I wasn't crying at the end. I guess because I've already told someone, it was better this time. And I wasn't in an emotional state. Well, Gaara shoved me into a tree, like he did to Temari. I landed beside her. So I try to help him and this is how he repays me?

"What did you mean when you said that Otogakure would betray us?" Temari whispered to me.

"Well, it sounds like the sound village will betray you." I said. Wasn't that obvious? "But if that was one of my predictions, I don't remember it. When did I say that?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Gaara said. Temari didn't say anything. Turns out Sasuke showed up. That show off.

"Did he defeat Kankuro that quickly?" I asked myself.

"I don't know." Temari said snidely. "Maybe you should read the past and find out."

"Stop taking advantage of my powers!" I hissed.

"I don't know what scheme you sand village clowns have going, but I'll stop you no matter what it is." Sasuke said. I had almost forgot that they were here.

Then Gaara started screaming while holding his head. I stood up quickly, wondering what had happened.

"Gaara, no!" Temari said. Oh, no. Not now. Any second he's going to let that thing out. Gaara, remember our mission!"

"Temari, what's happening?" I asked.

"He's going to let his demon out." She told me . I groaned.

"Does tha tmean I have to let my demon out to stop him?" I asked.

"Stay out of this, Kyoshi!" Sasuke yelled. Apparently he heard me. But whatever.

"You are my prey! My prey!" Gaara screamed. Then half of him transformed into something. Probably his demon.

I probably looked scared out of my wits. But I got over it.

"Sasuke, Im interfering if you don't mind- no, even if you _do _mind." I said. Kamiko, I give you permission to take over my body.

Well, when my demon takes over, she takes over. Now I'm locked in side of her mind instead of the other way around. Sadly, I had no control over her. I think she will listen to me though. She better…


	33. Chapter 32

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Chapter 32:

Kamiko: The Cloud Spirit

I could see everything that was happening through Kamiko's eyes.

Temari looked scared out of her mind. So did Sasuke. I think he was a bit scared of me without my demon.

So Gaara went after Sasuke. _Kamiko, stop him! _Kamiko ran in front of Gaara and poked him. Yeah. If you thought I was strong, I wish you could have seen her. Gaara went flying back into a tree. What? He should have went _much _farther than that! I guess his demon was strong, too.

"You all right, Sasuke?" Kamiko asked. He looked at her, terrified. Or something. Also surprised.

"Kyoshi, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm not Kyoshi. I'm Kamiko, the cloud spirit." Kamiko said. She preferred 'spirit' instead of 'demon'. Girls will be girls… demons or not. "Don't worry. Nothing happened to Kyoshi."

_Kamiko, watch out! _Kamiko spun around and got hit by Gaara's demon's hand. Kamiko wasn't that fast, so she got a full blow.

She went flying into a tree. And another. And another. And another. _Watch it! I can feel what you feel!_

"Kyoshi, slight problem." Kamiko said. _What?_

I saw that Shino and Kankuro were engaged in battle.

What the hell? Gaara knocked Kamiko all the way back here? How strong is he?

"Not 'he'… 'it'. His demon. Do you think we should help Shino?" she asked. _Yea, we should._

Right now, a puppet head was going towards Shino. Chakra strings were attached to it. A blade with purple liquid was sticking out of the puppets mouth.

Kamiko through one of the kunai at the puppet head just as it was about to hit Shino. Well, at least she had better aim than me.

"Who are you?" Kankuro asked, coming out of hiding. _Oooh, tell him you're me!_

So, Kamiko laughed in amusement.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked. That was pretty much believable. She liked messing with people, too, apparently. Kankuro looked bemused while Shino looked exhausted.

"No, I don't." Kankuro said.

"Kyoshi." she said. His eyes widened.

"There is no way you're Kyoshi." he said.

"Oh, but I am!" Kamiko said.

"You may have white hair and blue eyes just like Kyoshi, but there is no way you're her. She looks more childish and her voice is higher. She also doesn't have weird tattoos all over her body." Kankuro said.

Well, Kamiko _did _have white hair and blue eyes, just like me. I knew I wasn't born with it, it became my trait when she was sealed inside of me. White hair for the clouds of course. Then I had blue eyes for the sky. At least that's what I thought. Wait a minute- did he just say I look childish? I'LL KILL HIM!

"Well, believe it." Kamiko said. I remembered a certain ninja that always said that. I wondered when he was going to get here. I haven't seen them since I had left them.

And I already forgot about Shino, but Kamiko didn't.

"You have poison inside of you, don't you?" she asked Shino. How does she know that…?

"You're going to have to get that treated immediately. But sadly, I can't heal people. Kankuro, go away." She demanded. Kankuro must have been really surprised, because he fell off the tree. What kind of ninja was he? An unbalanced one, I'll tell you that.

"Shino, hang in there." Kamiko said, kneeling over his body.

"Are you really Kyoshi?" he asked.

"No, I'm the spirit within her." Kamiko said. Then Shino groaned.

_Take him back to the village!_

"Fine." Kamiko said and picked Shino up and ran back to the village. I want my body back.

"Not yet. It's really boring being locked up in your mind all the time." she said. _What kind of demon are you?_

"I'm not a demon, I'm a spirit!" Kamiko said. _You're in denial. _

"I'm thinking of keeping this body forever now." she said. _No! I was just kidding!_

"I thought so." she said.

Well, Konohagakure was under attack. And we have to get to the hospital, quickly!

"I know, Kyoshi! Shut up!" She said. My _spirit _is so childish.

"I know what you're thinking! Can you get any more insolent/" she hissed. Bystanders looked at her like she was crazy, for she was talking to no one.

When we finally go there the hospital, the doctors were working pretty quickly because there was a lot of wounded ninjas because of the infiltration.

"Can you help him?" Kamiko asked. "He has poison inside him and it's spreading quickly!"

The nurse hastily called some doctors over, who put Shino on a stretcher. _Please let him be okay! Now let me have my body back!_

But I want to fight!" She said, walking out of the hospital. I was doubtful I would ever get my body back.

"Don't worry. I'll let you have you're body back. I just want to fight. Like I said, it's goring being locked inside you all the time." she said. She saw some Sunagakure ninja and attacked them. Well, poked them is more like it. _Don't kill them!_

"Kyoshi, you're too soft." she said. "To be a ninja you have to kill."

_You're not a ninja! You're a spirit locked in a ninja!_

"Well, who's locked inside of who?" she asked. _You baka. _"Exactly."

_Go back to the arena._

"What? Why?" she asked. _I want to see if Neji's all right._

"Oh, ytour boyfriend." she said. _He's not my boyfriend!_

"Whatever." she said and ran to the arena. When she got there, I saw a Suna Ninja, an ANBU black ops, Gai, Kakashi, and the proctor.

And then Kamiko fell down, coughing up blood. They all looked at her. Then I felt in control of my body. I stood up and wiped the blood off my face.

"What the hell, Kamiko? You could have told me you were giving my body back." I said under my breath. I wasn't expecting an answer. But I got one.

_I didn't mean to give it back, I don't know what happened. I was probably in control for too long. _She said inside of my head.

"Why can you talk in my head?" I whispered, horrified. I did not want her inside my head.

_Because you took control of me._ Well, that explains a lot. Not. I didn't have time to question her farther.

"Kyoshi, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Is it any of your business?" I spoke with venom.

"Kakashi, they're pulling out. We should go after them." Gai said urgently. Who's pulling out? I didn't ask.

"Wait, Gai. I'm not too sure." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, let's not get too hasty. If we rush in, we might get snared in their traps." The ANBU said.

"So, you propose we do nothing?" Kakashi asked. "Eh, Kabuto?"

"Well, aren't we the clever one?" Kabuto asked., pulling off the mask. His aura- it was strong. It reeked with aversion. I knew he'd be able to kill me if he really wanted to. I felt terrified.

"What's wrong, Kyoshi? Surprised to see me?" He asked. I slowly took a step back, not taking my eyes off him. He laughed.

"Well, we have to leave." Kabuto said to Kakashi. Then he and the Sunagakure ninja left in a poof of smoke.

"Kyoshi, what's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked. "I've never seen you look at someone like that before."

I shook my head and went around him. He appeared in front of me.

"You aren't getting off that easy." he said. He was nosy. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. Leave me alone." I said, stepping past him again. He actually let me leave that time and I went up to the waiting area, where Neji was still fast asleep. Everyone else was, too, so I couldn't blame him.

"Neji, wake up!" I said, shaking him. It was no use. Duh. Genjutsu.

"Release!" I said, doing hand signs. He woke up.

"Have a good nap?" I asked.

"Kyoshi, what happened?" he asked, sitting up. I explained how Sunagakure betrayed us and teamed up with Otogakure and attacked Konoha. He stood up.

"Is it over?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"I think so." I told him. I pointed to the place where the barrier used to be. "Something happened up there, and it isn't good. Let's go."

We both ran up there to see a bunch of jounin surrounding the hokage. He was laying down. Dead.

"What happened?" I quietly asked.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi replied. So Orochimaru killed the Hokage. What does he want from our village?


	34. Chapter 33

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Chapter 33:

Itachi and Kisame

The next day I put on a long black skirt and a black shirt.

Today everyone was going to the hokage's funeral. Everyone was also dressed in black.

I saw Neji along the way and caught up with him.

"It's like the sky is grieving over his death." I said sadly. Gray clouds filled the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. And it was. I knew it.

"Yeah." Neji mused, looking up at the sky with me. When we got to the funeral, it started to rain. See.

And after some jounin said a few words, we put flowers on top of the hokage's grave. I felt like crying. But I held it back.

I heard Iruka tell Naruto (because he asked) why people risk their lives for others. Then the sun peaked out of the clouds.

That's when we left.

"Bye Neji." I said quietly.

"Yeah, bye." he replied. And I went home.

The next day I got up cheerfully. Enough sulking! It's a beautiful day outside! I bet with all the rain we got I can see a rainbow! Maybe with birds flying peacefully over it, and the sun just poking out of it.

Nothing goes my way. It was a very sunny day with a few clouds- no rainbows in sight.

Ah well. Let's go to the hospital! My katanas were still there!

When I was walking there, I noticed two ninjas wearing black robes with red cloud patterns. Hats with cloth covered their faces. One had a bandaged sword on his back. An eerie looking couple… so naturally, I talked to them.

"Hello!" I said in a sing-songy voice. I bet they looked surprised. Maybe even revolted. "Now what are you doing here, may I ask?"

"No you may not." The one without the sword said.

"It's none of your business, anyway." the larger one with the sword said.

"Ou contraire." (or something French-y like that) I said. "You aren't from around here, which _makes _it my business. And I read failure."

"What?" The big one said, obviously confused, but knew it was an insult of some sort.

"Failure!" I practically shouted at them. "It's your future, you know! I wonder what's going to happen!" I actually did. All I read is failure. And it annoyed me greatly. Couldn't see a second of what it was about.

"My future?" The big one asked, interested. "What are you talking about?"

"Psychic Kyoshi, here!" I said. Man, someone must have slipped me a happy pill today. I bet it was Kakashi! Yessss, blame it on Kakashi!

"I don't need no brat telling me what my future is!" The sword guy said. He just contradicted himself…

He tried to punch me, but I caught his fist.

"You pansies don't know who you're messing with." I said darkly. What a mood change! I clenched my hand on his and it made a cracking sound. It must have crushed a bunch of bones.

He yelled and swung at me with his other hand. I caught that one, too.

"Get this kid off me!" he said to the smaller one.

"You can't handle one little kid?" the smaller one asked. He tried to punch me but I dodged and backed away from them.

"Two rogue ninjas should be able to handle me. Itachi. Kisame." I said. And _how _did I know their names? I don't know. It just came to me.

I turned invisible, leaving them there, wide-eyed and confused.

Man, that was fun. Though, I probably shouldn't have let them escape. But I wasn't stupid. I knew I couldn't take on two S-rank ninjas at the same time. I could easily tell they were holding back. Like they were saving their strength for something.

Well, I went to the hospital. They better not have thrown my katanas away or something.

Luckily, they didn't. And they cleaned them off!

And then I noticed I was hungry. I went to the ramen shop and saw, guess who? Naruto, of course.

"Naruto, when are you _not _here?" I asked.

"Kyoshi!" Naruto said, not answering my question.

"Yeah, that's me." I said. "Don't get too excited. I know my presence makes people all jittery." I said and ordered a miso ramen.

"That's because you scare them." Naruto said like it was a fact.

"I don't scare anyone!" I said, my mouth full of ramen. Then the pervy sage came in.

"You!" I said.

"You!" he said.

"Okay, Naruto, you win. I scare _him." _I said. Naruto laughed.

"You don't scare me!" Pervy sage said defensively.

"Good." I said. "Then you'll fight me.

"What?" he said.

"Unless you're scared of losing to a 13 year old girl." I said. I could beat some hentai anytime!

"I'm not!" he said. "I'm scared of what people might think of me when they found out I beat up a 13 year old girl!"

"Like you could beat me up!"

"Fine! If you insist on fighting me, then I'll fight you!"

"Yay!" I said. He sighed.

"You're really going to fight him, Kyoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" I said, walking out of the ramen place with them following.


	35. Chapter 34

_**I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 34: Fighting the Pervy Sage

"Ready when you are." I said, getting into my position.

"Ladies first." he replied. I frowned and took out one of my katanas. He cowarded back.

"Hey, you can't use swords in a fight! You're going to get someone killed!" he said.

"Fine, you pansy! But it's not a fair match." I said, putting it back. "So it's going to be a taijutsu match?" I smirked.

"Yep." he said.

"Pervy sage! You won't beat Kyoshi at a taijutsu match!" Naruto yelled, excited. "She's strong!" he laughed.

"She can't be as strong as someone I once knew." he mused. "And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? My name is Jiraiya!"

"Enough talk, more action!" I said, getting irritated.

"Look who's getting excited." Pervy sage said. I ran at him and went to punch him. He blocked it. What? He should have been knocked back at least a _little!_ I tried to punch him with my other hand. It was blocked. Then I got shoved back by him.

If only I could use Kamiko's strength without having to turn into her…

'you can, child!' I heard. Is she _still _in my head? I would have thought it wore off by now!

Anyhow, I felt warmth overcome my body. Like more chakra was surging through it.

'Now you have my strength. Just don't kill him.' she said in my head. 'But make sure to win!' I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, I just have this funny feeling," I said. "that you're going to lose!"

"How am I going to lose if you can't even touch me?"

I quickly poked him and he flew back. He landed painfully on the ground.

"Tsunade?" he asked stupidly, slowly getting up.

"The name's Kyoshi." I said. "Who's Tsunade?"

"No one." he said and ran towards me. I stepped away and flicked him on the back. He went flying forward and landed on the ground with a 'thump'. Naruto was laughing his head off.

"Go Kyoshi!" he said. "How did you do that?"

"I'm Superwoman!" I said, laughing with him. "And now you have to train me!" I told Jiraiya.

"What?" Jiraiya asked, quickly standing up.

"Yup!" I said. "That was part of the bet!"

"We didn't make a bet!" he yelled.

"You have no proof!"

"You have no proof there _was _a bet!"

"Naruto, didn't we make a bet?" I asked Naruto.

"Sure did!" he said, lying for me. He must have _really _not liked Jiraiya.

"Told you there was a bet." I said simply.

"Okay, if I train you, you have to help me with my research."

"No way!" Naruto yelled. "We aren't going to do research on those stupid hentai books of yours!"

"Wel, after that, I could hae taught you something even more powerful than the Chidori. But I huess I'll just teach Sasuke." Jiraiya said. Very nice manipulating.

"Let me get packed!" Naruto said, running off.

So I guess I had to get my stuff, too. I went to my house and packed some clothes and other things I'd need. Then I went back to our place.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked when he got there. "Walk on fire? Walk on air?"

"Now why would you want to do that?" I asked. "Next thing you know, you'll be growing wings!"

"That would be so cool!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you are officially a baka." I told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "So what is it going to be, pervy sage?"

"Enough with the pervy sage thing! You have no idea of how amazing of a guy I am, do you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, amazingly pervy." Naruto said and I laughed.

"And amazingly narcissistic. We could go on." I said.

"Okay, listen up!" Jiriaya said, jumping onto the bridge and dancing around. "The toad sage is only my cover! I will reveal my true identity! From the north, to the south, to the east, to the west! Not even the spirits can defeat this sanin! The right hand toad charmer! Master Jiraiya! Yes, I'm speaking of none other than myself!"

"I defeated you." I said simply. He fell down in angst. That baka.

"Otakama tow. Ten kilometers from there." Jiraiya sasid after ten minutes of walking.

"Ten kilometers?" I yelled. "I'm going to die out here!"

"Kyoshi, you are so lazy." Naruto said.

"I know!" I told him. "Carry me!"

"No!" he said. They both ran away. I guess I have to walk...

If you've read this far, I'd love it if you would review!


	36. Chapter 35

_**I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 35: Itachi and Kisame. Again.

"Why did we come to this town, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a woman." Jiraiya said.

"What?" I asked angrily. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have come!"

"I told you that _before _we came!" he said.

"No you didn't!" I said.

"Pervy sage, you should know by now that Kyoshi only hears what she wants to hear." Naruto said. Then getting totally off subject, he said "this town is weird."

And now that I think about it, this town is kind of weird. There were people all over. Lots of gambling casinos and people selling stuff. And then we got an inn.

"We're going to crash here for tonight." Jiraiya said.

"What?" Naruto asked. "But I can still walk!"

Then Jiraiya and Naruto both looked outside the inn and stared. I looked, too. There was a girl standing there, barely wearing anything.

"You hentais!" I said.

"Here's the room key." Jiraiya said, handing the keys to Naruto. "I want you guys to go up there and train for a little, work on your chakra, then get to bed, okay?"

"Whatever." I said and took the keys from Naruto. When I got to the room, I opened the door and saw beat up walls and three beds. Wait a minute! I have to sleep in the same room as them! I did not think about that before I decided I was going to come with them. I regret my decision. I pushed one bed to the corner of the room, away from the other two. Then I sat on it. It wasn't too comfortable, let me tell you.

Anyway, I wasn't training. I was laying on my back, being bored and all. And then Naruto came in.

"So, you didn't get the girl." I stated, amused.

"No. ervy sage went and left with her. I'm starting to think he has no interest in training me at all." Naruto said and started to meditate.

"He doesn't." I said but I don't think he heard me.

"Fine! I'm going for a walk." I said and left. It wasn't too long before I saw a familiar face.

"Sasuke?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Kyoshi! Where's Naruto?' he asked.

"Back at the inn." I said. "Why?"

"Take me to him." he said, looking like he was in a hurry.

"Okay." I said, still confused, and ran back to the room, with him following. When we got there, I saw two ninjas in black robes- Itachi and Kisame. They had their hats off this time, so I could see their faces. Naruto was in front of them standing in the doorway.

"You… you look like…" I said to Itachi, then looked at Sasuke.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Itach Uchiha." Sasuke said. I was so confused. I had no idea that Sasuke had a brother. Wait, it might not be his brother. Cousin maybe? Nah, they looked too much alike.

"It's only been a few hours for you, though, _Kyoshi."_ he said, emphasizing my name.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"We bumped into each other." I told him.

"She was a bit of a pest." Kisame said.

"What? Me? A pest? _No!" _I said sarcastically.

"The sharingan." Kisame said. I looked at Sasuke to see that he had activated it. "He looks awfully a lot like you, too, Itachi. Who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother." Itachi said emotionlessly. I knew it.

"Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die." Sasuke said. "It's just like you said. I made my hate for you rise. I live my life for one single purpose. To se you die! It ends here!" Sasuke then ran at Itachi with the Chidori.

I would never have guessed what would happen next. Though I knew Sasuke was going to fail. Itachi slapped Sasuke's hand away so the Chidori hit the wall instead of him.

I ran at Itachi and tried to punch him, but he backed away. Then I actually hit him. He flew into the wall. He must have been strong, because the wall decided not to break. Sasuke's Chidori broke the wall! And now I'm cold…

"You're very strong, Kyoshi." he said, getting up. "But not stronger than me." then he punched me, but I caught his hand. He punched me with his other hand. I caught it again. Then eh kicked me. How was I suppose to block that? I flew back and hit the ground, coughing up blood.

Then Naruto decided to get into the fight. I was still laying on the ground, but I could see orange charka emitting from him.

Kisame cut through the chakra. He said his sword was made from shark skin. Ew.

Anyway, I got up, despite the pain, and saw Kisame getting ready to hit Naruto with his sword. I quickly ran in front of Naruto, took out one of my katanas, and blocked his sword from touching him. Some of the bandages came off and it revealed scale type things.

"You little brat!" Kisame said, highly annoyed. He drew back his sword and then tried hitting one this time. I would have blocked it if something didn't get in the way.

A frog appeared in front of me, blocking the attack with its hands- or paws- or whatever they were. Then Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto saying who he was and that the ladies bow down to his awesomeness. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I still beat you." I said. Yeah, I'm not letting that one go.

"Beaten by a little girl. How pathetic. I wouldn't even think you were one of the legendary sanin, Master Jiraiya." Kisame said.

"I know that you're after Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"You're right." Itachi said. "Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after."

The frog that was in front of me vanished.

"There is no way you're getting Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah." I said. "You'll have to kill me first." I stood in front of Naruto protectively.

"It's pretty convenient that you're both here." Jiraiya said. "So I can eliminate you both at the same time.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke said. I almost forgot he was here. "The only one that's going to kill him is me."

"Go away." Itachi said. "You don't interest me at the moment."

"Well get interested!" Sasuke said, running at Itachi. He kicked Sasuke into the wall.

"Ah, brotherly love." I joked. Itachi and Kisame smirked just a bit. Then Naruto ran at Itachi.

"Naruto, stay out of this!" Sasuke said. "This fight is mine!" he then ran at Itachi again, trying to punch Itachi. He caught his fist and kicked him again, sending him flying. Poor Sasuke was getting his butt kicked. He really shouldn't take on things that he couldn't handle.

"So be it." Itachi said. He walked up to Sasuke and started beating him up.

I ran towards them, trying to help Sasuke out, but Kisame got in the way.

"You heard them. It's none of our business. Stay out of it." he said. I tried stabbing him with one of my swords, but he blocked it with his own.

"I'm starting to wonder why I hang out with you, Naruto." I said to him, not looking away from Kisame. "Every time I do, I get in these near death experiences."

Then Sasuke screamed.

"I'm going to kill him!" I said. I was referring to Itachi, not Sasuke (No Kyoshi, don't! I love him! -Kelly). I ran at him, but Kisame stopped me. Again.

"You're not going to kill anyone." he said. I tried stabbing him again, but he blocked it. That's what a second katana is for. I tried stabbing him with that one. He caught it. With his hand! I got over my shock and just dropped both the katanas and ran for Itachi.

Kisame would have gone after me if it weren't for Naruto. Thank Kami! He ran after Itachi, too, so Kisame tried stopping him instead of me.

Itachi noticed me coming after him. He looked me in the eye and I felt the floor beneath me disappear. I started falling. I screamed, of course, and everything was in slow motion.

Then I saw Itachi just standing right in front of me. What was this. Then it struck me. Genjutsu.

"Release!" I said, doing hand signs, but nothing happened.

"That's not going to work." Itachi said coldly.

Then he stabbed me in the gut. I screamed out, in pain. He smirked and twisted the sword that was already in my stomach. Another scream. That sadistic jerk. I couldn't fight back, either. I couldn't my legs nor my arms. All I could do was scream. He stabbed my arm. I let out another scream. This hurt like hell. And I couldn't die because it was only a genjutsu. Who knew a genjutsu could hurt this badly.

And it felt like days that this went on.

In the real world, it was only three seconds. In the real world, I passed out.


	37. Chapter 36

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Chapter 36: No Training For Me

"Hey, you're up, Kyoshi!" I heard Naruto say. I was suffering from mental fatigue. Naruto continued: "That means he doesn't have to take you to the hospital!" okay, who's 'he'?

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Um… ten minutes." he said.

"Ten minutes!" I yelled. "It felt like days!"

"Nope! Just ten minutes! Why'd you pass out, anyway? Sasuke did the same exact thing." Naruto said. I remembered getting stabbed multiple times and shuttered.

"You don't want to know." I said "So what happened to Itachi and Kisame?"

"They got away." Naruto said.

"Oh." I said. I stood up and noticed Gai standing there with Sasuke. I did an anime fall.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked.

"Well, he was here to take back both you and Sasuke, but now it's just going to be Sasuke since you're awake." Naruto explained.

"Yes, he decided to pop up when the enemies already left," Jiaiya said, glaring at Gai, "and decided to attack me instead."

"Sorry about that…" Gai said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I should probably get Sasuke to the hospital. But first… Naruto, Kyoshi, I want to give you guys something. Lee got stronger off of these."

He took out two green jumpsuits.

"Holy-" I said. Jiraiya covered my mouth before I could say anything foul. I licked his hand so it recoiled- him wiping his hand off on his shirt.

Anyway, Naruto was psyched about the horrid jumpsuits, but there was no way in hell that I would be seen wearing that thing. Then Gai left with Sasuke on his back.

"Cool, right?" Naruto asked, holding them up.

"No!" I yelled. "Let's go!"

So we left. Naruto asked why the Akatsuki wanted him. Jiraiya told him that they didn't want him, they wanted what was inside of him.

"Well, I'm glad they don't want what's inside of me!" I said. I subconsciously touched my headband, which was on my arm, covering the Cloud Spirit's mark.

'They actually haven't decided if I would be useful to them or not.' I heard Kamiko say in my head. 'Since I'm not exactly a -tailed beast.'

"What?" I asked, appalled. And how would she know that or not?

'You heard me.' she said.

Naruto and Jiraiya were looking at me like I was insane. Nothing unusual. They thought I was talking to myself.

"What's inside of you?" Jiraiya asked. Oh yeah, he doesn't know…

"The cloud demon." Naruto said. "That's why she's so strong. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said grimly. "Let's go." I went ahead.

"So what's this Tsunade like?" Naruto asked. Isn't that what Jiraiya called me when I was fighting him?

"Well, she's unpleasant and she's a big gambler." Jiraiya said. Great. I already forgot why I came.

So, when we got to the town, Jiraiya said we could do anything since there was a festival. Whatever. Then Naruto took out a frog wallet with a bunch of money. Jiraiya went nuts.

"I'll hold that for you." Jiraiya said, excitedly. "So you don't have a temptation of spending it."

"Or how about this." I said. "It's Naruto's money and he can spend it however he wants."

That's when Jiraiya lectured us on how spending money will make you want to spend more and more. And soon you will be in debt because that is what Tsunade did.

"Whatever. Just don't go causing trouble." I gave in. Then I left.

I took out some of my own money. There's no way I was going to show Jiraiya that. Even if I didn't have as much as Naruto. I had 1000 yen (A/N- I think that's about 12 dollars in US dollars). Oh well.

I bought two onigiri and ate them. Well, there went 160 yen. But I don't plan on spending it all.

After 20 minutes of walking (as you already know, that's what I do when I'm bored), I heard a big 'CRASH'. I ran over to it to see a knocked down stand with Jiraiya and Naruto standing in front of it.

"Didn't I say not to cause trouble?" I yelled. "You both are more immature than me! And that's saying something!"

I looked at the guy laying on the broken stand. His shirt was all messed up and his skin was probably deformed now.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." I said, walking away from the scene. They both followed me. Jiraiya was carrying a bag full of balloons.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"Your training." He said.

"I don't feel like training." I said, regretting threatening Jiraiya into letting me come and train with them.

"You don't want to master that jutsu I did?" he asked.

"Actually, I would like to find this Tsunade you were talking about and leave." I told him.

"Well, Naruto would like to learn the jutsu and we aren't leaving until he does." he said.

"Fine." I said, sitting down in the grass. "Go ahead, Naruto. Master the jutsu."

"He can't master it if he doesn't know how to." Jiraiya said. Then he told Naruto to spin the chakra inside the balloon and such.

When Naruto was in the middle of failing this, Jiraiya fell asleep (after drinking some alcohol or something).

"My god, Naruto!" I yelled, exasperated. "How hard can it be?"

"If you think it's so easy, then you do it!" Naruto yelled, giving me the balloon. I took it in my hand.

"So, I make the water spin with my chakra?" I asked. He nodded. I tried it, but nothing happened.

"Not so easy, now is it?" he asked. Then the balloon popped.

"You were saying?" I retorted.

'Show off,' Naruto thought.

Then Jiraiya woke up.

"Did you master it?" Jiraiya asked with fatigue.

"No, but Kyoshi did.' Naruto said, annoyed.

"Well, that's good for you, Kyoshi." Jiraiya said.

"How do I do it?" Naruto asked, frustrated. Jiraiya said that he had to send the water spinning in the right direction. Blah, blah, blah.

Then Naruto said that he would master the jutsu in three days.

"Three days?" Jiraiya asked. "It was passed down by the forth hokage and it took him a whole three years."

Well, Naruto mastered the water balloon step the next day. He did it differently than me, though. Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter.

"Next step." Jiraiya said, giving me and Naruto a rubber ball. "And let me tell you- it's a lot harder than the water balloon."

"Didn't I say I don't want to learn this jutsu?" I asked, throwing the balloon back into the bag.

"You should be grateful I'm teaching you it!" he said. "In the meantime, I should get back to doing my research!" then he left.

I watched and waited for Naruto to pop the balloon.

"This is taking forever!" I yelled in frustration. Naruto didn't way anything because he didn't want me to show off again. Well, at least that's what I thought. But I wasn't too sure.

Anyway, Jiraiya came back with an ice pop and gave Naruto half and kept half himself.

"Thanks for getting me some." I said.

"I don't see you doing anything." he said.

"I'm motivating Naruto." I said. "But I'm only joking. I don't want any."

Well, Naruto kept creating small holes in the rubber balls. He wasn't making any progress at all. His chakra was low and he didn't look too good.

"Naruto, you're going to kill yourself over a rubber ball." I said. Well, he passed out.

"Jiraiya, I know you're there!" I yelled, pointing to the tree he was behind. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Whatever, Kyoshi." He said while I got an anime vein.

Naruto woke up and tried it again. The amount of chakra he used was insane. It caused him to slide back, but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Well, it looks like you've mastered the second step." Jiraiya said.

"Now tell me the third one." Naruto demanded.

"That will have to wait." Jiraiya said. "It's time for us to meet up with Tsunade."

"It's about time!" I exclaimed.


	38. Chapter 37

_**I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 37: Tsunade

Well, Naruto started complaining that he was in the middle of training and they had to leave already. That made Jiraiya say that he can practice on the way there. He gave Naruto a balloon and showed him what was happening inside of it. Not like it mattered to me.

Naruto tried doing it, but he ended up popping it. Well, he wasn't suppose to pop it, he was suppose to keep the chakra spinning inside of it. And with that, I got even more bored.

"Can we leave?" I asked.

"Okay, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "You can practice on the road." And we were off!

We got to some gambling house and we went in to see if Tsunade had passed. Someone asked Naruto if he would throw some dice. He said no because he was training.

"I'll play." I said, bored. He turned to me and smirked. "We'll play for 10,000 yen (114 dollars?), but we play by my rules. I'll pick a number, and if it lands on that very number I win. If it lands on a different number, you win."

"Why that much?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I have 1/12 of a chance of winning." I said. He looked confused before he smirked even wider, agreeing to my terms.

"Okay, pick a number." He said, shaking the two dice in his hand.

I smiled lightly when I said "five." he let the dice go and they spun onto the table. It was a one and a four. Which equaled five. I grinned. I knew what it was going to be.

"Pay up!" I said, holding out my hand.

"What? There is no way you got that! Rematch!" he said. Damn, he's stupid.

"Okay… Eight." I said. He spun the dice, throwing them a bit farther this time. It was a three and a five. Eight.

"Seriously. Pay up." I said, holding out my hands yet again.

"You, this is rigged! You rigged the dice!"

"They're _your _dice!" I said. "Now pay up! Both of my wins!" he gave in and gave me 20,000 yen.

"Oh, nice going Kyoshi!" Jiraiya said.

"Don't expect to get any!" I told him. "I'm the one who one it."

"I guess you're not like Tsunade after all." he said. "She's never won once."

"Yeah, yeah."

So Jiraiya got his information about Tsunade for free because of Naruto. He blew up the balloon, causing the chakra inside of it to switch the dice's numbers.

Then we left.

A few seconds later, my vision got blurry.

"Something bad is about to happen. A snake is involved. A huge snake." I said. I think all I could predict were horrible things.

"Uh-oh." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyoshi's a psychic." Naruto said "She can see the future and stuff like that!"

"That's why she won the gamble?" he asked. "And she said something about a huge snake?"

"A huge snake?" I practically yelled. "That can only mean one thing…" I mused.

"So you know about him…" Jiraiya also mused. So if Orochimaru is here, that means-

"Bye!" I said, going to run away.

"Not so fast! Are you afraid of a big snake?" Jiraiya said.

"It's not the snake I'm scared of!" I said. Okay, maybe a little bit…

"Then what is it?" he asked, but when he saw the look on my face, he dropped it. "Never mind. We're going to check it out." then he pulled me along with them.

"No! I don't want to! Let me go! Let me go now!" I yelled, kicking and punching. He's lucky that he was dragging me and I couldn't touch him.

"We're too late." Jiraiya said.

"That's good, right?" I asked angrily, brushing myself off.

"No!" he yelled.

"We can eat here." Jiraiya said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! It's a tavern!" I said. "Which means _drinking. _We're under age, if you didn't know."

"No one's making you do anything. Just have a snack and stay out of the grownup's way." Jiraiya said.

"Whatever." I said and followed him and Naruto in. I looked around and saw someone. Guess who?

"Hey, is that Tsunade?" I asked. She looked exactly like the person in the picture Jiraiya showed us- which didn't really add up because she should have been 50 years old by now, but this woman looked like she was in her early 30's. But she had the same facial features and the same blond hair, the same, uh… never mind.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled, pointing at her.

"Jiraiya?" she also yelled. She was most definitely drunk. "What are you doing here?"

"Finally." he said. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

Jiraiya sat across from her. Then Naruto. I felt awkward for a moment, but I went over to them and sat down beside Naruto.

So there was a pig sitting across from me, eating soup. That's… weird… it was wearing clothes…

"It's like a reunion. All the old faces coming back at the same time." Tsunade said.

"You mean Orochimaru." Jiraiya said. "So, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing very much. We said 'hello' and that's about it." Tsunade said, taking out a deck of cards from her shirt and shuffling them. It was obvious she was lying. Why would someone like Orochimaru come all the way out here just to say 'hello'? But I didn't complain. Should have, but didn't.

"Well, then." Tsunade said. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked, setting the cards on the table. Jiraiya started to shuffle the deck, then.

"I'll cut to the chase." he said. "Konohagakure has made a decision to name you as the fifth hokage."

Fifth hokage? Was he joking? I don't think he would joke about something like that. Well, after Jiraiya said that, Naruto choked on his fish. Tsunade passed out cards between her and Jiraiya like nothing happened.

"You heard about the third hokage, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was Orochimaru's doing, right?" she asked. "I heard about it. In fact, he told me about it himself."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled. "You say he's the one who killed the old ma? Who is this Orochimaru guy?"

"Naruto!" I whispered in his ear, so no one else could hear. "He's the one who put that mark on Sasuke. You know, the one that makes him go in pain all the time?"

"Oh." Naruto said. Everyone else was confused at what I said, but Jiraiya went on.

"He's one of the legendary Sanin." he said. I didn't know that…

"Then why?" Naruto asked. "Why did he do it? All the Sanin are from Konohagakure, right?"

"It's called betrayal." I said. "I don't think there is a fowl enough word to describe a traitor." I said darkly. It was the truth.

Tsunade looked at me weirdly. "Who are these brats you have with you, Jiraiya?" she asked.

"This is Naruto Uzamaki and this is Kyoshi… uh- I don't know your last name" he said, obviously wanting me to tell him.

"Why would I tell some random stranger my last name?" I asked.

"Naruto, what is Kyoshi's last name?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't tell him, Naruto!" I warned. When I noticed that he _was _going to tell him, I quickly said "If you tell him, then you're betraying me!" haha, winging it.

"Naruto, tell me!" Jiraiya said. "I'm your trainer."

"I'm your friend!" I said. Naruto got really nervous and I kind of felt bad for trying to make him choose who to listen to.

"Come on, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"You don't need to know my last name!" I yelled at him. This is the kind of stuff that annoys me most.

"It's not a big deal, Kyoshi!" Jiraiya said.

"I know it isn't!" I said. He looked taken aback. "That means it's not a big enough deal for you to have to know. Now, getting gof the subject of my last name, what were you telling Tsunade?"

Jiraiya looked greatly annoyed, but he knew he had lost this battle.

"Konohagakure has chosen you to become the fifth hokage. So, what's your answer?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"Ugh, I would _never _become the hokage." I said. "All he did was work, work, work."

"You shut up!" Jiraiya said. "Becoming the hokage is-" he got cut off by Tsunade.

"Impossible. I decline." Tsunade said.

"See what you did!" Jiraiya yelled at me. Then he got all calm-like. "You know, that's funny. I remember you saying those three words the first time I asked you out." he said. I cracked up laughing.

"I can see why she said no!" I said in between laughs.

"Kyoshi!" he scolded.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Naruto yelled. "You said we would take her back to the village to cure Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! Then you pull out this stuff about her becoming hokage! Then she goes and refuses?"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "She knows she can't refuse. No one else is right for the position."

"he's right, Naruto." I said. "She will accept the position. I'm not making guesses. I know it.

"Well, there is no way I will accept her as the hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you have a problem with her or something?" I asked.

"Actually, I do!"

"Well get over it! There is nothing you can do." I said.

It got all quiet.

"Well, you're slipping, Jiraiya." Tsunade said after a few seconds. She was looking at Naruto. "This apprentice isn't at all like your last one. He's a fool with a big mouth. Funny looking to."

"Well, to be fair, it would be hard for anybody to mearsure up to that standard." Jiraiya said. "The forth hokage showed all signs of being the greatest of all generations. Brimming with talent and natural ability, popular, and top it off, nearly as handsome as his teacher." he must have been pretty ugly if Jiraiya was his teacher. (A/N- Minato is pretty hot, actually! He is… right?)

"Oh, sure" Tsunade said. "But all that didn't save him from dying young. Throwing his life away- all for the sake of the village!"

"That's true…" I said. "but it was only ondreds. No matter how sad it is, he saved the village from Orochimaru. (A/N- Kyoshi is confused) and some day, I will kill both Orochimaru and Kabuto!"

Okay, I admit that's pretty much all talk. But it sounded good…

"You have a lot of talk for only one girl." Tsunade said.

"Please!" I said. "I could beat you any time I want to!"

"Kyoshi, you're not the only one with super strength." Jiraiya said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What?" Tsunade said.

"yeah." he said. "You both are as strong as ever."

Tsunade and I both looked at each other. So is that why he called me 'Tsunade' when I hit him?

"But you've changed, Tsunade." he said. "I wouldn't expect for you to be saying stuff like that out loud."

"Well, I'm not as young as I look." she said. "The years have taught me a lot. Sarutobi-sensei, too. He should have known better. What did he expect, to be a hero at his age? Ha. Being hokage- count me out. It's a fool's game."

That made Naruto try strangling Tsuande. I don't know. Me and Jiraiya stopped him before he could do anything.

"Let me go! Get off me! I'm not going to sit here and let her make fun of the old man!" Naruto yelled, struggling to get out of our grips.

"You're making fun of him by calling him an old!" I told him. "And I'm not the one to complain, but people are looking!"

"No way! I don't care if she is a lady! I'll knock that sneer right off her face!" he said.

"Are you challenging me?" Tsunade asked, suddenly standing on the chair, putting one foot on the table. "Because if you are, you've got guts- if nothing else. Let's take this outside, kid."

"Yes! Some action!" I yelled, agreeing with the fight. "But Naruto, you are _so _going to get your but kicked." so we all went outside.

"One of the legendary sanin taking on a snotty nosed genin?" Tsunade said. "I ought to be ashamed."

"Who are you calling 'snotty'?" Naruto asked, sounding offended. Tsunade held up one finger.

"Oh, stop trying to show off." Jiraiya said. I wondered what she was doing. Well, I guess I'll find out.

"You see this?" she asked. "One finger. It's all I'm going to need to take you down."

"Oh, _Jiraiya!" _I said. "Isn't that all I needed to take you down?" I giggled because I'm funny that way.

"Jiraiya, Jiraiya." Tsunade said. "You had a little girl beat you? You really _are _losing your touch. Well, what are you waiting for, kid?" she asked Naruto.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I think she's _overestimating _you." I said. Naruto ignored me and ran at Tsunade angrily. He threw some shuriken at Tsunade, but she dodged them. He took out a kunai, but Tsunade took it by the top and slashed upward with it. Luckily it only flipped off his headband. Naruto staggered back. When he opened his eyes, Tsunade was in front of him. She flicked his forehead and he fell backwards.

"haha! Jiraiya, I remember doing that to you! But you went flying!" I said, picking on him.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I embarrassing you?" I asked, trying to sound sincere.

"Hey, kid!" Tsunade said to Naruto. "Before you pass out, just answer one question. What makes you so touch about hokage?"

"It's because, unlike you, that's my goal." Naruto said. "Just watch. Someday I'll be hokage! Just remember this. That is my dream!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait for Tsunade to die for that to happen." I said. Tsunade did an anime fall. Then Naruto thought it would be a good idea to use the jutsu Jiraiya has been teaching him on Tsunade.

Well guess what? It didn't work on Tsunade. She poked the ground, making a long fissure in it. Naruto tripped over it and the jutsu failed and hit the ground while he flew backwards. Well, Naruto should be happy that the fissure wasn't that wide. That would not have been good. Not good at all.

"Jiraiya! Are you the one who taught this kid the rasengan?" Tsunade yelled. So that's what it was called…

"Well of course I did. I'm his teacher aren't I?" he asked. "What of it?"

"You fool. You and the forth hokage were the only ones who could perform that jutsu. And you teach it to this snot nosed kid. Giving him false hopes of becoming hokage. I don't suppose you taught her, too?" she asked, pointing at me.

"No." Jiraiya said. "She didn't want to learn a really cool jutsu like the rasengan."

"Your point?" I asked. "When will I ever use it? I'll just stick to my katanas."

"Just wait!" Naruto said. "Give me three days and I'll have that jutsu down flat!"

"Well then, care to make a bet on it?" Tsunade asked. "If you do, I'll admit I'm wrong. I'll even throw in this necklace."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

"Yeah? And why not?" she asked me.

"When Naruto says he's going to do something, he does it." I said. "And I can also see that he's going to master it." I threw in.

"HA!" she laughed. "Yeah right! It took the hokage _three years _to master that jutsu! What makes you think _he _can master it in three _days?_"

I didn't answer.

"Let's go Shizune." she said.

"Pansy." I said under my breath.

"So I'm going to win?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! But can I have the necklace when you do?" I asked.

"Fine." he said.

When we got to the inn, we picked beds. Jiraiya was outside someplace, of course. Most likely doing 'research'. Oh well. I pushed my bed away from theirs, like I did at the last hotel.

Then someone knocked on the door. Hoping it wasn't another red cloud clock wearing man, I opened it. Well, actually, before I touched it, it flew open.

"Ah, robbers!" I yelled, dropping to my hands and knees taking cover. Wait a minute, robbers wouldn't knock! What kind of robber is this?

"No, Kyoshi." A woman's voice said. Who the hell opens someone's door without their permission? I got up from the ground and she continued: "Sorry, I know it's late, but I must talk to you." she said while I sat on my bed.

"I want to get a good night's sleep. I'm training first in the morning." Naruto said.

"What's the problem?" I asked. "No. let me guess. That necklace is very precious to Tsunade and if she lost this bet she would lose something very very dear to her."

Shizune faltered. "Um… yeah. How'd you know?"

"It's a psychic thing." I said.

"Yeah, well I have to tell you something about Lady Tsunade." she said.

"I couldn't care less about that crazy old bat." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you baka!" I said. "I thought you respected the hokages! So why is Tsunade so different? Is it because she's a girl, you sexist pig? She's going to become the fifth hokage whether you like it or not!"

"She is no!" Naruto said.

"She is to!" I said.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"IS TO!" I yelled.

"Is-"

"Um, excuse me?" Shizune asked awkwardly. "Oh, so sorry. Please go on." I said.

"So Lady Tsunade wasn't always like that. She used to be so kind and dedicated to the village. But she's changed since that day…" Shizune mused.

"What day?" Naruto asked. He needs to learn to be quiet. Doesn't he see that Shizune is sad talking about it? Well she went on.

"The day she lost all she had." Shizune said. "Dreams, hopes, everything. She had nothing left after that except the necklace and its memories. Please understand that that necklace is more precious than her life. It's not just some piece of jewelry to be gambled away on some silly bet."

"Look." Naruto said. "A bet's a bet."

"Yes, and if it mattered to her that much, she shouldn't have just bet it away like that." I said reasonably.

"If you think you can just wear the necklace around like some trophy, you're wrong!" she yelled. "It won't accept anyone else wearing it. Only Lady Tsunade can wear it. When anyone else puts it on, they die."

"They die?" I asked curiously. Then Shizune told us how Tsunade's brother and boyfriend both died after wearing the necklace.

"That's horrible." I said after she finished.

"And she's been in torment ever since." Shizune said. "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw Naruto walk out of the room.

"I need to start training." he told her.

"He's giving the necklace to me." I said after Naruto left. "But I might just give it back to Tsunade. Might. But right now, I just want to go to bed."

So she left and I went to bed, just like I said I would.

Okay, reviews are appreciated.


	39. Chapter 38

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Chapter 38: The Legendary Sanin

I woke up when I heard Jiraiya say, "Oh, my head! That Tsunade always was an influence."

"Don't kid yourself." I said. "She didn't make you do anything." then I turned around and went back to sleep.

The second (and last) time I woke up, Shizune brought Naruto back to the inn we were staying in.

"What happened this time?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I found him laying near a bunch of beat up trees." Shizune said.

"Oh." I said, bored. Then Tsunade came in. What the hell was she doing here? Well, I wasn't going to ask any time soon.

She went to look at Naruto.

"He's collapsed from exhaustion." she concluded. "And his hands are severely burned from focusing on his chakra too much. He's out of it. He won't wake up until the day after tomorrow, at the earliest. Well, Jiraiya was right about me. To think I sunk so low to bet against a kid. But it's his problem. Not mine." she's such a jerk.

"And tomorrow?" Shizune asked. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Please, Tsunade! I need to know!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, annoyed. I hated not knowing stuff. Well, I wasn't about to get to know, sadly. They both gasped. Apparently they forgot I was in the room. Am I that unnoticeable? Maybe when I turn invisible, I am. But I am as solid as a… a… rock!

"It's nothing, Kyoshi." Shizune said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." I said. "You guys are hiding something from me. I'll find out. I always find out!" I put my arms across my chest and huffed.

That led to Tsunade lightly kicking Shizune, and then leaving. Well, Shizune fell down.

"Uh, Shizune?" I asked uncertainly. She had passed out… NOW WHAT? "Damn it! Why am I always stuck in this mess?"

I picked Shizune up and laid her on Jiraiya's bed. He was out, anyway.

Well, the next day, Naruto woke up. Pity. I was enjoying the silence.

"Why is she here?" He yelled, pointing at Shizune. "And where is Jiraiya?" His yelling woke up both me and Shizune. What the hell?

"Naruto, what day is it?" Shizune asked urgently.

"It's Monday morning." he replied. "Why? What's today?"

"That's amazing." she said. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? You were suppose to be out of it for two whole days, at least."

"Not a chance." Naruto said, unwrapping the bandage wrap around his arm. "Just give me a good night's rest and I'm right back into the game. Plus, today's the day I win the bet, right Kyoshi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I said, spacing out.

"So, you've mastered the jutsu?" Shizune asked.

"Uh…" he said. "Not yet- but I'm close to it! So I'll wing it and I'll do fine!"

"Ugh, of course he didn't master it." I said, annoyed. Then Shizune stood up and quickly ran to the window and opened it. A kunai went whizzing past her head, lodging itself into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I asked and ran at the window with Naruto. Jiraiya was standing on the roof, breathing heavily.

"She slipped… me… a Mickey ." Jiraiya said roughly. "I can't build up any chakra. I don't even think I can throw a kunai strait." he said.

"Well, thank Kami for that!" I said. "You could have killed Shizune."

"I'll get you some water." Shizune said, still a little shaken up. So she brought out some water and gave it to Jiraiya. He drunk it all in a gulp.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Better than I was." he replied. I sensed someone. I looked over towards that direction, but he was hiding behind a building. But then the presence vanished.

"Okay, Shizune." said Jiraiya. "It's about time you told us about your mistress and Orochimaru. What kind of deal are they making?"

"I never thought she would go through with it." she said. "That's why I didn't say anything about it. You must come with me, quick!"

"Okay then, let's go." Jiraiya said. While we were heading there, Shizune told us about how Orochimaru was going to bring Tsunade's brother and boyfriend back from the dead in exchange for her to heal his arms.

And suddenly, there was a huge 'crash'. That was Tsunade, no doubt. And no matter how much I did not want to go, I still did. We raced to where the sound was and got to where a bunch of knocked down rocks were and such.

"She left, I'm guessing." I said. "Well, there's her jacket." I pointed at it.

"Show us the way, Tonton." Shizune said, after the pig smelled the jacket. It ran away to find Tsunade and everyone else followed it.

We saw Kabuto was about to stab Tsunade. Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb at her and we all appeared out of it (Jiraiya's jutsu).

"Long time no see." Jiraiya said to Orochimaru. "And I can't tell you it improved your looks any." I laughed inwardly. A kid Orochimaru. I'd pay to see that.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Kabuto!"

"Naruto, Kyoshi." Kabuto said. I took a disgusted step away from him.

"No need to get all shy now." he said. "I know how much you are terrified of me. I can see it in your eyes."

I just continued to glare at him.

Tension was in the air, at least until Tsunade started to attack Kabuto. Hey! I wanted to kill him! Eh, who am I kidding? I'd get slaughtered! I knew it, too.

Well, Kabuto was winning the fight. He slashed her with a kunai, causing blood to go everywhere. She looked terrified.

Wait… was she afraid of… blood?

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to take down two of the legendary Sanin at the same time." Kabuto said. "But at least I got one down." he punched Tsunade, causing her to fly back. Shizune caught her, though.

"I don't get it!" Naruto said/yelled. "What's going on?"

"If you want your answer, just look at his headband. He serves Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I'm a spy for Otogakure." Kabuto said.

"He's a traitor." I spat out.

"Say what you want." Kabuto said, taking out pills from his shirt and eating them. "I'm still and always will be stronger than you. Lord Orochimaru, isn't it time to take the bandages off your arms?"

Orochimaru started to take the bandages off, revealing grey, stone-like arms. What happened? My guesses: the third hokage.

"Shizune," Jiraiya said, "I'll let you take care of four eyes over there. Just leave Orochimaru to me."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You guard Tsunade with the pig, alright?" he said. Did he just call me a pig?

"Oink!" oh, that's right. Tonton. Okay. Wait a minute- what am I suppose to do?

"Now then," Jiraiya said. "How 'bout we get this thing started."

Well at that second, without a heartbeat, Jiraiya summoned a frog and Orochimaru (with Kabuto helping) summoned a snake. A big snake. Oh my Kami! I'm just glad that I wasn't terrified of snakes. Who am I kidding? THAT IS A _REALLY _BIG SNAKE!

can't say the same for Jiraiya's frog though. I think it needs to use more steroids. Anyway, it was a tiny little frog. Well at least a foot high, so not that tiny. But compared to the snake, it was tiny.

"You're pathetic!" I told him. I speak the truth.

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked. "Where the hell's your father?"

"Hey!" the frog said. Yeah, I recently found out that summoning animals can talk. And yeah. I still didn't get how.

Well then Naruto decided to take a crack at it. That's an expression if you didn't know. So he decided to summon up a frog too. Well he summoned up a smaller frog than the one Jiraiya summoned. Man, right when I was sure that he was going to show Jiraiya off.

"You're pathetic, too!" I told him.

So the frogs started having a conversation. Apparently, Naruto's frog has never been summoned before. I can't see why! (Sarcasm)

Anyway, Orochimaru seemed to take this as an advantage. He had his snake come at us and it smashed every bone in my body.

Well, actually, that's what would have happened if I hadn't moved. But luckily, I did.

The impact from the snake caused dust to rise in the air. I couldn't see anything. Al I knew was to get out of there or I would become snake food. So I ran out of all the dust without any obstacles in the way.

About a minutes later, when all the dust cleared, I saw that Orochimaru's snake was stuck in some sort of swamp. Shizune was on the ground with Kabuto standing over her. And Tsunade wasn't that far behind. I didn't see Naruto. What the hell happened to him?

So I planned on attacking Kabuto. Shizune was on the ground, breathing heavily, so I thought I should have helped her out. But first…

"Kamiko, I'll need your help." I whispered. I hoped she would give takeouts.

She apparently did, because I felt the warmth go through my body. I ran at Kabuto and punched the ground near him. Ooh- a Tsunade move. Well, guess what? The ground cracked and open and he _almost _fell in the huge crater I made. Almost. He moved in tie. Can't anything ever come easy for once? I guess not.

Tsunade and Shizune were both staring at me. My hatred caused me to not see it. I wanted Kabuto dead. So badly. He just made me angry. Just the thought of him being able to kill me made me angry. He thinks he's better than me- I'll show him.

"So I see that you have powerful strength, too." Kabuto said. "But you also have a weakness. But it's not blood."

I ran at him full speed and tried to punch him, but he dodged. And I'm not the quickest person ever, so when we went to punch me, I tried to dodge him, but didn't. He punched me in the chest and I got slammed hard on the ground.

I coughed up some blood and tried to breath right. I felt Kamiko's power leave me. I guess she left when the pain came.

'Sorry Kyoshi.' she said from inside my head. 'And I can't fully overtake your body, either. I'm still recovering from last time.'

So Kabuto came up to me and kicked me in the ribs. I heard a sickening crack and screamed in pain, but stop short because it made me hurt even more.

"That's your weakness, Kyoshi. Pain." Kabuto said. No. Freaking. Duh.

He went to kick me again but something stopped him.

"N-Naruto?" I asked faintly, causing me to cough up more blood. Naruto had blocked the kick.

Naruto apparently mastered the rasengan- didn't I tell you he would?- and he was now going to use it on Kabuto. Well he was _going_ to, at least until Kabuto dodged and then hit his thigh with chakra. That made him fall down.

Kabuto was saying that he damaged Naruto's nervous system or something.

I felt like I was going to pass out. But I couldn't do that. But I couldn't do that. I was trying not to. I had to help Naruto or something. But I couldn't get up with this damn pain!

Then I saw that Naruto caught Kabuto's foot. He was sayings something about how he never give up. Then Kabuto built up chakra in his hand and hit Naruto. Naruto slid back near Tsunade.

I struggled to get up, but that just caused me to squeeze my eyes shut and (want to) scream in pain.

My vision got blurry and I suddenly felt very lightheaded. Something told me this wasn't one of my visions. I couldn't pass out! I refuse! I can't pa-

I passed out.

I suppose you guys know what happened next. Naruto tries to help Tsunade and Kabuto tries killing Tsunade, but Naruto gets in the way. He says some sappy things. Naruto perfects the Rasengan, trying it out on Kabuto- but sadly, he gets up. Naruto is, like, an inch from death but Tsunade revives him. Orochimaru tires killing Naruto but then Tsunade blocks _him_. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru all three summon their summoning animals. Shizune is taking care of the unconconsious me while Naruto and Tsuande were kicking the crap out of Orochimaru (really wish I had seen that). Orochimaru and company left, telling everyone that the next time they meet, he'd be immortal.

Tsunade took up the name 'Hokage'.

**That one was a long, boring chapter :( Sorry for the long wait, but I had finals that I was supposed to be studying for. Instead, I started two other stories. :)**


	40. Chapter 39

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**Honestly, this chapter is pointless. Welcome to the wonderful world of filler.**_

Chapter 39: The Hot Springs

When I finally woke up, it was two days later. At least that's what Jiraiya said.

"Two days?" I yelled. I was stunned. What happened to 'healing quickly'?

"Yes, Kyoshi. Two days." he said. "It's very shocking because Tsunade said at least a week you'd be out."

Well, he didn't sound shocked. But that answered my question. I did heal quickly.

"Speaking of Tsunade, she agreed to become Hokage." he said.

"The first woman Hokage." I said.

"If that's how you want to put it." he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. He didn't answer me, he just left out the door. I followed.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. He still didn't answer me.

He finally stopped at the tavern, where Naruto and Tsunade were fighting again.

Naruto tried to punch Tsunade, but she ducked and went to flick him. Instead, she kissed his forehead.

"You'll grow up to be a fine man." she said.

Naruto laughed a little and said, "You bet!"

"Okay, let's go home, everybody. To Konoha!" Jiraiya said.

"Hey, wait a minute! I haven't eaten yet!" Naruto said.

I saw he was wearing Tsunade's necklace. I decided I didn't want it anymore after thinking about that story Shizune told us, but I couldn't help but worry about the blond friend of mine. It didn't seem like he was dying…

Oh well.

Then Tsunade said something about a hot spring.

"Oooh, that sounds like fun!" I said cheerfully. I could still see the bruises on my ribs for some unknown reason and the hot springs might help them.

"No way!" Naruto said. "We all have to get back to Konoha! For all we know, it could be under attack!"

"It's three against two!" I said. "We win. We go. We have fun."

Jiraiya still wasn't convinced so Tsunade whispered something to him. He ran into the small town, muttering something with excitement. I had a feeling it was something about women. But I wasn't complaining.

So we all got changed into robes.

"Since we have time before dinner," Tsunade said, "I think I'll head to the gambling machines."

"Don't you want to try out the hot springs first?" Shizune asked.

"With those two buffoons in the water? Forget it. Let's go!" Then she went to the slot machines with Shizune. I knew she had a point, so I followed them.

When we got there, I was really bored. They told me I wasn't allowed in, but I had snuck in anyway. It's not like I was going to play any games.

"Kyoshi, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked when I appeared out of nowhere beside her.

"I'm bored!" I complained. "Come to the hot springs with me!"

"No. I'm gambling." she said. Then she noticed she had ran out of money.

"Now will you come?" I persisted.

"No." she said. "Shizune, get my suitcase. It's at the front desk." Shizune did an anime fall.

"But that suitcase has everything you own in it. You can't really mean you want me to bring it here."

Tsunade got really angry and said "You know I never walk away in the middle of a losing streak so quit lecturing me and get it now!" Shizune ran out to get her suitcase.

"You _do _know that we don't have any casinos in the village, right?" I asked.

"No casinos?" she asked in disbelief. "They _still _don't have any casinos? They have to have at least _one _by now!"

"Nope." I said. "But you being Hokage and all, you could probably make them build one. Not very Hokage-like, though."

Then someone came up to Tsunade.

"Is it?" he asked. "Why it is."

"What the! Why are you here?" She asked. "Kyoshi, can you stay here?"

"Hn." I said. Then she left. Stay here? Yeah right. I left.

I wanted to go in the hot springs while we were here. I got lost for a while, but then I found it. I opened the door and saw…

"GAH, MY EYES!" I yelled, turning around. Jiraiya was naked in the hot springs. I was glad I only saw from the waist up, though. I could have been more unlucky. He was unconscious on the floor, his towel covering him up. Well, so much for relaxing.

I left and saw Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Tonton walking by.

"Come on, Kyoshi." Naruto said.

"We're leaving." I asked hopefully. Today has not been the best day.

"Yep." he said.

"And Jiraiya isn't coming?" I asked, even more hopefully.

"Nope!" he said.

And with that, we all left to Konoha.


	41. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**  
>(Sorry for any mispellings, I used notepad instead of my usual Microsoft Word! The only good thing about notepad is that I don't see all the red squiggly lines under my foreign words xP Oh, and I'm sorry for my half-a-year unexcused absence.)<p>

Chapter 40: What date?

After an hour of being in Konoha, I decided to visit the hospital. I thought that Sasuke and Lee were still in there. Also Kakashi, I heard. Sakura was probably with Sasuke, so I decided to visit them first. When I got there, I proved myself right. Sakura was there.

"Hey, Sakura. It's been a while." I said. About three days. But who's counting?

"Yeah." is all she said.

"You know the fifth hokage has come?" I asked. She perked up just a tad. "Tsunade. One of the legendary sanin. The first woman hokage." I heard a sneeze come from the hallway. "That must be her!" I said happily. "She's going to heal Sasuke. Supposedly." I added.

So Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto all came in. "I'll see what I can do." Tsunade said. She put her hand to Sasuke's forehead and started healing him. So,

Sasuke woke up looking a little weak. Okay, a lot weak.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, hugging him.

Naruto left, telling Tsunade she still had to heal Kakashi. So everyone left except or me, Sakura, and Sasuke (Not that he had a choice or anything...) I sat down on the side of his hospital bed.

"Hey, welcome back." I told him. "You look different without your headband." I poked him lightly on the forehead, smiling warmly.

"Whatever." he said.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you this now. Your brother is mean." I said.

"What do you expect?" He said bitterly. I shrugged.

"Get better." I said, and left the room. When I got out of the hostpital, I noticed it was getting dark. And guess who I saw?

"Hi Neji!" I said.

"Hello, Kyoshi." He said. "Were you on a mission?"

"I guess you could say that." I said. "I was finding the fifth hokage. She's here, don't you know?"

"Yeah. I heard about that." he said. "So are you going to train with me tomorrow? It's been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" I said. "Sure I will. But right now, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Oyasumi nasai." he said.

"Oyasumi nasai." I replied.

I met Neji at the training grounds the next day. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Target practice." He said with a smirk.

"Target practice?" I shrieked. "You know I can't aim!"

"That's why you practice." he stated simply, holding out a kunai. I just glared at him. "Oh, come on." He said. "It won't kill you." I reluctantly took the kunai. He led me to where a bunch of targets were.

"If you make me do this, you will lose a LOT of kunai knives." I told him.

"Plenty more where that came from." He said, taking out three more from his kunai pouch. I had a bad feeling that he had even more than that. He probably planned this.

So I aimed for the target with the number '2' on it. It was about ten feet away from me. I missed it. big surprise. Not.

"You're doing it wrong." Neji said.

"Well then, how do I do it?" I asked.

"You have to move with the kunai." he said, demonstrating. "You take it and then quickly flick your wrist, let go, and it hits the target."

So I tried it. I missed. I missed. And I missed again. I took another one from the ground and felt a hand on mine. Neji. "Come on. Move with the kunai." he said. He stood right behind me, moving me in the right positions. "Take your arm back." He moved my arm back. "And flick your wrist."

A 'thump' sounded. My eyes widened. It hit the number '8' target. Not in the middle, but on the third ring. "See? I told you you could do it." he said. At that second, I felt a drop of water hit my cheek. And another one. Rain. It was raining. "Let's go." Neji said,taking my hand and we ran for it. I started to laugh. This was fun. He chuckled a bit. We got to shelter and I noticed he took me into Ichiraku's. "I'll buy you something. What ever you want. On me." He said, smiling.

"Okay." I said with a grin on my face. We sat on the stools. "What can I get you?" Ayame asked.

"Miso ramen, please!" I said.

"I'll take some Kimchi ramen." Neji said, less enthusiastically. She told the cooker our orders.

"Too bad it started raining. I could have made you throw more until you could make a bullseye by yourself." he said, holding back a laugh.

"Dear Kami, I thank you for this unexplainable random rain!" I prayed, and we both burst out laughing. "So, you guys on a date?" Ayame asked, causing us to choke on our laughter.

"No!" We both practically yelled. My cheeks flushed and I couldn't look at Neji.

"I was just asking." She said with a smirk. "Don't need to get all defensive." I blushed even more. Ayame gave us our food and then went back to work.

"This isn't a date, is it?" Neji asked uncertainly.

"Not that I know of." I said, and we both started eating in silence. When we were finished, Neji payed for my ramen, despite me telling him I could pay. I thanked him and we left the ramen place. The clouds were out, but the rain seemed to have stopped for now. Neji walked me home.

I was beginning to believe this WAS a date.

Oh well. I guess I did like Neji more than a friend. I really don't know. I've never thought much about love. So guess what? I was thinking about him all night. I was still wondering if it really was a date. What if he kissed me? Wait. How did that get in my mind? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I tried to get these thoughts out of my head before I started acting like Ino and Sakura- which SO wasn't going to happen. And I actually fell asleep in no time. Actually, it took two hours.


	42. Chapter 41

And again, another utterly pointless chapter :P

Chapter 41: Two masks? Doesn't he get hot?

The next day, my team met up with eachother. It's been since the chuunin exams since we've done that. We had to do some lame mission. A D-rank mission. We had to babysit the Ryuzaku's twin sons. Yes, twins. And of course they had to be the steriotypical twins. You know, the ones that are always causing mischief and fooling around all the time. Many things happened that day. Some I can't even explain. I found Naruto hanging off a chandeleir. I had to scream at him to get him down.  
>"You are a NINJA! You can walk on walls! Do it!" I said. Later I learned that the twins somehow hypnotised him into thinking he was scared of heights. Unexplainable. Sakura was once found taped to a wall. Her mouth taped shut. Both Sasuke and I agreed to leave her there for the time being. The twins tried to push me into the creek when we went outside. Okay, they succeeded. But I pulled one down with me. I don't exactly know which one... luckily no damage was committed.<br>Sasuke ignored the kids the whole time, which led them to pesture him, thinking this would get on his nerves more than tying him up or something else. They'd poke him and say his name over again. Tug his arms. Pull his hair. Poor Sasuke couldn't do anything about it if he wanted to succeed with the mission. And finally the long day was over. I honestly thought this mission deserved an A-rank payment, but noooo. We found Kakashi standing outside. He didn't help us at all with the kids. Kakashi said, "Good work, guys!" With a stupid grin on his face. Then without letting us say anything, he 'poofed' himself away.  
>A second later, Naruto said, "hey, you want to see it, don't you?"<br>"What ARE you taking about?" I asked him.  
>"You know." He said, putting his face extrememely close to mine. I backed away, hoping he wasn't talking about what I thought he was talking about. "Kakashi-sensei's face." I let out a held breath.<br>"What's the matter with you?" Sakura yelled, hitting him on the head.  
>"You know...I WAS curious about that." I admitted.<br>"That's the stupidest idea ever." Sasuke said. "I'm leaving."  
>"Yeah, you're totally right." Sakura said, though I could tell she was really bummed out.<br>"What if he has lips... the size of a blimp?" Naruto asked. I tried to imagin that, but failed. Sasuke had stopped walking. I think he was trying to imagine it, too.  
>"Or maybe buckteeth." Naruto continued. It was sort of funny in a messed up way. So Sasuke and Sakura both agreed to help out.<br>Well, Naruto's great plan was to treat him to ramen. It was a really smart idea, but it didn't work. Here's how it went:  
>"You guys- treating me to ramen?" Kakashi question skeptically. Then he was saying how it was going to snow on him or his ramen would explode (which wasn't a pretty bad idea- I'll have to keep that one in mind) or a punching glove thing would pop out and hit him (too cliche). I think he's delusional.<br>"Come on." He said. "you guys must be up to something." we all backed away, trying to look conspicious, but it only made it worse. "What, us?" Naruto asked. He really sucked at acting. "No!"  
>"Come on, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "You just got out of the hospital. Please, why don't you just go ahead and eat." Tht was a very good cover up. Good acting. Unlike Naruto. "Well, alright then. I suppose I should just go ahead and dig in." He said.<br>And then...  
>"Hey Sasuke!" Ino said. WHere the hell did she come from?<br>"You pansy!" I yeed. She and her team were blocking our vision of Kakashi.  
>"Get out of the way, Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled.<br>"I can't see squat!" Naruto yelled.  
>Then Kakashi said, "So good!" He was done eating and had his mask pulled up. That was quick. Speed eater. "What, is something wrong?" He asked.<br>"No! Nothing! What makes you say that?" Sakura asked. THen we noticed the raman people were staring at Kakashi.  
>"Okay, now I'm curious!" Team 7 said in unison.<br>And that's how everything went wrong. I mean, it WAS a good plan. Just if team 10 didn't get in the way.  
>So team 7 met up together for the second time.<br>"I WILL get to see what's under that mask!" Naruto said confidently.  
>"How?" I asked hopelessly.<br>"Don't worry, we'll see- one way or the other." Naruto said in a really creepy voice.  
>"Just tell me damn it!" I yelled, hitting him on the head.<br>"We'll just have to follow him around. He'll take off the mask at some point." Sasuke reasoned.  
>"So we're going to be creepy stalkers who lerk in the night?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, pretty much." Sasuke said. "Except for the fact that it's morning." Stupid smart ass.

So we followed him around. NOthing interesting happened.  
>"What is he doing?" Naruto asked. Kakashi had his face squished up to the glass of a book store. Talk about embarrassing.<br>Then Kakashi looked strait at us. Well, not US exactly. It was the sign we were hiding behind. We all ducked. Well, being the lazy person I was, I turned invisible. "I can't believe it!" He said. "My favorite book is going to become a movie? I hae to go get tickets!" Then he ran off to wherever. Something told me that that movie was going to be porn...  
>"Hey, he's leaving " Sakura said. "We better follow. Kyoshi! That's not fair! We have to hide while you can just walk right behind him!" she complained. She was looking at where she thought I was. Which was not where I was. I laughed at her and she turned my way. "Get over it." I said. "And I can't just walk behind him. That would be stupid on my part. He would hear me walking. Now let's go before we lose him."<br>We all looked around the fence. No one.  
>"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked.<br>"Do you three need me for anything?" Kakashi asked, suddenly appearing behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I fKakashi could sence chakra, he didn't let it on.  
>Well, they all jumped and quckly shook their heads. Then they ran off. Kakashi stood there 'confused' but I knew he was onto us. I thought he knoew eactly what we were doing. Then he left and I quickly ran off to where we all kept meeting up.<br>"How did he know we were tracking him?" Naruto asked when I revealed myself.  
>"Maybe because there's too much of us." Sasuke suggested. "That shouldn't matter if we all know how to hid." I said.<br>"We should shadow him, but solo this time." "I agree completely." Sakura said. Of course she does. Well, Naruto went first while me, Sasuke, and Sakura waited under a tree- drinking tea.  
>"I don't like tea!" I just realized.<br>"Then don't drink it!" Sakura said.  
>"Wasn't planning on it." I said.<br>Then Naruto came back.  
>"He got away." He said, scratching the back of his head.<br>"As clumsy as ever." Sakura said.  
>"Why are you such an idiot?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Your turn." I told Sakura.  
>When she got back, she was also unsuccessful. We all sighed. So now it was Sasuke's turn.<br>When he got back, Sakura asked "How'd it go?"  
>"I got tired of shadowing him." He said.<br>"Yeah right!" I said. "Admit it, you lost him!"  
>"Okay, I lost him." He said, annoyed more at himself than with me. "It's your turn!"<br>So I turned invisible and left.  
>I was following him around for a while until I found my mind wondering off and my feet were taking themselves wherever. When I noticed this, I cursed and went back.<br>"I...uh... lost him..." I said. They all sighed. _  
>So the next day we went on a mission. At, like, the first second I knew someone was stalking us. Actually, three people. But I didn't say anything.<br>We went to a hotel. The mission was to help out the owner. He made us some dinner, and I noticed the stalkers were still stalking. What do they want? Well, Naruto thought it would ahve been a good idea to throw hot tea at Kakashi. It never did reach him because he overturned the table, using it as a tea-shield, knocking all the food off it in the process. Which of course made me even more hungry.  
>"Okay, what's our net move, guys?" Sakura asked after we got out of ear shot.<br>"Are we still on this? I asked. It's getting kind of old, isn't it?"  
>"Don't worry." Sasuke said. "I got an idea."<br>Well me and Sakura weren't in on this idea. It had to do with hotsprings. Well at least I got to get in the hotsprings this time. It wasn't mixed.  
>"Man, I wanted to see what was under that mask, too!" Sakura siad.<br>"Stop complaining." I said. "What makes this any better than all the other times? They'll probably still fail to see it."  
>Right then we heard Naruto ask, "what's the hold up, Kakashi?"<br>"Hold on. I'm coming." Kakashi said.  
>"I've got to see this!" Sakura said, going up to the fence and putting her ear up against it. Or hear it. Either one. I could still hear them from the hotspring.<br>Kakashi said that he was only going to be in for a minute. Then I heard Sasuke and Naruto groan. I was guessing Kakashi kept his mask on.  
>"See, what did I tell you?" I said. Anyway, Sasuke and Nruto came into the girls' hotspring. Luckily no other girl was in it.<br>"What the hell?" I yelled, sinking deeper into the water, even though I had a towel wrapped around me.  
>"Get out!" Sakura yelled, totally flushed.<br>"We've got an idea!" Naruto said.  
>"Let us get changed!" Sakura yelled. So they shut the door and we got changed.<br>"What is it?" I asked really annoyed. I saw them wearing someone elses clothes.  
>"The only problem is, there's only one more set." Naruto said. "Oh. Well in that case, I'm out." I said.<br>===================================================================================================== The next day, we started our jobs in the hotel. Those ninjas were still here. Why don't they just show themselves?  
>Well, Sasuke, Naruto, ad Sakura had those outfits in their bags. When we got there, they changed into them. Honestly, I think it was the stupidest plan ever. They were going to take off the mask by force.<br>Those stupid ninjas were hinding in a barrel. While Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura approached Kakashi, I stood behind the barrel- unnoticed by the ninja. They were peaking out of the barrel, at Kakashi. They were talking quietly, but I could still hear them. All in all, they were really horrible ninjas.  
>The barrel lid opened a bit more and I noticed they were going to come out. So I sat down on the lid, smashing some fingers in the process and causing a few 'OW!'s from within.<br>"Kyoshi, let the ninjas out." Kakashi told me. He had Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tied up. I wondered when he did that- why didn't I get to watch? but I got of the barrel.  
>So the ninjas slowly got out, rubbing their crushed fingers. Not really crushed. I only weighted like 90 pounds. Then they got into some weird pose that I thought was geeky.<br>"I was wondering when you guys were going to show yourselves." Kakashi said. Them cowards.  
>"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, why are you dressed like that?" He asked them.<br>"Ha, you fools!" Sakura said. "You fel right into our trap! We knew all along you were targeting Kakashi-Sensei!" Yeah freaking right.  
>"What? That's impossible!" One of them said. "We underestimated them because they were kids!" What jerks.<br>Kakashi started walking towards the nnjas and I went over to my tied up team.  
>"I might let you out if you beg." I said.<br>"Kyoshi..." Sasuke said threatingly.  
>"Beeeeg!" I extended.<br>"Please?" Sakura said uncertainly. I groaned.  
>"You guys are really no fun at all." I said, and took out a kunai and cut the ropes off of them.<br>So Kakashi tied up the tree ninjas and left them suspended ffrom a tree.  
>So the plan- what was it? 'H'? More like 'T'. I lost count.<br>"What is under your mask, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. Yeah. Plan 'H' or whatever it was was to just ask. See how desperate we were? Even though I had given up on plan 'D'.  
>"You want to see what is underneath my mask?" He asked. "WHy didn't you just ask? Sure I'll show you."<br>He dramatically reached up for his mask and said, "Underneath this mask... is another mask! Cool, huh?" he asked, pulling down his mask to reveal another one. My team did an anime fall, except me.  
>"So, Kakashi, what's underneath THAT mask?" I asked slickly. My teammates perked up.<br>"That is classified information." he sid. That's when I did an anime fall. There was definitely something wrong with my sensei. 


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Idate Morino

The next day we were back at the hokage'soffice, being assigned to another mission. Kakashi wasn't there.  
>"Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Some teacher he is." Naruto complained. "He's always late!"<br>"Kakashi won't be here at all." Tsunade said, just walking in with Shizune and TonTon. Talk about late...  
>"Grandma Tsunade! What's up?" Naruto asked.<br>"Stop calling me that, will you?" She said, sitting down.  
>"Why isn't Kakashi coming?" I demanded. "That's Kakashi-SENSEI to you." Tsunade said. "And all the jounin are on missions. You will have to do this mission by yourselves. It's a B-rank escort mission." Great. Because the last escort mission went SO well.<br>"Well, it could turn into an A-rank if you run into any trouble." she said. "I don't know who you will be escorting. Every four years, the Land of Tea holds a runner's ceremony. Each year, we are told to escort the runner that will be participating in the race. This year, the messengers were attacked before they got here. Now they are expecting you at the Land of Tea by the end of the day. So get moving!"  
>"You can count on us!" Naruto said, and we left.<br>After running for about 20 minutes, Naruto asked Sakura if she was hungry.  
>"Well, maybe a little." She replied. "Great! And look! There's a tea house right there!" He siad.<br>"Uuuugh I really hate tea!" I said. Well we stopped there, anyway, after Sakura told me they don't only serve tea.  
>"What will you be having?" A nice lady asked after giving us a cup of tea. I scooted my away from me. Apparently it was on the house.<br>"Some sweat bean soup!" Naruto said.  
>"I'll have some dumplings, please." Sakura said. "And you, Sasuke?"<br>"Just rice." He said.  
>"Oooh, That sounds good right now! I'll have some rice, too, please!" I said. Sakura shot a glare at me. Pissing her off is a fun hobby of mine.<br>"Very well." The lady said. "Back in a moment."  
>She left with our orders and I started to look around. It was a very plain old tea house. Nothing special. The only other customer was a boy in the corner. I noticed him stand up and start walking towards us. "Just sitting down int he shade, sucking down sweat bean soup?" He asked. "The ninja life is pretty cushy. Konoha must not get any action judging by how out of shape you guys look."<br>"What'd you just say?" Naruto yelled.  
>"Naruto shut up." I warned. "Let him believe what he wants to believe."<br>"Oh, I didn't see you there. I didn't mean you... or you." He said, looking at me and then to Sakura. "I'm Idate Morino. You girls have a name?" he asked. Was he hitting on us? Oh Kami. Idate rested his arm on the table, looking at Sakura, who was right in front of him.  
>"Are you going to punch him, Sakura, or do you want me to?" Naruto shouted.<br>"I can always do it for you, Sakura." I said rather cheerly.  
>"So your name is Sakura." he said. "What about yours?" He said, shifting his arm to look at me.<br>"Like I'm going to tell someone like you." I said coldly. "Sakura, huh?" He asked, pretending I didn't say anything. "Well since faith has brought us together, why don't we go ahead and talk about our future?"  
>"That's... so... corny..." I said in between laughs.<br>"I was kidding." he said, standing up. "But I was serious about the rest of it. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a ninja. You better come back from where you came from or there will be trouble."  
>"You're from the land of Tea, aren't you?" I asked. "A runner?"<br>I had no idea what I was talking about, by the way.  
>He looked at me, stunned, then he disappeared. More like ran off.<br>"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked. He's a runner all right.  
>"What was that about?" Sakura asked. Everyone else shrugged.<br>"Here you go." The lady said, coming to our table with our food. "I'll take these whenever you're ready." she set down two bills. Two?  
>"What's this? Sakura asked, noticing it, too. "Why two bills?" "Yours and your young friend's that just left." she said. "He said you'd be paying for him."<br>"That jerk." I said. I'm not a waitress, but shouldn't they make sure that we agreed to paying for the person before giving us the bill?  
>"Okay." Naruto said. "He's crossed the line making fools of us. I'm going to catch that jerk." So him and Sasuke ran off.<br>"We have to leave." Sakura said. "I left the money on the table!" Then me and Sakura followed them out.  
>We aught up to him because he fell down. I turned invisible and went up behind him just in case he tried to run away. I fought the urge to kick him in the knees.<br>"You've got a lot of nerve." Sasuke said. "Do you really think you would have gotten away with it?" Idate did something surprising. He dropped down and said, "I'm sorry! All my money was stolen! THen you guys came and I didn't know what to do!" Something dropped from the trees. A knife.  
>"What's that?" naruto said.<br>"Stay off it!" Idate said quickly, picking up the knife. He took off some leg weigths. Obvioulsy he was going to make a run for it. That's my cue! I tackled him down, not kicking him in the knee, and he yelled, surprised. He still tackled me back, even though he couldn't see me. He managed to get me off. Let's just say, I'm going to have a lot of bruises on my arms in the morning. So we ran after Idate after Sasuke told me I fail at life. What a jerk.  
>Idate was too fast so he got away. Well he WAS a runner, what do you expect?<br>"If I ever see that guy again, he's going to pay." Naruto said. "Don't worry." I said. "We will."  
>"Really? When?" Naruto asked hopefully.<br>"Soon." I said vaguely. "Let's go." I said cheerfully, pointing at nothing in particular.

When we finally go to our desination, I saw that the guy from the casino who was talking to Tsunade was there. He was going to show us who we were going to escort. "Thank you all for coming." He greeted.  
>"I bid you greetings and offer you my services." Naruto said in a really weird voice. That pansy. "I have come from Konohagakure, which is also my birth. I was raised on ramen and hard work and given the family name 'Uzamaki' but I'm known as-" "As the Knucklehead" Sasuke said.<br>"As the Knucklehead." Naruto repeated. I laughed. Then he realised what he said and said, "Very funny."  
>"I thought it was." I said. So the man told us about the ceremonies that happened every four years. Quite boring, really. After he was done explaining, Sasuke asked who they would be escorting. "Isn't it obvious?" I said under my breath. "Excellent. That means you'll take the job." He said. Then he clapped his hands two times. The door opened revealing- guess who.<br>"Yes, boss? You wanted me?" Idate Morino asked.  
>"You!" Naruto said.<br>"You!" Idate said. They both glared at eachother.  
>"So, I see you already know eachother." The man said. "That makes everything easier." Not really. That pansy still owes us some money.<br>So me, Sakura, and Sasuke went to some weird shop while Idate and Naruto went some place else. There prices were expensive! Oh well, guess they need to make a living some how.  
>Then I heard a crash from outside.<br>We ran outside to see someone on the ground with a broken crate. Apparently, the three men standing over him were going to steal the stuff inside it. One of the men were going to punch him.  
>I pushed Sasuke foward, urging him to do something.<br>So he blocked the guy's punch.  
>"Who are you?" The guy asked.<br>"Why don't you and your friends take a hike?" Sasuke threatened.  
>"You asked for it, punk!" The guy yelled. Him and his friends attacked Sasuke, but in the end, Sasuke won.<br>They ran away like the chickens they were.  
>"Thank you." The guy on the ground said. "Whoever you are."<p>

Reviews are appreciated :) 


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: I Really Hate Rain Village Ninja

The next day was the race. Sakura explained what kind of race it was. Who cares? A race is a race. Boring as hell. Why was I stuck here? I could be doing more productive things.  
>So Idate and the other runner stood side by side. "Ready... go!" A voice in the loud speaker boomed.<br>So the runners ran to the boats. Before Idate got their, he made a turn and ran to the boats. Before Idate got there, he made a turn and ran off. WHAT THE HELL? Was he chickening out? I'll kill him! We quickly followed him. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked when he caught up. "You have to turn around!"  
>"There is no way I'm turning around!" He replied.<br>"Are you quitting already?" I asked him. He ignored me.  
>After a while of running through trees, I noticed we were being followed.<br>"People are following us." I told them.  
>"Really?" Naruto asked. I nodded.<br>"Don't go picking fights, Naruto." I said. "We'll fight them when they attack. If they attack."  
>So Naruto caught up to Idate (who was running ahead of us)<br>They were both in genjutsu, I noticed. Idate released it. So he was a ninja, too? But there was another genjutsu ontop of that. Very tricky...  
>"Another genjutsu." I stated.<br>"Yeah." Sakura confirmed. Idate and Naruto were about to run off a clif.  
>"Guys, stop!" I screamed.<br>"Don't go that way!" Sakura also screamed. Naruto stopped, but Idate kept going, like the stubborn brat he was. He ran right off the cliff.  
>The next moment, Naruto was hanging from a rope off the cliff. Sasuke and Sakura were holding the rope and Naruto had caught Idate. Quick thinking! I like that.<br>"Oh man, that was a close one." Sakura said.  
>"Someone set one genjutsu on top of another. That's not real easy to pull off." Sasuke said. "Kyoshi, help us pull them up."<br>"Okay." I said, pulling on the rope, also. Naruto and Idate were fighting and all of Naruto's weapons fell out of his pouch. Why were they fighting anyway? They were hanging off a 500 foot cliff by a rope- which could break any second. Luckily it didn't, and Naruto and Idate got on the cliff, onto safety.  
>"If you really want to know, I'm heading north from here." Idate said.<br>"Does that mean it's faster?" Sakura said.  
>"That's right." He said snidely. "Yeah, well we better get going if you want to win." I said.<br>"Right." then he ran off with us following. I was wondering when we volunteered to be in the race.  
>When we got to the ocean, Idate went into a little shack. Apparently it was his grandfather's. He lended us a wooden ship.<br>Sakura and Naruto started pulling out the sail. They started whispering about how Idate coud be a ninja. Naruto didn't believe Sakura and Sakura said that Naruto couldn't be a ninja beacuse he was the King of Stupid. This led to Naruto yelling about how he passed the chuunin exams.  
>"You didn't really make it to the final round of the chuunin exams, did you?" Idate asked.<br>"The chuunin exams!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly, which caused my head to spin. "I knew I heard of you somewhere! Morino! Oh, but I could be wrong..." my voice wondered.  
>"No, Kyoshi. You're right." Sasuke said. "Ibiki Morino. He was the first proctor of the chuunin exams."<br>"Did you say 'Ibiki Morini'?" Idate asked. "You mean he's alive?"  
>"Well either he's alive, or he was a ghost when he yelled at me..." I said.<br>"Seriously? He's really alive then?" he asked. No one had a chance to answer because just then an arrow landed on the ship. More arrows followed that one. I quickly took out my katanas and blocked them from hitting me.  
>"Ha! Action! I'm going to go attack them, guys!" I said.<br>"You go do that." Sasuke said, obviously happy about getting rid of me. So I jumped off the ship, but instead of having myself get wet, I stood on the water by using my chakra.  
>I heard Naruto yelling because he didn't have a kunai. I tossed one on the ship for him to use.<br>"Take that, Naruto!" I said, hoping I didn't hit anyone.  
>"Thanks!" He yelled back. I guess I didn't hit anyone. I ran to the other ship and climbed up it.<br>"Are you guys asking to get your asses kicked AGAIN?" I asked, recognizing them as the rain ninjas from the Forest of Death.  
>"Get her." One said. So the other two came at me while other one did some hand signs, making it rain black liquid that suspiciously looked like oil onto our ship. Sasuke was about to do a fire jutsu. Taht baka! Doesn't he know fire and oil don't mix well?<br>"Sasuke, no!" I quickly yelled, he stopped in time, thank Kami. I saw the two ninjas running at me which snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned invisible and they looked around, confused. "No problem." The other guy said, who wasn't trying to find me. He seemed to be talking to himself. He took an arrow and lit it on fire. "NO!" I screamed, lunging for him. He let the arrow soar, and it hit the mass of the ship. I watched, horrified, as the oil caused the fire to spread quicker than I could blink. But of course the other two Rain ninjas heard me scream and ran at the sound of my voice. I quickly side stepped them, and they continued to search around the ship for me. They looked pretty stupid. I saw everyone jump out of our ship, seemingly unharmed. So I ran and jumped too, just landing on the water before I could decend under it. The ship was ablaze and was probably going to sink any second now. We had to get out of there before it did, because that ship would sink anything else in a 30 meter radius down with it. Idate got onto the shore before anyone else, surprisingly. I didn't understand why no one else just walked on the water. Well I ran up to the shore, well before my team, and saw Idate laying on the ground with some senbon needles sticking out of him. Some green haired guy was standing over him.  
>"Who are you?" I demanded while taking out my katanas.<br>"Times running out." he said. "I wouldn't go picking fights if I were you. Fukusuke should be at Todoroki Shrine right aobut now. Any chance you have is over now." he was now talking to Idate. Once the pison starts spreading through your body, you'll cross a different finish line." "You... you jerk!" I yelled, dropping my katanas like an idiot and running at him. Yeah. Not the most brilliant idea I've ever had. But now we were in a full out battle on the ground, pretty much trying to strangle eachother.  
>My team came and pulled me off of him. I landed pretty hard on my back.<br>"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded to the green haired man.  
>"What the HELL was that for?" I yelled, not giving the man a chance to answer. Idate groaned next to me. Didn't notice him there... could have fallen right on top of him. Glad I didn't.<br>I got up on my knees and asked him if he was okay.  
>"D-do I look okay?" he whispered.<br>"Right. Okay. We'll get you out of this. I promise." I said. "Are you in charge of those rain village ninja?" Naruto yelled at the greed haired man.  
>"Apparently they weren't up to the job." he said. "Out of all the genin, I'd say the Leaf village are the strongest. But genin- no matter how strong they are- are no match for me."<br>I was annoyed by this guy's arrogance.  
>"Let's test that out!" Naruto yelled and tried punching him. He dodged. Then Sasuke tried the same. Dodged. The man jumped in the air and swung his umbrella, causing wind to come at us. We all got pressed to the ground. Well, I can't say it felt nice. Knocked the wind out of me.<br>"I wouldn't have expected much more." the man said. "You weren't more of a fight than Idate was, really. I'll just give you what I gave him. No use wasting my chakra."  
>He took some senbon needles and threw them at us. I quickly picked katana I had dropped and blocked off the needles heading towards me.<br>Well I should have blocked off some needles for my team. Sorry to say they were pelted with them. Then I felt one hit my chest and I gasped.  
>"Can't leave you out." the rain ninja said. Damn it! I should have seen that one coming!<br>All of the sudden, it felt like my insides were on fire.  
>"W-what is this?" I gasped.<br>"Needles that deliver a deadly poison." the man said. "No matter how strong you are, you already have one foot in the grave."  
>"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said. "Like we haven't heard that before." he tried getting up, but fell.<br>"Fukusuke must have already reached Todoroki Shrine." The rain ninja said. "The last round you'll ever hear is your plan going up in smoke."  
>"You... jerk..." I said weakly. He snickered and left in a puff of smoke.<br>I wondered if my body could heal poison. Probably not because in the next second I felt myself go woozy. My vision blackened. Why was I so weak? I mean god! I don't see my team fainting- I mean passing out. And they took, like, five needles each. I only took one. My vision went blank, and I fell to the ground. 


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Winner of the Race is WHO?

I woke up inside a cave. My team was surrounding a fire and Idate was laying right next to me- out cold.  
>"How long was I out?" I asked.<br>"Four minutes, at least." Sakura said. "Took us about a minute to drag you and Idate over to this cave." "Wow." I said. "It's a new record."  
>"You baka!" Sakura said.<br>"Whatever." I said. "So why am I not dead?"  
>"Do you want to be dead?" Sasuke asked me.<br>"No! I'm just asking." I said. "Now are you going to answer the question?"  
>Sakura sighed. "I gave everyone a medicine pill so the poison went away." she said.<br>"Thanks." I said, leaning against the cave wall. "I guess."  
>"A few minutes later, Idate woke up."<br>"Sohow are you feeling?" Sakura asked. Idate struggled to stand up.  
>"Where is he?" Idate asked, ignoring Sakura's question. "Where is Aoi?"<br>"He's gone." Sasuke said. "So you're telling me that's that character's name? Aoi?"  
>"Who is he?" Sakura asked. "Do you know him from somewhere?"<br>Idate explained how him and Aoi were both from Konoha and Aoi was his sensei. He told us how Aoi tricked Idate into stealing the sword of the Thunder spirit. He said that if Idate did this, he would become a chuunin.  
>But after he stole the sword, Aoi told him he could become a chuunin in Amegakure. So Aoi betrayed Konoha and had Idate and him become missing-nins.<br>Then Idate said some negative things, like how he would never reach Todoroki Shrine before Fukusuke does. Naruto told him that he could do anything he set his mind to. I took sides with Idate. He can't make it to Todoroki Shrine. He's now at an eight minute drawback AND he almost died. But they're faces made me say, "Well, there's no harm in trying..." unless you still have poison in your system, like Idate did, but I was trying to be positive.  
>This led to Idate being carried on Naruto's back. We made it to the steps. There were thousands! I was like- "Holy crap." yeah.<br>"You're kidding!" Sakura said after Naruto started running up them with Idate still on his back. "How does he do that?" "Well, no one accused that kid of having no energy." Sasuke said.  
>"I think he has a little TOO much energy." I said. "Well, I guess we should follow them, huh?"<br>"Yeah." Sasuke said. So we didn't catch up to them until we got to the bridge. I don't like how wer found them, either.  
>Naruto was laying on the ground with a bunch of needles sticking out of him. Idate was about to get stabbed by the Aoi guy with an electric sword of some kind. He didn't get a chance to because Sasuke and Sakura both threw kuani at Aoi. He quickly blocked them with his sword.<br>"Guys! Excellent timing!" Naruto said.  
>"Don't sweat it." Sasuke said. "Just sit back and leave this clown to me."<br>Naruto laughed a little and said, "This clown's tougher than you think."  
>"It doesn't make a difference of how many of you there are." Aoi cut in. "I'm Aoi from Amegakure and I wield the Thunder Spirit." "Is that so?" Sasuke asked. "Perfect. The blade of the Thunder Spirit against my Chidori. Let's find out which is the stronger!"<br>He ran at Aoi with Chidori in hand. Aoi blocked the electric ball with his sword. It was a pretty cool outcome. Too bad Sasuke was thrown back. He didn't get up.  
>"Run!" Idate yelled. "He'll kill us all! Get away while you still can!"<br>"Not a chance!"I said. I took out one of my katanas and ran at Aoi. I swung my sword at him, but he blocked it with his. I tried again, but it was blocked. Again.  
>"This sword has to break some time!" I yelled.<br>"Nonsense." Aoi said.. "This sword was made by the Third Hokage thimself."  
>"Then why would you have it?" I asked angrily. "You're just a traitor! Why would you betray Konoha?"<br>"I don/'t have to tell you that." he said. He swung the sword at me, and I blocked it with my own. The impact caused me to slam into the ground. Instantly, I got up and slammed my sword into his again.  
>CRACK.<br>"And there goes your sword now." he said. His arrogant look faltered when he noticed I was smirking, staring at a crack that had just appeared on his sword.  
>"No. That's impossible." he whispered to himself, noticing the slight crack in his sword.<br>At that timem, Sasuke had gotten up and was going to use Chidori again. Aoi saw it coming, obviously, and Sasuke got zapped with the sword, again. So Sasuke got thrown back on the bridge. Sakura ran over to him and then the bridge fell. Sakura and Sasuke fell with it. My eyes widened as I dropped my katana and ran over and grabbed Sakura's hand.  
>Which was a stupid idea, because both Sasuke and Sakura's weight yanked me off the ledge. As we fell, Sakura screaming, I yelled, "Hang on!" and got out my other katana with my free hand and shoved it into the rocks. So now Sakura, Sasuke, and I were all hanging about 10,000 feet in the air. God forbid it be a regular bridge to get over five feet of water.<br>"Kyoshi, don't let us go!" Sakura said.  
>"No freaking duh!" I yelled back at her and kicked the rocks as hard as I could. The rocks caved in and made a little crevice in the side of the cliff. It wasn't that big, but there was enough room for all three of us to fit in. I swung Sasuke and Sakura into the gap.<br>"Kyoshi, let go! I'll catch you!" Sakura siad. First role of being me: Never trust Sakura. But on the other hand, I didn't feel like hanging 10,000 feet from the ground by a katana. I pulled the sword out of the rocks and fell. Sakura caught my hand, thank god, and pulled me into my makeshift cave.  
>"Thanks." she said when I got got in. "We would have died if it wasn't for you."<br>"Don't sweat it." I said. "Is he alright?" I gestured to Sasuke.  
>"I hope so." she said. No one talked until I got bored and dangled my legs off the edge, swinging my feet.<br>"Kyoshi, stop it. You're going to fall." Sakura said.  
>"Yeah right. You're the one that fefll in the first place." I said. It became silent again.<br>And then I fell. (Just kidding.) But someone did fall. It was Aoi. "Naruto, you did it!" Sakura yelled up. "Naruto, Idate, we're safe!"  
>"Hold on!" Naruto yelled down to us. "I'll have you out of there in no time!"<br>"YOU BAKA!" I yelled. "Get to the finish line!" "Yeah!" Sakura agreed. "Time is running out!"  
>So since the bridge was hanging by it's side, Idate and Naruto had to climb the bridge to get to the other side. But instead, Naruto cut the rope. Before they could slam into the rocks (ow), Naruto put chakra in this foot and carried Idate up the rocks. Then they ran off.<br>"Now what?" I asked. "We just sit here?"  
>"At least until Naruto gets back." Sakura said.<br>"I am not waiting that long!" I said. "I don't think Sasuke would want to, either. And with Naruto's memory, it's inevitable that he will forget about us."  
>"Yeah, let's go." a voice scared us.<br>"Sasuke!" Sakura said. "You're awake!" he tried standing up, but he couldn't.  
>"And it looks like you reached your limit." I said.<br>"Hn." was his response. So I pulled him up and put his arm around my shoulder, supporting him. Looks like it made Sakura mad enough. Oh well. Damn fangirls.  
>"Let's go." I told her and began walking up the rocks with Sasuke.<br>So finally we made it to where the race was and saw that Idate had won.  
>"No. Freaking. Way." I said.<br>"Yes way!" Naruto yelled over the crowd.  
>"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.<br>"You guys made it out!" he said.  
>"Yeah." I siad, still helping Sasuke. "No thanks to you." his aura dropped to angst. That pansy.<br>"The winner is Idate Morino!" A voice shouted. The crowd roared even louder.  
>So Idate won after he got accused of cheating and blah blah blah. <p>


	46. Chapter 45

Sorry I can't make words in italic, so when there's a capitalized word, it's supposed to be italicized.  
>Chapter 45: Sasuke departs. THAT TRAITOR!<p>Okay, so we got on a ship to go back to Knoha. Sasuke was being carried on a stretcher. "I've come to collect the wounded." Ibiki said, who was on the ship.<br>"Right there." I shouted, pointing at Sasuke. Then I boarded the ship. When everyone got on, it started moving. Me, Naruto, and Sakura all ran to the edge.  
>"Bye Idate!" Naruto yelled, waving. "See you again someday."<br>"Yeah, we'll see you! You take care!" Sakura yelled.  
>"You got it! You guys come back anytime!" Idate yelled, waving. I blew him a kiss. He turned red while I laughed at him.<br>The ship got farther and farther away. When we couldn't see the dock anymore, Sakura went over to Sasuke and asked if it hurts.  
>"No, it doesn't." he replied.<br>"Stop acting tough." I told him. "We know it does. You don't ahve to hid it. Obviously you're in pain."  
>"I'm not in pain!" Sasuke said.<br>"Wow!" I said, faking a gasp. "You're in pain AND denile!"  
>"Shut up!" he said.<br>"Fine." I said, giving up. I noticed Sasuke casting a glare at Naruto. Probably jealousy. Yeah. Jealousy.  
>"Don't be so uptight, Sasuke." I told him. "And don't go picking fights!"<br>"Hn." was his only response. Yeah. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me. I really hate people.

When we got to Knoha, Sasuke and Naruto (fore some reason) were put in the hospital. I mean, I could see why Sasuke was, but Naruto? Anyway, I went walking around like I usually do when I was bored.  
>I was walking past the BBQ restaraunt when I heard shouting. Team 10.<br>"Hey, Choji!" Ino yelled. "Lay off the meat! We're about to make a toast!"  
>"A toast for what?" I asked, appearing at the opened window right at their table.<br>"Kyoshi?" Ino asked, startled. "Did you just get back from your mission?"  
>"Yep!" I said. "So what's the toast for?" "Shikamaru is a chuunin!" she said. I looked at an embarrassed looking Shikamaru.<br>"Awww, I'm so proud of you, Shikamaru!" I said. If I was close enough to him, I'd probably ruffle his hair. But I was not in arms reach. "And I see Choji isn't eating any less!" Choji was eating all throughout the conversation.  
>"Nope!" He said cheerfully, with meat still in his mouth. It made me grin.<br>"Hi, Asuma!" I said, acknologing the sensei of the group.  
>"Hello Kyoshi. Care to join us?" he asked politely.<br>"Sure!" I said. I went into the resteraunt and sat down next to Ino.  
>"What do you want to eat?" Asuma asked.<br>"Oh, nothing." I said.  
>"Then why did you join us?" Ino asked.<br>"Because I have nothing better to do than hang with you guys." I said jokingly. "Hey, you know you're 'boyfriend' is in the hospital, right?" "What? Sasuke!" She screeched, jumping over me and sprinting out the door of the resteraunt.  
>"Peace at last, isn't that right, Shikamaru?" I asked. He smiled in agreement.<br>"Is Sasuke really in the hospital?" Choji asked.  
>"Yep." I said.<br>"How?" Shikamaru wondered.  
>"That is classified information." I said. "Only peple that went on the mission can know that he got shocked by the Sword of the Thunder Spirit." Okay, so I did that on purpose. Just so you know. I'm not that much of an idiot.<br>"The Sword of the Thunder Spirit? Wasn't that the Third Hokage's? Didn't it get stolen?" Asuma asked.  
>"Only people on the mission can know that Aoi made Idate steal the sword and escape to Amegakure." I said. "That means you can't know. So I was never here."<br>"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru said. "If we can't know, then why did you tell us?"  
>"Tell you what?" I asked.<br>"What?" he said.  
>"Exactly." I said mysteriously. Then I put on a grin and said, "bye guys!"<br>"Bye, Kyoshi." They all said, wearily.  
>I left the restaraunt and was walking to the hospital when I heard a crashing sound. I looked up and saw that Sasuke and naruto were fighting on the hospital's roof. The two water towers had a hole in eacch one.<br>Sasuke and Naruto were the ones responsible. Well, actually it was Kakashi's because he moved their hands when they were performing the chidori and rasengan.  
>I ran up to the roof and yelled "Were you guys trying to kill eachother? You don't hate eachother that much, do you?"<br>I grabbed Sasuke's shirt and said, "In your life you're going to meet people stronger than you! You have to get over it! Some people have special abilities. They specialize in stuff like ninjutsu or taijutsu. Some have kekkai genkai, others have DEMONS. Some have BOTH! You have to accept that some people are stronger than you'll ever be!" "Um... Kyoshi?" Kakashi said. I looked at him. "Nice speech and all, but you're going to kill Sasuke if you keep choking him like that."  
>I noticed taht I HAVE been choking him. I quickly let go of his neck and he inhaled. He sent me a horrible glare and flipped over the fence, running away.<br>"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke!" I shouted. "I still love you!"  
>"Kyoshi, shut up!" Sakura shouted angrily.<br>"Make me! You can't stop true love!" I yelled. I was kidding, of course, but she was too big headed to realise that. "It's not true love!" she yelled at me.  
>"Believe what you want, Sakura. But you're not invited to our wedding." I said, imediately turning invisible so she wouldn't hit me.<br>"Ugh! Kyoshi, I know you're still there!" She screamed, but it was futile, because by then I had already jumped over the roof's fence and landed clumsily on the ground.  
>"Sasuke, come back, I love you!" I shouted out, making her even more pissed off. I snickered when I heard her frustrated scream.<br>I walked away from the scene, noticing a group of Otogakure ninjas and just HAD to make a conversation.  
>"Hello." I said to them. Ding ding, perfect conversation starter.<br>"What do you want, punk?" one asked.  
>"No. What do YOU want?" I asked. "I'm guessing you're here for Sasuke, is that it?"<br>"Beat it, Kyoshi." Another said.  
>"How do you know my name?" I asked.<br>"Orochimaru... TALKS about you "Aw, isn't that sweet?" I said. "And by sweet, I mean creepy."  
>"And what he says is not too nice." one said.<br>"Like I care! That pedophile can go screw himself for all I care!" I told them. "So am I right? You're here for Sasuke? Have fun with that. He won't come willingly."  
>"We'll see about that." the girl of the group said. I just walked past them. I knew I couldn't take on four Oto ninjas at the same time.<p>

That night I was sitting up in a tree to see if Sasuke would actually go with them. My mind told me he would, but I refused to believe the prediction that I just had. I had to see it for myself. And if I could, I wanted to convince him not to go.  
>I saw the Oto ninjas walk pass.<br>"So, you didn't get Sasuke?" I asked mockingly. "We gave him a choice. He can choose if he wants to come." one said. Wow. I wouldn have suspected kidnapping. They left without another word.  
>About 20 minutes later, I saw Sakura pass. Sasuke was coming in the oppisite direction. "It's the middle of the night. What are you hangin around here for?" Sasuke asked her. I was still hidden in a tree, so they obviously haven't seen me yet. "This is the only road out of the village." Sakura said, ignoring his question.<br>"You should go to bed." he told her. She started to cry.  
>"Why, Sasuke? Why don't you ever tell me anything?" she asked. "Why is it always silence with you? You never shared a single thing with me!"<br>"Why should I tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business." he said. "I know you hate me." she said. "Even in the beginning you couldn't stand me. Remember when we became genin together and were assigned a three-man squad? But then Naruto joined us, making it a four- man squad? We were alone together, on this very spot. You got so mad at me that very day."  
>"I don't remember that." he said. (AN: I think that was Naruto posing as Sasuke at the time)  
>"But still, that was the day it all began. That was the start of you and me. And Naruto, Kyoshi, and Kakashi-Sensei. Everyday was such a challenge. It was so much fun. I know about your clan, Sasuke. I do. But seeking revenge won't bring anyone happieness. Not you. Not me." she said.<br>"You're not the same as me." Sasuke said. "I'm traveling a path that the rest of you can't follow. I know that the five of us have worked together, and for a while I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end I decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you, Naruto, or even Kyoshi."  
>"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!" Sakura yelled. "You told me that day how painful solitude can be. I understand that pain. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me. Like being all alone."<br>"This is a new beginning." he said. "Each of us has a new path laying before us."  
>"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" Sakura yelled. If she weren't so serious, I would have laughed. "If you wouldn only be with me, I promise I would never let you regret it. Everyday would be a joy. I can give you happiness. I'll do anything for you, Sasuke. So please don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear. So stay with me here and if you can't, then take me with you!"<br>I thought her little confession was kind of sweet. As much as I hated to admit it, I thought they'd be a great couple.  
>"You haven't changed." Sasuke said. "You're still annoying." Way to ruin the moment, Sasuke. He walked towards the gates of Konoha.<br>"Don't leave me!" Sakura yelled. "If you go, I'll scream and-" she was cut off when Sasuke appeared behind you.  
>"Sakura. Thank you. Fore everything." he said and then knocked her out. He layed her down on the bench.<br>"Are you going to try ot stop me, too?" he asked, looking at the tree I was in. I let out a 'hmph' and jumped out of the tree, landing five inches from him.  
>"I'm not going to stop you." I said calmly. "But if you stelp one foot out that gate, you will become a rogue ninja. You will be hunted down by the ANBU. The whole village will turn their hate on you. Do you really want that?"<br>I tried my best to sound like I didn't care if he left. But I really did. He was my teammate. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was also my friend.  
>"Aso, if you step out those gates. I will hate you. Forever." I told him. I saw a look of dismay flicker in his eyes. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came, making me wonder if it was ever there.<br>He ignored my words and slowly walked out the gates.  
>I am not going to cry!<br>No I will not!  
>The gates closed with a slight thump. Wet tears slid down my cheeks, completely against my will.<br>I fell back against the tree, crying silently for a few minutes, until my body completely shut down and I fell asleep.

And again, I apologize for any typos or mispellings in this story. I do not have Microsoft Word anymore, just notepad to type this story up. FIVE MORE CHAPTERS, BABY! ^_^ 


	47. Chapter 46

Chatper 46:  
>Part of the Rescue Squad... What a Joy.<p>"Hey, wake up. You're going to catch a cold if you stleep out here." I woke up to someone saying this. In front of me was a chuunin with books stacked up in front of him. Another was near Sakura.<br>"Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled, quickly sitting up on the bench she was sleeping on.  
>"Fortget it." I said, standing up. "He left. He's gone. There's nothing you can do now."<br>"How can you say that?" Sakura asked.  
>"Because it's the truth!" I yelled. I was beyond pissed. "He left on his own free will. He's now a rogue ninja. Nothing could have stopped him from leaving. Not even you."<br>"I bet you didn't even try to stop him!" She yelled, tears falling down her face.  
>"You're right. I didn't do a thing." I whispered harshly. She looked shocked and probably felt betrayed. I know I did.<br>"What happened to Sasuke?" One of the chuunins asked.  
>"He left." I told him. "Just like we said. He wanted to get more powerful. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving." I pushed past the chuunins and didn't look back as I made my way to my house.<br>I was sitting on the couch, thinking, when I heard banging on my door. I answeredit, revealing Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Neji. I asked myself how they knew where I lived.  
>"What is it?" I asked. "No. Let me guess. You want me to help you guys get Sasuke back."<br>"You're good." Shikamaru said. "Are you coming?"  
>"No." I said bluntly, shutting the door. A foot caught it before it could close the whole way. "Why not?" Shikamaru asked.<br>"Because!" I said. "Sasuke's decision was made freely! No matter how many people try getting him back, they won't be able to, unless they use force. And I don't think you would be able to do that without killing him." I left out the fact that I hated him now.  
>"Neji, speak to her!" Shikamaru said, pushing Neji in my house. The door shut behind him.<br>"Oh great." I said.  
>"Come on, Kyoshi, we need you." he said softly. I shook my head.<br>"You guys can deal with it yourself." I told him.  
>"And what if something happens to me?" he whispered. "How will you deal with yourself knowing that you could have went and helped me, but didn't?"<br>Great. Guilt trips.  
>I thought about it for a second and said, "Fine." I wasn't too pleased about it, either. Neji opened the door and said, "Okay, let's go."<br>I followed after him, an irritated expression on my face.  
>"What did you say to her?" Choji asked, impressed.<br>"Stuff." Neji replied vaguely. Choji didn't ask further questions.  
>"Nice team." I said sarcastically, looking around.<br>"At least I have six." Shikamaru said- more to himself than to me.  
>"Yeah. And may I ask you why I'm the only girl?" I said.<br>"No." Shikamaru responded. I crossed my arms but said nothing more about it.  
>"Alright, everybody! Let's get going!" Naruto yelled. Okay, so who died and made him leader? Even if Shikamaru did die, he wouldn't be next in command.<br>"Naruto." Shikamaru said. "I'm kind of suppose to be the leader here. I know it's a drag, but..." he didn't finish.  
>"You really think you're the right person to direct this mission?" Naruto asked. "You don't seem to reliable to me."<br>"Come on, Shikamaru." I said, annoyed. "Do something leader-like. Make a plan." So Shikamaru said that they would make a line formation. Kiba would be in front. Then it would be him, Naruto, me, Choji, and lastly, Neji.  
>He told us what we would be responsible for. If there would be an ambush, I would have to be backup. Just great. Shikamaru said that he didn't like Sasuke, but he's a comrade. He said that he'd put his life on the line for Sasuke. And now he was responcible for our lives, too.<br>"Alright! Let's move out!" Shikamaru said.  
>"Wait!" Someone shouted from behind us. It was Sakura.<br>"You can't come." Shikamaru said. "We'll find him. But there's nothing you can do for him anymore. You've tried to sthop him and that's all you can do."  
>"Why is Kyoshi going? She didn't even try to stop him from leaving!" She yelled. Everyone looked at me. I got defensive.<br>"You didn't do anything?" Naruto asked/yelled.  
>"What was I suppose to do?" I asked and looked at Sakura. "BEG him to stay? Not a chance."<br>Sakura started crying again. I knew I was being mean, but she didn't have to cry about it! I was risking my life for someone that I now hate! She should be appreciative.  
>"Just bring him home!" she said.<br>"Don't worry, Sakura." Naruto said. "I will bring Sasuke home. I promise that on my life." "Naruto, this mission will be failed." I said casually.  
>"I don't go back on my word." he said.<br>"Youre forgetting that I can see the future." I said annoyed.  
>"We'll still try." Shikamaru said. "Now let's go." <p>


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 The Earth Barrier

We were running though a bunch of trees when Akamaru whipered.  
>"What's the matter with him?" I asked.<br>"He smells blood." Kiba said. "It's somewhere nearby."  
>So we could have either went to see what happened in the battle, or keep on pursuing Sasuke. We chose Sasuke. He apparently had some escorts (which I had already knew about. Maybe I should have told them...).<br>So we ran fore a few more minutes until:  
>"The enemies scent is here." Kiba said. "It's all around us." "Everyone, stop!" Shikamaru yelled. So we did. "Look up on that tree. Do you see that?"<br>"A paper bomb." I said.  
>"And their are five more of them." Neji said. "A perimeter barrier. That's what it is." "Great. Now we have to waste time going around it." Kiba said.<br>"Yeah. And if they made this trap, there is bound to be others." I said.  
>Everyone nodded and we started to go around the perimeter barrier.<br>Two minutes later, Shikamaru yelled, "Naruto, don't move!"  
>Naruto froze, thanks to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. He was about to step on a hidden trap.<br>"Naruto, you baka! You could have killed us all!" I yelled.  
>So Neji activated his Byakugan and told us he had spotted the enemy ninja.<br>"Well, let's go!" Naruto said. I sent a glare his way.  
>"Naruto, you just don't walk into enemy territory. Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" I asked.<br>"Kyoshi's right." Shikamaru said. "First we have to make a plan and get everything ready. Then we nail these bastards."  
>So we made a plan. We split up to ambush the enemy. I saw some incredibly newat spider webs. They were obviously made of chakra strings. "They know we're coming." I whispered to myself. I was careful not to touch the webs.<br>Well, Shikamaru and Neji got themselves blown up. Not really, but they would have if they didn't move in time. One of the Oto ninjas threw a paper bomb kunai at them. And now they were right in the open. NICE LEADING SKILLS, SHIKAMARU.  
>"Well, well. I thought I was getting a snake out of the bush." the Oto ninja with the two heads said. "But all I got were a couple of mice." Mice, huh?<br>"Hold on. Calm down." Shikamaru said when he saw that the huge sound ninja was about to attack. "We're here to negotiate. Not fight." way to wing it, Shikamaru. "Can't we just talk about this like reasonable people?"  
>"Hn. Let's not forget about your friends, shall we?" the guy with six arms said. Are any Oto ninjas normal? I felt string attaching to me. I quickly pulled out a katana and cut them.<br>Kiba set off a smoke bomb.  
>"What good's that going to do?" the ninja said. "Throw all the smoke bombs you want. It's not going to do anything."<br>I wans't listening. Instead, I was trying to think of a plan. I was the only one still in hiding.  
>Then I saw three shuriken spinning towards Shikamaru. He didn't see it, so I was behind him in a flash, blockin them off wiht my katana. I reagretted it soon after because the next thing I knew, we were all trapped inside an earth dome.<br>"Great." I muttered. I went up to the barrier and punched it. It made a gap. It slowly began to mend itself.  
>Then Kiba tried to break it. It only made another gap. Which also mended itself.<br>"These walls..." Neji said. "They are absorbing our chakra."  
>"What?" I yelled, shocked. "They can't do that! I won't let them!"<br>"Sadly, you have no choice." Neji said. I started to feel weaker and weaker until I fell on my butt.  
>"Kyoshi, are you alright?" Naruto asked.<br>"No!" I complained. "I feel like I can't do anything."  
>"You're chakra is low." Neji told me.<br>"Do you think strength can take this barrier down?" I asked.  
>"Even if it could, you're in no condition to try it." Shikamaru said.<br>"I won't let you guys die." I said, slowly standing up. "I won't."  
>I ran at the wall and punched it, but to no avail. The wall just replenished itself again. "It had to have a weak spot SOMEWHERE!" I said angrily.<br>"Kyoshi, punch other places." Shikamaru said.  
>"Okay." I said, confused, but I did it anyway. I noticed that some holes were bigger than the others and some healed quicker. Ah, so there was a weak spot.<br>"Hey out there!" Shikamaru yelled. He was talking to the person who had created the barrier. "Let me talk to your leader! I've got a deal to propose. What I'm thinking is you let us out of this thing and in return, we let you keep Sasuke."  
>"What are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily.<br>"No deal!" the barrier guy said. "I've never let a captive go before and I'm not about to start now!"  
>"Aw, come on!" Shikamaru said. "How about you just let me go and keep the others."<br>"What kind of leader are you?" I yelled.  
>"All this fighting... I'm tired of it. It's really not my thing." he said.<br>"If you're selling us out, I'm going to ring your neck!" Kiba shouted.  
>"Shut up, Kiba. For once in your life." Shikamaru said. "What did you say?" Kiba yelled. The guy outside the barrier laughed in amusement.<br>"So much for teamwork." he said. "So you're really the leader, huh? What a fine example you're setting for the rest of your team. You see a man's true character when he's pushed on the edge of death. But you're hardly a man at all. Especially one that is leading a team into battle. Sacrificing Sasuke and the rest of your squad. So that's how an elite chuunin acts. Did you really believe that I might let you out? You deserve to die."  
>"That does it, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "You dirty little traitor! Let's take this outside! Just you and me!"<br>"And just how are you planning on doing that?" I asked, gesturing to the barrier.  
>"Yeah, you baka! We're stuck in here!" Kiba said.<br>"What did you just call me?" Naruto yelled. I could tell this was getting out of hand.  
>"I called you a baka, baka!" Kiba yelled back. Then Naruto attacked Kiba.<br>"That's enough!" Choji yelled. SHikamaru got into some position while Choji started eating chips.  
>"Ugh! I'm sick of this!" I yelled and punched the barrier multiple times. It made a big gap, but not a hole.<br>"Kyoshi!" Shikamaru said. "Punch the wall that's behind Choji."  
>"Uh... okay." I said, walking over to the section of wall.<br>"You're actually going to listen to that traitor?" Naruto yelled at me.  
>"Traitor or not, he's still the leader." I said.<br>"Neji, do you still have some chakra left?" Shikamaru asked.  
>"Yes." Neji replied.<br>"Can you use your Byakugan?" Neji nodded and activated the Byakugan.  
>"So when Kyoshi punches the wall, I want you to throw a kunai where the wall heals itself less." Shikamaru said. So I started to punch the wall until a kunai flew past me.<br>"What was the point of that?" Naruto asked skeptically.  
>Neji explaied that it was to prove Shikamaru's suspicions that the chakra was lowest ont he side oppisite of the barrier guy. That's why Shikamaru pretended to be a traitor. I was wondering why he couldn't have just said 'hi' to the guy. The pansy scared me a little...<br>"Now you, Choji!" Shikamaru said.  
>"Okay!" Choji said. I don't know how he knew what Shikamaru wanted him to do, but Choji did his expansion jutsu. After about five seconds of spinning against the wall, it cumbled away. Yay! We're not dead! That's always a happy thought.<br>"Well, Choji, there's no other way of saying it. That was awesome." Shikamaru said.  
>"Yeah it was!" I said, punching the air. The dust around us lifted, revealing only the big orange haired ninja.<p>

_ _ _ _ had off because of snow today, so I decided to update. And watch Hotel Transylvania. 


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: What Happened to 'No Man Left Behind'?

"He's by himself." Shikamaru said. "I guess the others have went ahead."  
>"This sucks." I said.<br>"Not bad handy work, you guys." The Barrier guy siad. "For a bunch of losers."  
>"Excuse me?" I asked.<br>"What did you say?" Naruto yelled. Kiba and Naruto ran at the man.  
>"Wait!" Neji said. They both stopped in unison. "This guy is too strong! We can't take him head-on!"<br>"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "We j ust tore through this guy's barrier. How tough can he be?"  
>Kiba did his fang over fang jutsu but the barrier guy just pushed him away.<br>So then Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu. Fail.  
>"I'm going to eat you guys for lunch." The Barrier guy said.<br>"Gee, nice mental picture." I said sarcastically, thinking about how it would look. I almost gagged. I decided that I do NOT want to be eated alive.  
>Naruto snickered after getting off the ground.<br>"You wouldn't even do as an appetizer." the Barrier Guy said.  
>"Careful, everyone. This guy is just getting wamred up" Shikamaru said.<br>The Barrier Guy tried to put us into another Earth Barrier, but Choji did his human boulder jutsu and we escaped and hid behind a bush.  
>"We're running out of time." Shikamaru told us. "There's no choice. We have to split up."<br>"Yeah. Even with the five of us together, he's not going to be easy to take out." Neji said. "And with every second that passes, Sasuke gets closer to the border. Once he crosses it, it will be out of our hands. So we should split up in two groups."  
>"Yes. You lead the second group, Neji." Shikamaru said. A tree fell towards us and we all jumped out of the way.<br>"So that's where you are." The Barrier Guy said.  
>"Neji, you take Kiba and Choji and head off after Sasuke." Shikamaru said.<br>"Got it." Neji said.  
>"Naruto, Kyoshi, and I wil take this guy." Shikamaru said, doing the Shadow Possession Jutsu.<br>"What are you going to do?" The Barrier Guy asked. "Play with my shadow again? Don't waste my tieme, kid. You've already showed me this trick. Once was enough."  
>"That's funny. I remember someone getting taken in by this trick." Shikamaru said. He tried the jutsu, but the Barrier Guy slammed his hands down on the ground, causing dust to rise. Then he vanished.<br>Neji activated his Byakugan, trying to find him.  
>"He's disappeared." Neji said.<br>"He's behind us!" Kiba yelled. We all turned around to see he was right. The barrier guy was behind us, about to throw a huge portion of earth at us.  
>"Get out of the way!" I yelled, running to the left. Everyone followed suit.<br>He threw the portion, but it missed us. Then he disappeared again. His hands suddenly came out of the ground, grabbing Shikamaru's ankles. He then fully emerged out of the ground and was now holding Shikamaru upside down by his ankles.  
>"So you're the leader, huh?" he asked. "When you have an idiot as the leader, the whole team fails. So let me get rid of him for you!" He threw Shikamaru into a tree. He didn't actually hit it, though, because Choji used his expansion jutsu and caught him.<br>"I'll handle him." Choji said. "This guy is mine. Shikamaru, take these food pills for everyone." He tossed a little bag to him.  
>"You're not going to..." Shikamaru trailed off.<br>"Uh-huh." Choji said. "Don't worry. I've got my secret weapon with me."  
>"Yeah, but Choji, this is..." "Oh, this is priceless." The barrier guy said. "Do you think I'm going to wait forever?" he charged.<br>"Get going!" Choji said. He ran infront of us and took out a pill and ate it. So he blocked the barrier guy. "Shikamaru! Take everybody and get out of here!" "You better catch up with us, Choji, you hear me?" Shikamaru asked.  
>"Yeah! Get out of here!" Choji yelled.<br>"Alright, let's move!" he said.  
>"Right!" We all said, running off to follow Sasuke's trail.<p>

Twoo moooore chaaaptteeeerrs! -Kymest 


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Six Arms? Spider Webs? Great.

We were passing around the food pills Choji gave us. I ate one and felt some of my chakra return to me.  
>"Stop." Shikamaru commanded after a few minutes of sprinting. We all stopped as he carved an arrow into a tree. "It's for Choji. He promised that he'd catch up." So Naruto wrote, 'hurry up, slow poke!"<br>Kiba wrote, 'We're all waiting for you'  
>And I drew a peace sign. Neji didn't participate, being the killjoy that he was.<br>So about five times we stopped to carve an arrow and some drawings into a tree.  
>"Something bad has happened to Choji." I said, causing everyone to stop.<br>"I'm sure you're mistaken." Shikamaru said. "He has those pills. He'll be fine. He'll beat that guy. Let's get going."  
>He was so in denial. So we started pursuing Sasuke again. So, lik, two minutes later, Akamaru barked.<br>"We're getting close." Kiba said.  
>"Well, it's been a while and we didn't see any traps." Neji concluded.<br>"They're cocky." Shikamaru said. "They think we're all dead now."  
>"They've underestimated us." I said.<br>"Yeah. They think that big guy is following them. They don't need to set a trap for their own team, do they?" he asked.  
>"They think we're all weak!" Naruto yelled.<br>"It's a good thing, Naruto." I reasoned. "It just makes our job easier."  
>"Although that IS true, it's insulting to be underestimated like that." Neji said.<br>"Well then let's show these ninja how much of a mistake they've made!" I said with enthusiasm.  
>"Alright!" Naruto yelled in agreement.<br>"Okay, let's go." Shikamaru said. We did.  
>When we caught up with them, we had Shikamaru impersonate the barrior guy. He looked like him, but dind't act like him. That pretty much gave it all away. So the girl and the two-headed guy ran off with the coffin that Sasuke was in. The six armed guy stayed behind and made a spider web shoot out of his mouth, pinning Shikamaru to a tree.<br>That's when Naruto decided to come out with his shadow clones. All of them got stuck in spider webs, too.  
>Kiba did his fang over fang jutsu with Akamaru. They, also, got stuck in some spider webs.<br>So Neji tried next. The spider guy quickly made some webs and cacooned Neji inside of them.  
>"And now you." he said. He was creating some spider webs when I ran at him. He threw the webs at me, but I took out my katanas and cut right through them.<br>"That's impossible." he said. "These webs have chakra infused inside of them. They can't just b ecut by a mere sword."  
>"These swords can cut through ANTYHING!" I bragged. Even the sword of the Thunder Spirit! I thought. So HA!<br>"Well, in that case, I'll just have to not use my webs." he said and charged at me. He tried punching me, but I dodged. But that might be the reason he has six arms. He tried punching me again with a different one. I dodged. Again. Dodged again. Shoved into a tree. Dropped my katanas. Then pinned by spider webs.  
>I struggled to get out of the webs, but couldn't. I couldn't use my katanas, seeing how they were both laying on a huge branch that was under me.<br>So the spider guy went over to Naruto and made some weapons out of yellow thread. He threw them one-by-one, playing a little 'game'. He's sick in the head.  
>SO there were six different Narutos. The first was a clone. The second- clone. Third-clone. Forth- clone. Fifth- clone. Sixth- CLONE. That means Naruto wasn't caught in the webs.<br>He came out of nowhere, trying to punch the spider guy. He dodged. Then Naruto got caught in the webs again.  
>Apparently Neji had gotten out of the cacoon, because he also came out of nowhere. He cut Naruto's webs. I've been training with Neji for a while, so I knew he was using the gentle fist. Man, I wish I had Byakugan!<br>So Naruto got free and Neji went over to the tree I was pinned to.  
>"I trapped you. How did you get free?" The spider guy asked.<br>"Your thread has a chakra base. Chakra built substances don't stand a chance against my gentle fist attack." Neji said. Then he cut me free from the webs. I landed on the tree branch.  
>"Thanks." I told him, picking up my katanas. Neji had freed everyone else, too.<br>"This guy's jutsu. I think me and Kyoshi are the only one's who can handle it. But you might lose your swords again." Neji said., looking at me. "So go on, you guys. I'll take care of him. Now get going. I'll be right behind you."  
>:Alright. Let's do this thing." Shikamaru said.<br>"When youc ome back, make sure you bring Choji with you." Kiba said.  
>"Of course I will." Neji said. They all left, except me.<br>"Be careful." I said, and hugged him.  
>"I will." he said. Then I followed after the others.<br>I noticed some spider webs coming after us. I was about to get my Katanas out, but Neji had already demolished the webs. Way to go, Neji.

Bwahaha, one more chapter! ^_^ 


	51. Chapter 50

Chatper 50: The End

"Well, it's just us now." Shikamaru said.  
>"Not for long! Choji and Neji will catch up in no time!" Naruto said.<br>About six minutes later, I stopped.  
>"Something happened to Neji! I know it!" I said. "I'm going back! Go on without me."<br>"No, Kyoshi!" Shikamaru said. I ran the oppisite direction ignoring him, and heard a frustrated groan. I guessed they went on without me. I ran faster than I ever have in my life. So, like, five minutes later I was in the clearing where we left Neji and the Spider Guy. They were both on the ground, clinging to life.  
>"Neji!" I yelled. I ran towards him and knelt down beside him, propping him up on my legs. He looked all beat up.<br>"No, leave me go. Find Sasuke." he said weakly.  
>"No! I won't leave you here to die, s-stupid!" I said, trying not to let tears fall down my face, but failing. Then, without a warning, he said something I never thought would come out of Neji Hyuuga's mouth. "I love you."<br>I hesitated, startled, but then I managed to say, "I love you, too, Neji."  
>He lightly pressed his lips to mine for a second before limply falling back into my arms.<br>"No! You can't die!" I told him. I put my ear to his chest, trying to find a heart beat, but there was none.  
>"Neji, please don't die!" I yelled.<br>He guilted me to go on this mission by telling me if he got hurt, it'd be on my conscience. But even me being here didn't prevent him from getting hurt. I couldn't stop it. It'd still be on my conscience, even though I was here.  
>"Is this the first loved one you knew that was killed in battle?" the spider guy asked weakly, causing me to jump. "It's not going to be the last."<br>"Shut up!" I yelled. He looked like he was in critical condition, also, but I wasn't concerned with him. I just cried even harder, hugging Neji.  
>"Please, don't die." I whispered. "Don't die on me." I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me.<br>Sooner or later, I passed out.

I woke up in a hosiptal bed. I was confused at why I was here at first, but then my memory came flooding back.  
>"Neji!" I yelled, getting off the bed quickly, causing me to become dizzy and fall down.<br>"Oh, you're up." a nurse asked, to seeming to care that I was on the ground.  
>"Where's Neji?" I asked.<br>"Neji? That boy who was passed out beside you?" She asked. I nodded hastily. "He's in critical condition. The medicalists are operating on him right now."  
>He's not dead. I swear he didn't have a heart beat, but he's not dead!<br>"Can you take me to him?" I almost yelled.  
>"Well, you do seem to be unhurt, so I can take you to the room. But I can't promise you can see him." she said. She led me to an empty waiting area with a red light above the door. I sat down and the nurse left.<br>After about an hour of wating, the red light went off and Shizune came out with a bunch of sweaty medical ninjas. I quickly stood up.  
>"Is he dead?" I asked.<br>"He's going to be just fine." Shizune said with a weary smile. "Can I go in?" "Yes, but he's asleep. Don't wake him up." she said. The medicalists left to do some other business.  
>I went in the room. There was a hospital bed off the the side of the room, and symbols were written on the middle of the floor. "Neji." I said, relieved. He was laying in the hospital bed, very much awake. "I thought you died!"<br>"It'll take a whole lot more than that to kill me." he said. I smiled and sat on teh bed. Neji moved to sit next to me.  
>"Are you hurt? I asked "No." he said, but I could tell by the way he moved, his whole body still ached.<br>"The mission was a failure." I said.  
>"Just like you said it would be." he said.<br>"Yeah. I'm just glad you're all right." I said. Then there was silence.  
>"Kyoshi?" Neji asked a few minutes later.<br>"Hm?" "Do you really love me?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. I do." I said with a faint blush. "Do you really love me?"<br>"Yes." he answered. We looked at eachother, daring to say nothing, until Neji leaned in and we shared a passionate kiss.  
>"I guess things are going to get a bit more interesting around here." Neji said when we broke apart.<br>"I guess so." I said.

So that's it! A bit anticlimactic, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed and thanks to whoever stayed until the end. :) -Kymest 


End file.
